


The Odd Couple

by maybaby34



Series: Odd Couple 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Oblivious Castiel, Oblivious Dean, Romance, Scheming Friends, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Teacher Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybaby34/pseuds/maybaby34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel's girlfriend kicks him out, his best friend, Dean offers him a place to stay. Will these two opposites drive each other crazy or will they finally see what everybody around them had known for a long time? That opposites really do attract.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another completed multi-chapter fic from my other account. I will try to have it completely posted by tomorrow. Thanks for reading. Love to know what you all think! :)

"I'm tired of competing for your affections, I'm through with it. I want you to move out."

Castiel stared at Meg in confusion. "You want me to move out? Competing for affections? I don't understand, what's going on?" Castiel stalked after Meg as she walked into the bedroom and grabbed a duffel bag out of the back of the closet. She started throwing Castiel's clothes in the bag which in turn, he would grab them and take them back out.

Meg slammed one of his Oxford shirts down on the bed and growled in frustration. She whirled around to where she faced him; her brown eyes stared back at him accusingly. "You really don't know what's this is about, do you? You'll just never let me in. We've been together for two years and you never once told me you loved me. It took me a while to figure it out, but I eventually did. God help me, I figured it out. I should have known there was somebody else. It just wasn't who I was expecting."

"Somebody else? What are you talking about? I've never cheated on you. I've been nothing but faithful to you!" he couldn't help to shout, feeling vexation overtake him.

Meg huffed out a humorless laugh. "No Clarence, you haven't cheated on me. How could you when all you do is work all day and you come home to either grade papers or you're at Dean's. However, I know there is only one person you've ever let into your heart and I know for certain, it's not me."

Castiel bristled at the nickname that Meg would use just to piss him off. "Just be up front with me and tell me…who do you think I have "let into my heart"? I would love to know." He asked sarcastically, using air quotation marks.

"Oh Cas, I'm not going to spoil the fun. That's something you're going to have to figure out on your own. Now, get the fuck out." She shoved the over flowing duffel bag into Castiel's chest, causing him to grunt slightly from the force.

Castiel stood there, frozen. Meg just glared at him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Fine. It's poker night at Dean's. I'll go there for a few hours to let you cool down."

"Yes, run off to Dean, like you always do." Meg muttered under her breath.

Castiel stopped when he got to the front door. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. But don't bother coming back." She stated as she slammed the door in his face.

Castiel pounded on the door. "Meg, come on, you're being unreasonable!" he shouted. When he heard no response, he gave the door a good kick before walking away from the apartment to his gray 1990 hatchback Ford Escort. He threw the bag and his phone in the car and slammed the door.

Cas stuffed his hands into the pockets of his coat and slumped against the car, dejectedly. Sure, he knew that they weren't the perfect couple, but he didn't think he was worse off than a lot of others. Granted, Dean reminded him often that he needed to find a sweet girl like Tessa that worked in the library at the high school where he taught American Literature to juniors instead of a "she-devil" like Meg. Dean's words, not his own, but at the moment, he was starting to see Dean's point.

 _We've been together for two years and you never once told me you loved me._ Meg's words rang in Cas's ears. It was true, he'd never said the words to her, but in all honesty, he wanted to mean them when he said them for the first time to anybody. He didn't love her yet, but with time, he might have. He knew he cared for her. Couldn't that have been enough for now?

Cas decided the best course of action was to go talk to Dean. When anything in his life happened, he always gravitated toward his best friend. Even if he couldn't give him any advice, he always managed to cheer him up.

He felt slightly better now that he decided on a course of action but was surprised that the whole time he was contemplating the Meg issue, he had been walking aimlessly around town. When he stopped to take stock of his surroundings, he found he was just a few blocks away from Dean's house.

He strode determinedly toward the direction of where his best friend lived.

* * *

"Cas is late. The dude is never late." Dean worried about his best friend. The poker game had been going on for over an hour and no sign of him yet.

"Have you called him?" Bobby asked, eyes never leaving the cards in front of him.

"Yeah, I left a couple of voicemails and even sent him some text messages. Haven't heard back yet."

"Maybe he got tied up at work. Isn't it finals or some shit this week?" Gabriel asked, grabbing his beer and taking a sip. "Damn it Jo, did you fucking slip a different card?"

"No, I didn't, you little shit!" Jo threw down her cards and bent over the card table to glare at Gabriel.

"Jo, calm your ass down, all you're doing is giving Rufus a good look down the front of your shirt."

Jo promptly straightened up and sat down, now glaring at both Gabriel and Rufus.

"Damn it Bobby, why'd you have to open your big mouth?" Rufus grumbled, eyes going back to his cards.

"Guys, will you knock it off? Do you think something happened? Jo, will you call Meg and see if she knows where Cas is?"

Jo groaned. "Why do I have to call the bitch?"

"First, you were the one that introduced Cas to Meg. Second, for some reason, Meg hates my guts."

"You're just never going to let me live it down that I introduced them are you? I met her through one of the guys that worked for me. I didn't know at the time she was such a devil spawn." Jo was a contractor who took over the business when her father died.

"Just call her."

Dean and Jo had a stare off. Gabriel, Bobby and Rufus stopped to watch them, waiting to see who would give in.

Jo looked away first. "Fine, I'll call her." She walked away from the table to dial Meg.

"You playing?" Rufus asked with a cigar clamped between his teeth.

Dean paced the room. "I'm out of the mood right now. Maybe I'll join in a little later."

Dean continued with his pacing, occasionally looking out the front window to see if he could spot Cas's death trap of a Ford Escort.

Dean was a mechanic that co-owned a shop with Bobby so he knew what shape that car was in. He fixed it plenty of times for Cas. He kept telling him to buy a new car, but Cas would stubbornly refuse stating it was his first car he ever bought.

 _What if he wrecked?_ Dean felt cold panic flood him. Cas had been his best friend since he was five years old. The guy was practically his brother. He would feel the same way if he thought something was wrong with Sammy.

Dean almost attacked Jo with questions when she walked back into the room. "Did you get a hold of her?"

"Um, yeah. Meg doesn't know where he is."

"Why doesn't she? She seems to know every move that guy makes."

"There's a reason why she doesn't know. They broke up tonight and she kicked him out."

"What? Why?" Dean asked, feeling bad for what Cas must be going through at the moment.

"How should I know? I don't know the details of their relationship. You'll have to ask Cas."

Dean nodded and headed toward the door. "You guys keep playing. I'm going to look for Cas and bring him back."

"Want me to go with you? I drove the squad car over." Gabriel offered. Gabriel was one of the newest additions to the Sioux Falls Police Department, moving from Nashville a year earlier. They had met at Rufus's bar when he first came to town and they all became fast friends with the police officer, especially Dean and Cas.

"Thanks Gabe, but I'll find him. I know of a couple places I can look." Dean appreciated Gabriel's offer to help, but figured he should go alone.

He didn't have to look far for Cas. All he had to do was open his door to see Cas raising his hand in preparation to knock.

"Cas! Where have you been?" Dean took in Castiel's pale face and rumbled appearance before grabbing the lapels of his trench coat and pulling him inside. "Did you walk here?" he asked when he didn't see his car parked out front. Cas just nodded silently.

Dean guided Cas to the couch as Gabriel jumped up from the table to get a cold beer for Cas.

"Come on kiddo, drink this. You need a little alcohol therapy." Gabriel grabbed Cas's hand and curled the fingers around the bottle.

Cas just stared at the bottle blankly for a moment and looked around the room at the concerned faces of his friends. He turned to Dean where he felt like he was going to be swallowed up in Cas's big, sad blue eyes.

"She broke up with me."

"I know buddy. Jo called her to find out where you were and Meg told her what happened." Dean rubbed Cas's shoulder consolingly.

Jo sat on the other side of Cas. "Do you want to tell us what happened?"

Cas immediately shook his head. He loved all his friends, but Dean was the only one he really felt comfortable talking to about this. He knew Dean would understand especially since Dean had a nasty breakup with his long-term girlfriend, Lisa, a few years back.

Jo, being the perceptive woman that she was, nodded and told the other guys to call the night short and meet up next week. Dean thanked Jo as they quickly cleaned up their mess and let themselves out.

"Cas, if you need anything, let me know. I bet if I look, Meg has a record. I probably could book her on something." Gabriel half jokingly told Castiel as he headed toward the door.

"That will be unnecessary, but thank you." Castiel said dully from the couch.

Dean and Gabriel exchanged concerned looks over Castiel's head. Gabriel gave one last look at Castiel's morose form before he quietly shut the door behind him.

"What happened?" Dean asked as soon as he heard Gabriel's car pull away.

Castiel's thumped the back of his head against the couch. "She was upset that I never told her I loved her and she's convinced there is somebody else."

"Somebody else? What the hell? You're the most loyal guy I know. You would never cheat on her. Hell, putting up with Meg that long, you should be a saint."

"She doesn't believe I've physically cheated on her, she believes I'll never love her. She kept saying there is only one person I've ever let in, but when I asked who that was, she got all cryptic on me and said I needed to figure it out myself."

"Do you love her?" Dean asked quietly, not for sure why the answer seemed so important at that moment.

"No, but that didn't mean I wouldn't come to love her."

Dean snorted. "I find it hard for anybody to love her. You know what I say? She did you a favor."

Castiel's head rolled around to stare at Dean in confusion. "She did me a favor? Yeah, big favor that was. I'm almost thirty with just my car that's about to break down at any moment and now I'm alone and homeless. Big favor she did me." He quipped, sarcastically.

Dean leaned back against the couch and gave a chuckle. "Dude, we'll get you a new car and you can stay here with me. I have the room. As for being alone, stick around me long enough, I'll make sure you find a woman. Actually, several if you're up to it." He winked.

Castiel gave out a short bark of laughter that warmed Dean's heart. He knew he wasn't really broke up about Meg as much as he claimed; he was just upset about the interruption in his routine.

Castiel gave Dean a small smile that actually managed to reach his eyes. "Dean, most of the women you know are of the loose variety. Not really my thing."

"Hey, I didn't say you had to marry them." Dean wiggled his eyebrows squeezing another laugh out of Cas. "Okay, so you don't want my help with women, but you can still stay here."

"What about Sam? I know he's graduating soon from Stanford and moving back home. Won't he be staying with you?"

"Nah, Sammy already found him an apartment. He said he got so sick of roommates that he wanted to live alone for a while. So, that spare room is all yours."

"Thank you, Dean. I appreciate it. I'll try to make it up to you and not be a burden."

Dean swung an arm around Castiel's shoulders and gave him a one armed hug. "Stop, you're my best friend. You were there for me when things went bad with me and Lisa. Now I get to return the favor. Now come on, I'll drive you to get your car and things."

Dean smiled down at Castiel's grateful blue eyes and was happy to see the lingering sadness had disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

"He's what?"

"He's moving in with me. The guy has no place to go right now."

Dean pulled the phone away from his ear when Sam started laughing hysterically. He glared at his cell for a moment before bringing it back to his ear.

"What the hell's so funny?" Dean growled into the phone.

"You…and Cas…living together? Oh this should be good." Sam gasped, breathless from laughing.

"So? What's so fucking hilarious about that?" Dean was starting to get pissed at his little brother and thought momentarily about hanging up on him, but he was too curious to do that. He held the phone between his ear and shoulder so he could look under the hood of a customer's car. He figured he might as well try to work while Sam was controlling his laughter.

"I mean, the two of you are. . ." Sam stopped talking abruptly. "What I meant to say is that you two will probably end up killing each other. Cas likes order and routine while you on the other hand strive on spontaneity and chaos."

"Well, I think we'll make great roommates. Like you said, I need a little order and he needs a little chaos. It'll work out fine."

Sam chuckled. "If you say so, Dean. When does he move in?"

"He actually moved in last night. Luckily when we picked up his things, Meg-a-bitch was at work, so we were able to get the rest of his stuff."

Dean walked away from the car, knowing he couldn't do any serious work while still on the phone. He grabbed a rag to wipe his hands and leaned against the car.

Sam was silent for a moment and then in a more somber voice, "How's he dealing with the break-up?"

"He'll be okay. You know, this is the first time in a while that we have both been single at the same time. This is going to be awesome! Maybe tomorrow night I'll take him to a strip club…"

Sam's groan was clearly audible over the phone. "No, come on Dean. That's not what he needs. You forget that he's my friend too and I know he hates that kind of stuff."

"I think it will be good for him. A few drinks, some half naked chicks. It's perfect for him."

"Perfectly horrifying for him, you mean."

Dean sighed into the phone. "Just wait and see Sammy. When you come home next month, Cas will be a new man by living with me."

Sam snickered. "Poor Castiel."

* * *

When Sam hung up the phone with Dean, he sat at his desk, books scattered all around him. He was in the middle of studying for finals when Dean interrupted him. He stared down at his phone, contemplating whether he should call Jo or not.

Studying could wait another few minutes.

He dialed Jo's number and waited for her to pick up.

"I'm sorry but I believe you have the wrong number." Jo said as a way of greeting.

"Hi, Jo." Sam smiled into the phone.

"Wait, you meant to call me? I'm shocked because when I saw _Sam_ pop up on my ID, I thought to myself, _he couldn't possibly be calling me because that little fucker hasn't called me in almost a month!_ "

"You know that goes both ways, right? Or did you lose the ability to pick up a phone?" Sam laughed.

"Okay, okay, I'm guilty also. So, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you had…"

"Hey! Watch where you're going, asshat! You almost hit Ash with a two by four!"

". . .a minute." He finished weakly.

"Sorry about that, Sam. Hold on." Sam could hear Jo telling her crew to stop and take a break.

"Okay, I'm all ears."

"I know you know about Cas, but have you talked to Dean since you left his place last night?" Sam asked.

"No, did something happen?"

"Cas moved in with Dean."

"What! Are you serious? That's great news!" Jo practically squealed in Sam's ear. Sam could picture her at a construction site, wearing a hard hat and jumping around excitedly.

"I thought so too. Now what are we going to do about it?" Sam asked in a whisper as if he was afraid that Dean was going to hear him from almost eighteen hundred miles away.

"What do you mean, what are we going to do? Maybe being in close contact on a daily basis, those two will finally get a clue."

Sam chuckled. "We are talking about Dean and Cas here."

Jo hummed thoughtfully. "You got a point there. Let me talk to Gabe and get back with you. He saw what everybody else saw within ten minutes of meeting those two. So, I'm sure between the three of us, we can figure out a way to wake those two idiots up."

"Gabe? Who's that?" Sam asked, curiously. He hated being away from all his family and friends for so long. He felt like he was being left out of the loop on a lot of things.

"He's that guy that I told you about and I'm sure Dean had mentioned him also. Gabriel is the cop that moved up here from Tennessee last year. I mean, you would know this if you came home more often. It's been almost a year and a half since the last time you've visited."

"Sorry Jo, but I'll be coming home for good in less than a month so you can berate me then and catch me up on everything."

"Okay, I'll quit giving you hell. I better get back to work, break time is over. Talk to you soon!"

"Bye Jo," Sam hit the end button and went back to staring at his books. He knew studying was pointless at the moment because his mind was full of schemes and plans.

He thought if he, Jo and this Gabe guy couldn't think of something, they would have to bring out the big gun. The person they all turned to when they couldn't figure something out.

Bobby.

* * *

"I saw that you made Kevin Tran cry again." Cas stated without looking up from the papers he was grading.

Crowley sat down at Cas's table in the teacher's lounge and sipped on his coffee. "Yes, I love torturing that kid. At least I'm one point ahead of Alistair now."

Crowley was part of the math department that had an ongoing bet between its faculty of how many students they could make cry by the end of the year.

Cas shook his head and frowned. "Leave Kevin alone. He has my class right after yours and I have a difficult time getting him to concentrate with the mind games you play on him."

Crowley gave a dark chuckle. "Come now Cassie…" Cas scowled at the nickname, "…that's the best part of being a teacher is to torture the kids."

Balthazar who was part of the English department with Castiel heard the last part of what Crowley was saying as he joined Cas and Crowley at the table. "Are you ahead yet?"

"Yes, I'm finally in the lead, where I belong."

Castiel slammed down his pen and turned his wrathful blue eyes toward Crowley. "I don't understand why you derive so much pleasure from tormenting your students."

Crowley arched an eyebrow, seemingly impressed with Cas's display of anger. "I'm just a sick individual I suppose." He snickered. "However, I'm going to leave and prepare for my next class since it appears you want to sharpen your claws on me and I don't want to ruin my new suit." He stood up with his coffee and nodded to both of the men before leaving the lounge.

Balthazar's pale eyes widened. "What put you in such a foul mood?"

"Meg and I broke up last night. She kicked me out."

Balthazar's face softened. "Sorry to hear about that. Do you have a place to stay in the meantime?"

"I'm staying with Dean." Cas told him and went back to grading papers.

Balthazar's face broke out in a large grin and his eyes started to sparkle. "Dean? Is Dean that delicious mechanic that occasionally comes here and has lunch with you?"

Cas looked up in surprise. "Delicious?" He shakes his head. "However, you are right; Dean is the one that sometimes comes for lunch."

Balthazar started to laugh. "Why do you act so surprised that I call him delicious? Even you must notice how mouth watering, wet dream inducing gorgeous the man is."

Cas grimaced at Balthazar's description of his best friend. "Please refrain from describing Dean that way. I don't view him like that anyways."

Balthazar arched both eyebrows. "Really? You could have fooled me."

Castiel narrowed his eyes at Balthazar. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing at all, but do me a favor. Next time you see Dean, really look at him. Look at him like you are meeting him for the first time. Then come back to me and tell me to my face that you didn't have any stirrings down south."

Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose. The conversation was giving him a headache and making him extremely uncomfortable. "If it will get you to be quiet, then I'll do it. I admit, Dean is aesthetically pleasing, but there will be no "stirrings" that you speak of."

Balthazar gave Cas a knowing look. "We'll see about that. Have a good weekend." Balthazar swiped Castiel's apple that he was going to have as a snack and took a bite as he walked away.

Castiel sighed. Thank god it was Friday.

* * *

Later that afternoon, finally free to enjoy the weekend, Cas headed home. Since he was the first one to arrive, he decided to start making good on his promise of not being a burden.

He started with cleaning up the living room. Even though everybody had cleaned up their mess from the night before, there were still empty beer bottles, cigar butts and crumbs from the chips they must have eaten. He made quick work of straightening and vacuuming.

Next he hit the kitchen. As he always did when he walked into Dean's kitchen, he shuddered. The sink was full of dirty dishes and the counter was littered with empty take out containers. At least now that he was here, he could cook for Dean. Cas smiled when he thought of all the ways he could be useful.

He had just finished cleaning the kitchen and was putting on some spaghetti to boil when he heard the front door open and footsteps heading to the kitchen.

"Hey Cas." Dean gave him a smile as he reached into the refrigerator for a beer. He looked around his kitchen in amazement.

"I don't think I've ever seen it this clean."

"Yes, imagine my surprise when I threw away the take out containers to see that you actually had a counter." Cas said, deadpanned.

Dean smirked. "Jokester are you now?" he poked Castiel in the side, causing him to jump a little.

Castiel rubbed his side and scowled. "I guess I'll have to eat all this spaghetti by myself then."

"Ah, hell no, you're not going to deprive me of a home cooked meal, are you?" Dean turned sad green eyes toward Cas.

Cas tapped his chin thoughtfully. "You're getting better, but you still haven't mastered Sam's technique."

Dean sighed in defeat. "I know. That bitch is the master of the look. He should trade-mark it."

Castiel snorted. "If you want to get the table ready, I'll have this done in no time."

"We are going to eat at the table? Figure we would eat in front of the TV and watch a movie."

"Dean, I'm not eating spaghetti on the couch. It will turn into one big mess."

"Fine, have it your way." He grumbled, but then shot Castiel a small smile.

When dinner was ready, they ate at Dean's newly cleaned table and talked about how their days had gone. Dean talked about an irate customer that he had while Castiel complained about Crowley and the math department.

After they were finished eating and to the insistence of Cas, everything cleaned and put away, they settled down on the couch and started to watch a movie. The movie wasn't on very long when Dean shattered Castiel's focus on the film.

"Damn it, I got spaghetti sauce on my shirt." Castiel saw the small red stain on Dean's green T-shirt.

"Take it off so I can pre-treat it." Cas said as he paused the movie.

"Pre-treat it? Geez, Cas you are like some Stepford wife or something. Relax, you're not my maid, you're my roommate."

"Come to the laundry room and I'll fix it up for you." Cas said, already walking in that direction. He could hear Dean heave a sigh.

Once they were in the laundry room, Cas turned to see that Dean had indeed followed him, still wearing the shirt.

"Come on Dean, take it off."

Dean huffed out a laugh. "Wow, you're in a hurry to get me out of my clothes."

"Ha ha, very funny. Just give me the damn shirt." Cas held out his hand impatiently.

Dean shrugged and pulled the shirt over his head.

As Dean's toned torso came into view, Balthazar's words slammed into him. _Next time you see Dean, really look at him. Look at him like you are meeting him for the first time. Then come back to me and tell me to my face that you didn't have any stirrings down south._

Castiel had seen Dean half clothed countless times. They've been friends for well over twenty years, so there wasn't much of Dean that he hadn't seen before, but he found himself unconsciously staring at Dean in a different light like Balthazar wanted him to.

He guessed he never realized how beautiful Dean was. Dean's chest and waist were tanned with strong, solid muscles that weren't overly large for his frame, but built from being a natural born athlete.

Castiel's travelled up from his chest to Dean's face. His face was symmetrical that held a smattering of freckles, plump, perfectly shaped lips and clear green eyes. He could be called pretty if it weren't for the masculine lines of his face that proclaimed him as definitely male.

Castiel watched as a pink tongue darted out to wet his lips and then tipped into a smile. He felt his heart start to race and his pants tightened. He bit back a groan.

"Cas? Earth to Cas. You okay buddy? You look a little flushed."

Castiel was mortified at what was happening to him. He grabbed the shirt out of Dean's hand and turned quickly to hide his swelling cock.

He quickly treated the shirt and put it in the washer. The entire time he could feel the heat of Dean's body behind him as he watched what Castiel was doing. He focused on keeping his breathing normal.

Once he got the washer started and while trying to avoid facing Dean, he headed out of the confining laundry room.

"Can we save the movie for later? I'm pretty tired and I think I'll just head to bed."

He thought he heard disappointment and concern in Dean's voice as he reached his room. "No problem Cas. Get some rest and I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Dean." When his body was on the other side of his bedroom door, he poked his head out when he called his goodnight. He wished he hadn't. Dean still stood there shirtless with an unfathomable expression on his face. He gave him a weak smile.

Once the door was closed, Castiel banged his forehead against it, hoping to knock out the insane thoughts going through his head.

He stepped away and laid down on his bed, still fully clothed as he glared at his traitorous dick.

He was going to fucking kill Balthazar on Monday morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean stared at Cas's closed door, confused with the events that transpired in the laundry room. _What the hell just happened?_

He thought that Cas seemed fine, but once they were in the laundry room, everything changed.

He had followed Cas, chuckling to himself at how uptight Cas was about a stain when his deep voice sounded through the small room.

"Come on Dean, take it off."

Dean struggled to suppress a shiver that ran through his body at the authoritative tone in Cas's voice. He fought for a moment at the rising panic he felt for being turned on by Cas's order. _What the fuck?!_

He hid his nervousness the best way he knew how, by cracking a joke. "Wow, you're in a hurry to get me out of my clothes."

After Cas snapped at a retort, Dean pulled his shirt over his head. Once the t-shirt had cleared over his head, the look on Castiel's face slammed into him.

Dean was no stranger to that look from other people. It's a look he's seen countless times since he had hit puberty. It was lust.

Only this time, the look of lust was on his best friend's face…focused on _him._ He swallowed and licked his lips nervously at Castiel's inspection of his body. It felt like everywhere his blue eyes touched, heat would follow in its wake. When he heard Castiel's deep, soulful groan, Dean's whole body seemed to go up in flames.

Doing his best to act normal, he tried to divert Castiel's attention away from him. "Cas? Earth to Cas. You okay buddy? You look a little flushed."

Dean watched as the haze of carnality clear from his friend's large blue eyes and was quickly replaced with that of mortification. He quickly grabbed the shirt from Dean's hand and turned around.

Dean had stepped closer when Cas's back was turned and was going to say something but then he saw his friend tense at the close proximity of their bodies. Any words that were going to be spoken had died on his lips. He knew he was invading Cas's personal space, but he couldn't seem to step way.

All Dean could do was concentrate on the back of Cas's neck and his ragged breathing. He had suddenly gotten the insane urge to press against Cas's back and kiss the strong column of his friend's neck.

Dean quickly stepped back before he did something stupid. Like ruining an almost twenty-five year friendship by kissing his best friend.

The rest of what happened was a blur for Dean because he was trying to figure out where these feelings were coming from. Before he knew it, Castiel was almost closeted in his bedroom, telling him goodnight.

Dean's body was still, but his mind was racing with different scenarios as Castiel's gave him a small smile from the doorway. Suddenly, Dean was wishing that he was following Cas into the bedroom, for what reason, he really didn't want to think about.

As he stood there in a daze, Castiel had shut his door.

_Really, what the fuck just happened?_

* * *

"I heard you made Kevin Tran cry."

Castiel growled as he watched Balthazar walk into his classroom and perched himself on the edge of the desk. "I did no such thing." Castiel lied.

Balthazar chuckled. "Not what I heard. Someone from the math department will probably be down to ask if you wanted to join in their bet."

Cas groaned and buried his face in his hands. "I didn't mean to but once again he didn't complete his assignment and frustration got the better of me."

"That's not like you, Cassie. You're always calm and collected. What's going on?"

Castiel thought about confiding in Balthazar about Dean since it was his fault he was in this predicament. If it wasn't for his suggestion, everything would be normal between him and Dean.

Now everything was awkward.

It's been a week since the laundry room incident and it seemed that they were either avoiding each other or getting on each other nerves. Dean was getting annoyed with Cas's constant cleaning while Cas was getting angry at Dean's preference of being a slob.

Last night was the worse though. It was poker night and once again, the night ended prematurely with Dean and Cas's bickering. Bobby, Rufus, Jo and Gabriel couldn't concentrate on their cards with Cas constantly cleaning up around them and demanding they use coasters. Rufus was the first to crack.

"I thought this was a poker game and not a damn tea party." Rufus snarled out.

Bobby threw down his cards. "I'm out. I'm going home. I can't stand the cleaning and the bickering from you two idjits." Bobby scowled at Cas and Dean who were once again in a middle of a heated argument.

Gabriel and Jo leaned back in their chairs and watched their two hosts battle it out.

"Cas, the world will not end if there is a damn ring mark on my table. Just sit down and play some cards!"

At that point, Cas was ready to just leave the house for a while. He couldn't help to wonder if Dean's face would flush the same way as Castiel took him roughly from behind. Castiel groaned to himself. He was doing it again, imagining Dean in various sexual scenarios. He had to get out for a while.

"Don't want to ruin the game; I'm going for a walk."

"Ah, come on Cas, stay!" Gabe called out as Castiel walked to the door.

"Yeah, don't leave. You're my only ally against these assholes." Jo told Cas, which followed by several male voices raised in unison at being called assholes.

"Cas, quit being a whiny bitch and get over here." Dean called, sitting down next to Bobby.

"You know what Dean, fuck you." Castiel barked out at Dean. Dean's face flushed even more and he stiffened in his chair.

Castiel should have known to prepare himself for Rufus verbal assault when he saw the speculative gleam in the older man's eyes.

"You know Cas, I think you have the right of it. You and Dean should just fuck it out so then maybe we could finally play a goddamn decent game of poker here!"

Gabriel, who was in the midst of taking a swallow of beer, spewed it out all over Jo. Jo nearly upended the table screaming at Gabriel, who was holding his sides laughing, from either Rufus's remark or the look on Jo's face, Castiel wasn't sure. Bobby had a small smile twitching at his lips and well, Dean…Castiel didn't know because he didn't have the courage to see his face as he fled the house.

"Cassie! You're spacing out again. What's going on with you?"

Castiel was brought back to the present with Balthazar's question. He glared at the blonde.

"It's your fault I'm like this."

Balthazar crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at Castiel in puzzlement. "How is your cranky mood my fault?"

Castiel looked around the empty classroom, trying to avoid Balthazar's stare. "You should have never given me that suggestion last week."

Balthazar's brow wrinkled in concentration. "What suggestion? Wait, I remember. I told you to look at….oh. _Oh."_ A huge grin broke out on Balthazar's face.

Castiel let his face drop to the cool wooden surface of his desk.

"So I was right! I knew it! So have you two had relations yet?" he snickered.

"Relations? What? No!" Castiel felt his face heat up in embarrassment.

Balthazar cackled. "Oh my god, you might not have had sex, but you sure have thought about it! I told you that man was perfect wet dream material!"

"Balthazar, stop please. Now I don't know what to do with these damn feelings I have." Castiel banged his forehead on the desk.

Balthazar seemed to feel some sympathy for his friend and clapped his hand on his shoulder. "Well, you'll have to figure out if you want to pursue it or not."

"There's nothing to pursue. I mean, Dean is straight."

Balthazar arched an eyebrow at the statement. "First of all, I highly doubt Dean is as straight as you think. I also noticed that you didn't state that _you_ were straight."

"No, I'm bisexual. I figured it out when I was away at college, but I never said anything to anybody. Not even Dean." Castiel said quietly.

"I already know Cassie, but I think maybe you should tell Dean this information. You might be surprised what you find out."

Castiel shook his head. "No, it wouldn't matter. I know he would accept me because he had no problem accepting his brother when he came out, but he would still only ever see me as a friend. I don't think I would want to risk our friendship anyways."

Balthazar sighed sadly. "Castiel, you will never fully live your life until you take some risks. You just don't want wake up one morning with a long list of regrets. Just think about what I said, okay?"

Castiel nodded to humor Balthazar, but he knew he would never do anything that could possibly risk losing his best friend.

* * *

"Sam, are you there?" Jo's voice came out tinny over the speaker phone.

"I'm here, what's up?" Sam asked distractedly as he struggled flipping through books at his desk.

"My cock at the sound of your voice," purred a male voice.

Sam's head popped up and stared blankly at his cell phone that lay on the desk. "Who is that?"

"God, Gabe, really?" Sam could hear equal parts disgust and laughter in Jo's voice. "I have Gabe here with me. We wanted to both talk to you about Dean and Cas."

Sam cleared his throat uncomfortably. "What's going on?"

Gabe's voice came through this time. "They are at each other's throats. We need to do something to relieve the tension."

Sam was distracted slightly be Gabriel's voice. Even though he was talking about his brother and best friend, the firmness and cadence of that voice caused Sam's cock to give an interested twitch.

"Fuck…" he breathed.

"Sam? You okay?" Jo's voice was like a cold splash of water that quickly wilted his hardening cock. He was glad they couldn't see his full on blush of embarrassment.

"I'm fine…just realized I lost something. So, relieve the tension, huh? Maybe we should do the opposite and rack it up a notch. If we could get them to snap, then hopefully they will finally admit their feelings for each other." Sam suggested.

There was silence on the other end until Jo broke it. "Any ideas?"

"It has to be something out of their comfort zone…" Sam mussed.

"I think I have an idea." Gabe stated thoughtfully and then gave a dark chuckle. Sam leaned toward the phone, his body seeming to gravitate toward the sound of Gabe's voice.

"Tell us," Jo demanded excitedly.

Gabriel quickly told him his plans which had both Sam and Jo laughing.

"That's perfect! I really wish I was going to be there to see Dean's face!" Sam wiped a tear from his eye.

"Me too, but it would probably look suspicious if I went along." Jo said longingly.

"Don't worry guys, I'll tell you all about it. Now I need to go and find Dean if we are going to put this plan into operation by tomorrow night. I'll keep you informed."

"Thanks, Gabe."

"Hey Sammy…" Gabriel started.

"It's Sam." Sam could hear Jo's chuckle in the background.

"I've got two questions for you. Are you as sexy as you sound and are you single?"

"Gabe! Quit trying to flirt with my best friend!"

Sam laughed as he heard a scuffle on the other end of the phone followed by a plaintive cry of pain from Gabriel.

Sam hung up the phone; clearly he was forgotten by Jo and Gabriel on the other line.

Sam smiled to himself. Just two more weeks and he'll be back to the craziness that he called home.

He couldn't wait.


	4. Chapter 4

"Damn it, Gabe! When you said we were going to see strippers, I didn't think you meant _male_ strippers!" Dean whined and despite being a little uncomfortable being at gay bar, Castiel couldn't help but to chuckle at Dean's obvious unease. The three of them were seated at a table, waiting for someone to come take their drink order.

Dean glared at Castiel. "What are you laughing at?"

Castiel suppressed his lips to keep a smile from escaping. He simply shook his head and tried to give Dean an innocent look. "I wasn't laughing."

Dean eyed him suspiciously. Castiel stared back, wide-eyed and shrugged his shoulders. Dean huffed in disgust at Castiel and turned back to Gabriel.

"Let's go, I want to see tits not dicks."

Castiel cringed. "God Dean, do you have to be so crude?"

"What? It's the truth. If I wanted to see a dick I would just look at yours."

Gabriel howled in laughter while Castiel's heart stopped. He felt a slow curl of heat unravel in his stomach and head straight for his groin.

"Dean…" Castiel groaned, burying his face in his hands trying to hide his arousal and embarrassment.

Dean realizing what he said started to blush scarlet. "That came out totally the wrong way! I meant, once you seen one, you've seen them all."

"Sure, Dean. You could have simply said you would look at your own dick, not Cas's." Gabriel smirked, finally able to control his laughter.

"Can we just quit talking about my penis?" Castiel's question came out muffled since he still had his face covered.

"What? Dean's the one that has the fascination with it, not me."

"Dude, shut the fuck up," Dean said wearily, sinking down in his chair.

Gabriel gave another chuckle but let the subject go. "I want to stay. This place don't bring in strippers nearly often enough.

"Well, I'm leaving," Dean said, pushing back his chair with Castiel doing the same.

Gabriel reached over and grabbed Dean and Castiel's forearms. "Whoa, where do you think you two are going? You guys are staying here. You two can do this for me. Remember Cas when I had to go to that opera with you because Dean was in California? That was the longest night of my life having to listen to all that screeching."

Castiel huffed indignantly. "Screeching! I'll have you know…"

"Cas, I have to agree with Gabe there. I've gone with you before and you are the only one that seems to understand what they are singing about." Dean smirked over at Castiel who turned his glare to Dean.

"And you!" Gabriel leveled a glare at Dean who jumped slightly in surprise. "And how many times have I had to play wingman for you so you could pick up another nameless bimbo?"

Castiel stared at Dean curiously who was busy avoiding his eyes. Castiel felt for the first time a tightening in his chest that he knew was jealousy at the thought of Dean with all those women. Or maybe it wasn't the first time he's felt it, but the first time he was able to identify the emotion.

Gabriel, who seemed to view the awkwardness between Castiel and Dean, smirked. "Now both of you sit down and enjoy the show with me."

Dean and Castiel sat down dutifully, after Gabriel released their arms. Castiel looked around the room and saw a tall attractive dark haired man come to take their order.

A few minutes later, the waiter came back with their drinks. After he set then all down, he put his hand on Dean's shoulder that caused him to jump slightly at the contact. Castiel couldn't stop the scowl that came to his face as the man stared down at Dean and smiled, clearly interested. Castiel's scowl quickly morphed into shock at the man's words.

"Hey Dean, haven't seen you in a long while. It's good to see you, don't be a stranger, okay?" the man said as he walked away.

Castiel and Gabriel stared at Dean, both with raised eyebrows. Castiel's face held disbelief while Gabriel's held amusement.

Dean downed his whiskey before looking at them. "Don't look at me like that. I came here with Sam for moral support."

"Um, how many times did Sam need your support? It must have been quite a bit if they know you by name." Castiel couldn't help to ask and was amazed when he saw his best friend blush for the second time that night.

Dean jumped up from his chair, avoiding Castiel's question. "If I'm going to watch half naked men dancing around, I'm going to need more whiskey." Dean muttered as he strode to the bar.

Gabriel laughed at Dean's retreating back. "Well, that's an interesting development."

* * *

A couple hours later, Castiel was ready to go home. Gabriel had left their table to flirt with one of the dancers while Castiel watched Dean down drink after drink. Between Dean and Gabriel, Castiel had cut himself off from alcohol a while ago, seeing he was going to have to drive them home.

Castiel watched Gabriel as he ordered another drink for himself and the dancer. He was surprised the guy had any money left after blowing it on the strippers. At one point, Castiel tried to get Gabe to slow down.

"I'm sure you just paid that guy's tuition to medical school." Castiel stated dryly causing Dean to snort into his drink. That was the first response he had heard from Dean for nearly twenty minutes after Gabriel bought a lap dance for Dean. Castiel couldn't help enjoy the look of horror that crossed over his traumatized face as the stripper undulated in his lap. However amusement warred with jealousy. He wanted to be the one on Dean's lap. _Damn it, I need to quit thinking like this. Damn Balthazar._

"Oh Cassie, apparently these dancers only come here once a year. Let me enjoy!" Gabriel said grandly, waving his drink around that sloshed over the glass, half of it dumping on Castiel.

"Gabe, watch it. I don't want to smell like a brewery." Castiel grumbled as he tried to soak up the alcohol with napkins.

When the show was over, Gabriel had quickly abandoned him and Dean to talk to the dancers.

Now Castiel felt like he was babysitting the two who had so much to drink, he was trying to contemplate how he was going to get both to the car.

Castiel continued to watch Gabriel as he made moves on the brunette stripper when he heard the scrap of a chair being pulled closer and an arm slip around his waist.

Castiel gave a startled yelp at the touch and turned to see Dean's bright green eyes staring back at him. Dean pulled Castiel's body into his side.

"D-D-Dean, what are you doing?" he couldn't help to stutter as the warmth of Dean's body seeped into his own.

Dean leaned in to whisper into Castiel's ear. He couldn't stop the shiver that Dean's warm breath on the shell of his ear enticed.

"Relax Cas. Just play along. There's a guy at the bar that's been eyeing you for the past hour and I think he's about to make a move. Maybe if he thinks we're together, he won't bother trying to pick you up."

Castiel tried to concentrate on Dean's words, but all he could focus on was Dean's close proximity. However, when the words did kick in, Castiel couldn't help to feel disappointment course through him. Of course, Dean was only doing this to help him avoid an embarrassing situation.

"Wha-what do you want me to do?" Castiel cursed himself internally for stuttering once again.

"I don't know, improvise. I'm sure that…oh shit, he's coming this way." Dean whispered as his arm tightened.

Castiel tried to catch a glimpse of the man Dean was talking about, but his attention was diverted when he felt Dean start to kiss the side of his neck. Dean's mouth was hot and each kiss seemed to scorch into his skin.

Castiel was grateful for the table that hid his erection. He couldn't stop the embarrassingly loud moan though that escaped when Dean bit down on the junction of his shoulder and neck and licked the spot to soothe it.

_Please, just kill me now._ Castiel knew he had to stop this before he did something he would regret, but damn it, he didn't want to stop.

Dean obviously heard the moan and hummed into the side of his neck. The hand that was at his waist dipped down to rub circles on his stomach. Castiel felt his muscles tighten as Dean's hand started to descend lower.

A thought came through his hazy brain. _Why is Dean's hand there? The man wouldn't be able to see it, unless...this wasn't an act._

Castiel quickly dismissed the thought. Dean was drunk and not thinking straight. He pulled away to tell Dean to stop, grabbing Dean's wrist in the process. The guy at the bar probably got the point and wouldn't approach them. His words disappeared when he turned and gazed at Dean's flushed face.

He had never had the opportunity to view Dean this close. Castiel bit his lip as he studied him. Dean's pupils were dilated, showing only a small ring of green. Dean's breath started coming out in short pants, fanning Castiel's face. He thought the smell of whiskey would be a turn off, but it seemed to have the opposite effect.

Dean raised his other hand up to slide his fingers into Castiel's hair at the nape of his neck and his face came even closer. Castiel watched with fascination as Dean licked his lips and his eyelids grew heavy.

From a distance, Castiel was sure it looked like they were kissing, but there were still a small space that needed to be bridged and by all that was holy, Castiel wanted to bridge that gap.

Finally when Castiel decided to taste those perfectly shaped lips, Dean's eyes widened slightly and pulled away.

Dean cleared his throat. "The guy is gone. You won't have to worry about him now."

Castiel released a breath he didn't realize he was holding as he settled back into his chair.

"Um, I'm going to get a drink? Want one?" Dean asked, not meeting Castiel's eyes. Castiel just shook his head in the negative and watched Dean take off toward the bar.

Castiel closed his eyes in misery. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! It was just an act, it wasn't real._ Castiel hated the pain he felt for the catastrophic mistake he almost made. What the hell was he thinking?

He opened his eyes when he heard the scrape of a chair. Gabriel sat across the table from him, his golden eyes lit with concern. "Did I miss something?"

Castiel answered in a monotone voice. "No, you didn't miss a thing."

* * *

"Damn it Dean, you weigh a ton." Castiel grunted as he tried to maneuver Dean into his bedroom. Castiel had a death grip around his waist and arm as most of Dean's body weight was leaning against his smaller frame.

Once they made it to Dean's room, Castiel let Dean's body flop down on the bed and he started untying his boots.

This was the most drunk Castiel had ever seen Dean. After the near kiss, Dean drank even more before Castiel was finally able to convince them both it was time to go home. Luckily, Gabriel wasn't as drunk as he seemed so Castiel didn't have to help him to the car or house, but that was not the case with Dean.

Dean was a mess. A gorgeous mess, but a mess none the less.

"Cas?" Dean asked in a slurred voice, who had propped himself up onto his elbows.

Cas looked up from the knot he was trying to unravel and gave Dean a questioning look.

"I'm glad we left. I couldn't stand all those guys staring at you."

Dean's statement took Castiel's by surprise. "Why's that?" he couldn't resist asking.

"They all wanted to take you home. And you know," Dean stopped, his face full of consternation as he was just figuring something out for the first time, "I don't really like it when women stare at you like that either. You're too beautiful and special to be just a one night stand."

Castiel's heart went into overdrive. Despite the alcohol clouding Dean's green eyes, he could still see the sincerity there. He swallowed and went back to untying Dean's boots.

"You must be really drunk because you're getting all chick flicky on me."

Dean flopped down back on the bed and a mumbled a reply that Castiel couldn't understand.

It was quiet after that and Castiel assumed Dean had fallen asleep. Once he got the boots off, he covered Dean with a sheet and headed for the door.

"Cas?"

Castiel was halfway through the door when Dean called for him. "Yes, Dean?"

"Why would Rufus say we need to fuck it out?"

Heat bloomed in Castiel's face and he was thankful for the darkened room. He had no answer for that question.

"Good night, Dean." he said instead and quietly shut the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean woke up still in the clothes he wore the night before with a raging headache. He groaned and cupped his aching head, trying to will the pain away. He turned his head slightly to see a glass of water and aspirin on his nightstand along with a short note from Castiel saying he was going out for his Sunday run. Castiel ran a couple of miles every morning, but on Sundays, he would run ten miles.

At the thought of Castiel, last night came flooding back. Dean groaned weakly.

Sometimes, Dean really wished he was one of those guys that when they got drunk, they couldn't remember anything the next day. That was not the case with Dean Winchester. No, he remembered every detail with vivid clarity.

He moaned and buried his face in the pillow as the memory of last night ran through his head.

What the hell possessed him to act the way he did?

Okay, so maybe he did know. Every time Cas would laugh that husky laugh of his, Dean could see a few men around them look up at Castiel with interest in their eyes. It drove Dean crazy, not that he could blame them though.

Castiel was gorgeous.

That night he looked particularly good in tight black dress pants that cupped his ass and a deep blue button up shirt that brought out the startling shade of blue in his eyes. The outfit accentuated his sleek runner's body to its fullest advantage. To top it all off, Castiel sported that unruly mop of dark brown hair that begged to have fingers run through it and those full, pink, slightly chapped lips that were frequently parted in a smile.

Despite being hung over, Dean could feel his cock hardening at the thought of Castiel. He let one hand slide down his body to press the heel of his palm against his denim covered cock.

What the hell was wrong with him? Even feeling like utter shit, Dean was still able to get hard at the thought of him.

The enormity of what had happened was not lost on Dean. He almost kissed his best friend… again. Hell, he wanted Castiel to fuck him into the mattress and he had the painful erection to prove it.

_Wait, I'm the bottom? What the fuck?_

His eyes widened to comical proportions. _What the hell? I'm contemplating sex with my best friend. My male best friend. I'm not gay! No way in hell. Am I?_

Dean knew he wasn't completely straight. He had found other men attractive in the past and might have drunkenly kissed a guy one night when he visited Sam in California, but he never really went further than that or even wanted to.

Except with Castiel. In the past, he fleetingly had thoughts about Castiel that were entirely inappropriate to have about the man he called his best friend. Over the past year it had gotten worse, especially after he overheard Meg talk to Jo about their sex life. Apparently, sex with the quiet literature teacher was kinky and animalistic. Dean never hated Meg more.

After that, it has been almost impossible to get those thoughts out of his head. He had tried with women and alcohol. Obviously it didn't help.

He grudgingly got out of bed and took the aspirin that Castiel supplied before heading for the bathroom to take a shower. He really needed to quit thinking like this and get on with his day. Once he had the water at the right temperature, he stepped in and let the warm water slide down his body, trying to keep his mind carefully blank.

After a few minutes, his body relaxed and his headache started to ease. He grabbed the soap to start cleaning his body when the unbidden thoughts started that he was trying so hard to ignore.

Dean's thoughts returned to the night before. He remembered the man at the bar throwing seductive looks at Castiel. Dean felt jealousy when he thought Cas was looking back, but it wasn't until later he realized that he was just looking out for Gabriel.

Through his drunken haze, he wanted people to know he belonged to him. He had slid the chair over and was only going to put his arm around Cas's waist until he turned those beautiful cerulean eyes on him that were filled with nervous surprise. He should have pulled away then, but he was already lost.

To cover up his sudden desire to be pressed up against Cas, he made up the stupid lie about acting as a couple. He hadn't planned for it to go as far as it did though.

When Dean leaned in close to whisper in Cas's ear, those plans went out the window. Castiel smelled so goddamn good. Before he realized what he was doing, he was necking with the guy.

The feel of Castiel's warm skin on his lips and the deep moan that followed was enough to kill whatever brain cells that weren't destroyed by all the alcohol he had consumed during the night.

Dean had needed more, so he let his hand slip down to Castiel's abdomen and inched further down. Dean had to know if Castiel was as affected as he was, but Castiel grabbed his wrist in a firm grip that left Dean gasping and his cock pressing painfully against his jeans.

Castiel stared at him and Dean was powerless to look away. His friend kept biting his plump lower lip causing Dean run his other hand into Cas's hair and lean in a little closer. He wanted desperately to kiss and suck the lower lip into his own mouth and soothe the abused flesh with his tongue.

Pleasure coiled inside him. He hadn't realized the whole time he was thinking about Cas in the shower, he was tunneling his cock into his hand.

He was so close. He thought about Cas's warm skin, lithe body and those hands. Those goddamn hands. He could imagine Cas gripping his hair tightly with those hands while Dean lowered himself to his knees, placing his head where he wanted it.

He wondered what those blue eyes would look like, heavy with passion, staring down at him or what it would feel like for Cas to slip into Dean's eager body. Dean's breath came out in ragged pants as he leaned a forearm on the shower wall letting the water beat over his shoulders and back as he stroked himself to completion.

"Oh god… _Cas!_ " Dean practically screamed as he came hard to the images in his head. He gasped for air and his legs shook. _Damn, if jerking off to him felt this good, imagine the real thing._

Once the blood and air made it back to his brain, Dean groaned. Fuck, he had just jerked off to his best friend. What hell was wrong with him? Who was he kidding? He would never know what it would be like to have the real thing with Cas.

Last night, Dean had thought for a moment that Castiel would actually lean in and take the kiss he was offering, but there was a long moment of hesitation. That hesitation caused Dean to pull back.

Castiel was straight, damn it. He was also still vulnerable from his break up so any lust he might have perceived in those eyes was misplaced or imagined.

Dean tried to ignore the sadness at the thought that they would never go beyond being friends. Dean would rather have Castiel in his life as his best friend than not at all.

He couldn't and wouldn't define what he felt toward Cas, but he knew that whatever these damn emotions were, now that they were out of his tightly packed box that he shoved at the bottom of his heart, he didn't know how to shove them back in.

Or how was he ever going to view Castiel as simply his best friend again?

* * *

"Dean!"

Dean turned around to see his "little" brother come bounding toward him in his cap and gown. Dean's face split into a huge grin as Sam practically tackled him, his arms squeezing around Dean's mid section and lifting him off his feet.

"Sammy! Can't breathe." Dean wheezed, but kept his smile as Sam lowered him back to his feet.

Dean and Sam's parents, John and Mary came up behind the boys wearing identical grins on their faces.

"Oh honey, we're so proud of you!" Mary exclaimed as she gave Sam a hug and made him bend down so she could give him a kiss on the cheek.

"So, how does it feel to be a lawyer?" John asked after giving his youngest son a big hug and slap on the back.

Sam smiled and laughed. "I'm not quite a lawyer yet. I still have to take the bar exam in July."

"I know you will do great on it, you always were the brains between the two of us." Dean laughed as pride filled his chest.

Sam frowned slightly at Dean. "Don't do that."

Dean gave Sam a confused look. "Do what, Sammy?"

"Put yourself down like that. I don't understand why you are convinced you're not smart."

Dean sighed. He knew he wasn't dumb by any means, but it was hard not to look that way when he's sandwiched between Sam and Cas who were both geniuses.

"Okay you two. Not even five minutes go by before you two start bickering. Now, let's go out for dinner to celebrate. Your dad's paying."

"Me? I thought you said you were paying." John pretended to be affronted, but he ruined the effect by winking at his wife who wore a mischievous grin.

Of all places Sam could have chosen, he chose a diner not far from the college and ordered a cheeseburger.

Dean couldn't help but to chuckle as he watched Sam devour his sandwich.

"Of all the places we could have gone, this is the place you wanted to go? You wanted to go to a diner and eat a burger? What happened to that rabbit shit you're always eating?"

"Dean, language." Mary admonished. Dean sent his mother an apologetic smile even though he was twenty-nine year old man.

"I enjoy a burger now and then. I chose a diner because it reminded me of all those road trips we would take in the summer and the hole in the wall diners we would eat at."

John laughed at that. "I miss those trips. We never had a place in mind as we drove, we would just keep driving until we found something interesting. We would usually spend the night in a cheap motel that was nearby."

"Some of those motels, I'm surprised we didn't get kicked out of them. Especially with you, Dean and Cas sharing a room. I remember one night where the three of you were making so much noise. When I went to check on you, you all had rearranged the room because Cas said it would have better "flow". How an eleven year old could come up with those kinds of ideas, I'll never know." Mary laughed at the memory.

Castiel and his single mother had moved into the Winchesters' neighborhood when he was five. Since Mary wasn't working at the time, she would babysit Castiel while his mother was at work. It didn't take much time before Castiel was practically a permanent fixture there between Castiel's mother always working long hours and he and Dean being such good friends. John and Mary considered him the third son they never had. He even went with them on all their family vacations. Dean smiled to himself. He couldn't remember a time when Castiel wasn't in his life.

"Where is Cas? I was hoping to see him while we were here." John asked, looking at his oldest son. John and Mary had moved to Kansas a few years ago when John's father, Henry had taken ill.

"He wanted to be here, but he couldn't get away from work." Dean was ashamed to say he was a little relieved that Cas didn't come with him to California. He didn't know if he could take being trapped in a car with him for the two day drive.

In the two weeks since the night at the bar, they have deliberately been keeping busy. Cas was scarce around the house and Dean would stay late at the shop.

When they would see each other, Dean tried to act as everything was normal. Castiel acted as nothing at all had passed between them that night.

That pissed Dean off to no end. It felt like Dean's whole life has been turned upside down while Castiel stayed his same serene self, obviously unaffected by the whole incident.

Dean was hoping the week he was gone would clear his head and hopefully be able to go back to Sioux Falls without punching or kissing Castiel.

The worst part was he wanted to confide in somebody, but couldn't. Normally he would go to Cas but he obviously couldn't go to him about this. He could go to Sam. He probably would give him some decent advice, but he would want to probe his feelings and get into all that touchy feely shit he hated.

He looked over at Sam who was smiling and joking around with their parents. No, he couldn't take his problems to Sammy, not right now when he was so happy. Besides, he was the older brother; he should be giving the advice not asking for it.

Damn, he really missed his best friend.

* * *

"Jo, what the hell happened?" Sam hissed into the phone, trying to stay quiet. Dean was asleep in the next room. Sam was hiding in the bathroom of the motel they were staying at.

Dean was moving Sam back to South Dakota since Sam didn't have much to bring back with him from California except for some clothes and books, everything had fit easily into the Impala. He thought he would enjoy this little road trip with his brother, but it wasn't going as expected.

"What? What's going on?" Jo asked groggily. Sam had obviously had awakened her.

"Why is Dean acting all depressed like Bella when Edward left her?" Sam growled.

There was only static on the other end for a moment. "Dude, please, for the love of god tell me you haven't read Twilight."

Sam blushed. "For entertainment value, it's not half bad." he mumbled.

Jo snorted. "Are you Team Edward or Team Jacob? No, let me guess, Team Jacob because he's always shirtless."

"Jo, please, can you be serious? I'm worried about Dean."

"Don't tell me to be serious. You woke me up at three fucking am and interrupted my fucking beauty sleep. I have to be up in three fucking hours. You're lucky you don't have a raging bitch on your hands right now."

"God, when did you get such a mouth on you? I think you missed a couple of fucks in there somewhere."

"It's an occupational hazard when you oversee a crew of fifteen construction workers. So tell me what's going on."

Sam leaned against the sink. "I've seen him through all kinds of moods, but I've never actually seen him sad. I don't like it."

Jo sighed. "Gabe said something happened the night he took them to the gay bar, but he's not for sure what. He said at one point he had looked over at them and thought they had admitted their feelings for each other."

"Why did he think that?"

"Because apparently it look like they were making out and your brother was trying to get his hand down Cas's pants."

"What!" Sam yelled and then cursed himself. He went to the door and peeked into the room. Dean was still sound asleep.

"Why didn't you tell me this before? So what happened?" Sam demanded.

"Sorry, but I knew you were busy with finals so I didn't want to distract you from that. Gabe doesn't know what happened. Suddenly they broke apart and Dean went on a bender. Now they are both acting weird. They are overly polite to each other and moody bitches to the rest of us."

Sam paced the small bathroom. "So it appears Gabe's plan might have backfired. We need to think of something to fix it. We should be home by tomorrow afternoon. You and Gabe come by my apartment tomorrow night around nine. We need to make this right."

"Okay, I'll call Gabe first thing in the morning and let him know. Don't worry; we'll knock some sense into their heads."

"Good. Now I only hope Dean doesn't sing All Out of Love again like he did on most of the ride today. If he does, I might just fling myself out of the car."


	6. Chapter 6

"By now, you all should have finished reading _The Jungle_ and be preparing for your final exam that is next week. Remember, that the essay section of the exam will account for forty percent, so make sure you are well versed in the subject matter." Castiel paced in front of his students as he gave them final instructions about their exam.

Castiel stopped pacing when he heard some students groan about the essay portion. He slid off his black framed glasses and smiled kindly to the class. "Don't worry, if you have kept up on your reading assignments, you'll do fine. We will be doing reviews from now until the day of the final to help prepare you." He put his glasses back on. "Any questions?"

A few students had some questions that Castiel answered and decided to go ahead and start the review. He looked around the room, noticing quite a few students had their heads down, avoiding his probing gaze.

"Adam, what do the vast stockyards, packed with animals, symbolize?" Castiel asked.

The blonde boy's head popped up and Castiel saw him swallow nervously. "Um, Mr. Novak, I'm sorry, but I haven't finished the book yet."

Castiel sighed heavily. "Mr. Milligan, what has prevented you from finishing it? How far have you read?"

"I've only read the first chapter, but I lost my book and I haven't had time to replace it…."

"You've only read the first chapter? You do realize you need to have this read by next Wednesday, correct?"

"Yes, sir. I'll try to get another book." Adam's face was red and he lowered his eyes miserably.

Castiel had sympathy for the boy knowing it was just him and his mother. Adam also worked a lot of hours at a gas station at night to help his mother with the bills. Knowing Adam, a bully probably tore up his copy of the book and he didn't have the money to replace it.

Castiel called Adam to the front and passed him a copy of Upton Sinclair's novel. "Try to finish this book by the end of the week and if you have time off from work on Monday and Tuesday, I'll give you some extra review after school, okay?" Castiel said quietly to Adam so the other students wouldn't hear.

Adam gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you Mr. Novak. I'll make sure I have those two nights off." Castiel smiled gently and gave him a pat on the shoulder before sending him back to his seat.

"Since we are running short on time, I'll write out a few review questions. Be prepared to discuss them tomorrow." Castiel turned around and wrote on the dry erase board. When he was done, he lifted up his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache forming. He didn't know if it was the pressure of getting everything done in time for the end of the school year or because Dean was coming home that day.

He refused to think of the excitement and nervousness he felt of the prospect of seeing Dean after nearly a week. The house had been quiet and lonely without him. They have texted or talked on the phone every day, but he had been worried because even though Dean seemed to act normal, there was something bothering Castiel. He could sense that Dean was showing Castiel a bit of reserve that have never been there before.

Castiel mentally shook himself from his thoughts. He needed to focus on his class.

He put the dry erase marker down and turned back toward the class. As he turned, he noticed several girls in the front row started to blush as their eyes jumped up and away from him. He arched a brow at them in confusion. He shook his head and continued.

"Make sure you have these copied down and I have a study sheet…"

A knock at the door interrupted him. Dean came walking into the classroom before Castiel could answer. He fought the warmth that swamped his chest at the sight of his travel worn friend. He knew he missed him, but he didn't realize how much until he saw Dean striding in.

Castiel frowned at the same girls in the front row when he heard several of them sigh dreamily as they watched Dean.

"Hey Cas, sorry to bother you but do you have a minute?"

The bell rang at that moment signaling the end of class.

"Don't forget to grab a study sheet on the way out!" he called over the bustle of students eager to get to their lockers before the next class.

Once the classroom cleared out, Castiel sat at the edge of his desk and looked up at Dean.

"Hello, Dean. I didn't think you would be home for another couple of hours." he said, trying to ignore the hard clip of his heart.

Dean was uncharacteristically quiet as he just stood there and stared at Castiel. He started to grow nervous under Dean's stare. He removed his glasses and started to clean them with a handkerchief to give him something to do.

"Never knew you wore glasses." Dean finally looked away. "I was in a hurry to get home. I might have broken a few speed laws on the way."

Castiel laughed as Dean sat at the edge of the desk next to him, taking the glasses out of his hands.

Dean put them on and gave him one of his flirty smiles. _Wait, flirty?_

"How do I look?"

Castiel gulped. The glasses seemed to magnify his green eyes which gave them a luminous appeal.

"They look good on you, but you always look good." Castiel mumbled and then momentarily closed his eyes for letting that comment slip. When he opened them and looked up, Dean had a big smile on his face. Dean bumped Castiel's shoulder with his own.

"Thanks, Cas. Aren't you the flatterer?" he laughed, taking off the glasses and handing them back to Castiel.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Try not to get a swelled head Winchester."

"Lately, that's not the only head that swells around you."

Castiel's mouth dropped open slightly. _Did he mean…?_

Dean must have seen the look on Castiel's face and snorted. "Calm down dude, I'm just messing with you."

Castiel laughed weakly. "Of course." he muttered. "What did you need, Dean?"

"Oh yeah, I must have forgotten my house key when I left. Can I borrow yours?"

Castiel nodded and dug through his pant pocket. He took the key off the key ring and handed it to Dean.

"Thanks. Well, I better go. It sounds like your next class is on their way. See you at home."

He started to walk toward the door before Castiel stopped him.

"Dean?"

Dean turned around. "Yeah, Cas?"

"I'm glad you're home." Castiel gave his friend a small smile.

Dean gave him a smile in return. "Glad to be home."

He started back toward the door before abruptly stopping and turning back around.

"Cas? You know those girls that sit in the front. You do realize that they were staring at your ass, right?"

Castiel huffed out an embarrassed chuckle. "I'm sure they weren't."

Dean gave him a wink. "Yes, they were. And I don't blame them a damn bit."

Castiel shot a shocked look at Dean's retreating back.

* * *

Dean sat in the Impala in front of the school, fingering Cas's key and smiled softly. He pulled out his car keys where an identical key hung from the key ring. He just wanted an excuse to see Cas as soon as he dropped Sam off.

He was glad he did because he was able to witness Castiel's expression upon seeing him. Pleased delight seemed to cause his blue eyes to sparkle behind those sexy glasses when Dean walked into the room.

Maybe he wasn't imagining what he'd been seeing in Castiel's eyes after all. He gave a chuckle and started his Baby, engine roaring as he made his way home.

* * *

Sam was organizing his bookshelf to pass the time as he waited for Jo and Gabriel to arrive. When Dean had dropped him off earlier, he spent most of the day unpacking and walked to a nearby grocery store to pick a few things up. He realized he needed to get a car pronto.

He had just put the last book in place when he heard the doorbell ring. Sam got up and wiped his hands on his jeans. For some reason, he was slightly nervous about meeting Gabriel after talking to him on the phone. At least Jo would be there to act as a buffer.

He looked around at his furnished apartment to make sure it was neat and shrugged. It wasn't the most impressive place, but it was good enough for the next couple of years until he became more established.

He walked the short distance to the door and opened it. He was expecting to find two people at the door, but there was only one. And it wasn't Jo.

The man was short, but everybody seemed short to Sam. He had light brown hair and mischievous golden eyes. He was also wearing a police uniform. Sam felt his mouth go dry. Sam always had a thing for men in uniforms.

"You must be Gabriel." Sam stated the obvious for a lack of anything else better to say.

Gabriel was busy ogling Sam up and down, causing Sam to blush slightly. A slow smirk appeared. "Jesus, you're tall. And hot as hell."

Sam felt his face get redder, causing the shorter man's smirk grow bigger.

Feeling a little embarrassed, Sam lashed out, "Jesus, you're short."

Gabriel barked out a laugh and pushed past Sam into the apartment. He pulled a tootsie pop out of his pocket, tearing off the wrapper. "I like you, kid."

Sam tried to ignore the way Gabriel's mouth worked over the tootsie pop provocatively, slightly staining his lips red. Sam cleared his throat nervously and looked away when Gabriel gave him a wink.

"Where's Jo?" Sam asked, sitting on the couch and tapped his hands on his knees, restlessly.

"She should be here anytime. She texted me and said she was running a little behind." Gabriel plopped down on the couch next to Sam, his thigh pressed up against Sam's.

Sam swallowed and tried to inch away, but his other side was already plastered to the arm rest.

"So how did you meet Dean, Cas and Jo again?" Sam asked, his voice going up an octave when Gabriel's hand accidently brushed high on his upper thigh. Sam jumped up and started pacing.

Gabriel watched Sam from the couch, amusement written on his face. "I met them at Rufus's. I was actually going to try to pick up Cas, but then I saw how him and Dean were hot for each other, so I backed off. It wouldn't have worked out between us seeing how I quickly saw him more of a younger brother."

Sam stopped walking and stared incredulously at Gabriel. "You tried to pick up Cas? Do they know this?"

He chuckled. "Hell no, I didn't tell them. I don't have a death wish. Your brother would probably dismember me, starting with my dick. And that would be a shame because my cock is a thing of beauty."

Sam felt himself flush and had the insane wish to see it. As if reading Sam's mind, Gabriel stood up and started unbuckling his belt and his voice deepened. "I could show you…"

"No! Don't need to see it!" Sam said, rushing over and put hands over Gabriel's to still them.

Hazel eyes locked with golden and Sam felt a flare of heat ignite in his abdomen. Gabriel stepped closer, his eyes bright and tipped his face up to Sam's. Sam started to lean down but Jo's untimely arrival had them both cursing under their breath.

"Sam, you dork, you left your door open." Jo called out as she entered, but stopped when she saw Sam and Gabriel practically in an embrace.

She arched an eyebrow. "Am I interrupting something?"

Sam pulled away first while Gabriel scowled at Jo. "Harvelle, you've got lousy timing."

Jo just smirked. "No, I've got perfect timing. Got to protect college boy's virtue."

Sam rolled his eyes but glad for Jo's interruption. While Gabriel and Jo bickered back and forth, Sam was able to get control of his raging libido. Sam usually took it slow with guys, but things just seemed instantaneous with Gabriel. Sam wore a smirk of his own. Once he got the Dean and Cas situation squared away, he was damn sure going to finish what him and Gabriel started a few moments ago.

"Sam? Sam! Do you want to hear the plan I came up with or not?" Jo asked disgruntled.

"You have a plan? Tell us."

Jo smiled deviously. "Yes, it's a little thing called jealousy."

* * *

Castiel was miserable. It was a Saturday night and everybody was at Rufus's bar celebrating Sam's graduation and homecoming. He should be thrilled, but he wasn't.

He was very happy to have Sam back, but it was Dean who was making him miserable. All week, it seemed Dean made every excuse to be near him or to touch him. The touches were never sexual, but he made them feel that way.

Dean would do things like reaching past him for something on the counter while he was making dinner, causing his chest to rub against Castiel's back.

Then there was the clothing situation. It seemed like every night, Castiel would walk in with Dean half naked. He was constantly shirtless, claiming he was hot. One day, Castiel was getting so flustered and couldn't concentrate on grading that he snapped at Dean to turn the damn air on if he was so hot.

The next day, when Castiel came home, he was fully clothed in which he was simultaneously grateful and disappointed. Castiel was about to tackle Dean and kiss and suck every luscious inch of that broad chest.

By Saturday morning, Castiel thought that maybe Dean was interested and he would try to broach the subject to Dean that night and convince him they should try to take their friendship to another level. He had the perfect way to convince Dean too. It was very logical, at least Castiel thought so. Show by example though a hands on approach.

He was going to fuck Dean's brains out.

However, it seemed that Castiel misread everything because Dean was currently sitting at the bar talking animatedly to a lovely red headed woman named Anna.

Castiel took a page out of Dean's book. He ordered another whiskey as he scowled at the couple.

"Is this seat taken?" Castiel looked up to see a slender blonde woman smiling down at him. She seemed to be more Dean's type than his, but in a moment of weakness, he found himself smiling back.

"Have a seat." Castiel gestured to the chair next to him.

She sat down and held out her hand in which Castiel immediately shook. "I'm Lilith."

"Castiel."

She looked around the bar. "Do you know what this party is all about?"

"It's for my friend Sam. New around here?" Castiel asked. He was glad to have somebody to talk with to take his mind off of Dean.

"I just moved here a couple of weeks ago. My father, Luc, just opened a bookstore here in town."

Once Castiel found out she worked with her father and she was book aficionado like him. They ended up talking for hours about different books.

A few times, Castiel would look up and catch Dean watching them from the bar, frowning. The red head was nowhere in sight.

"It's getting late, I should get going." Lilith said, reluctantly. She grabbed a napkin and a pen from her purse and wrote down her number.

"If you want to get together again and talk or maybe get something to eat, call me." She smiled handing the napkin to Castiel.

Castiel couldn't help to show his surprise. Lilith clearly was interested in him and wanted to go out with him. Even though he didn't have that kind of interest in her, he had to admit it felt good. He pocketed the napkin.

"Yes, I'd love to continue our conversation in a quieter setting sometime." he smiled at her. He stood up unsteadily, realizing he probably shouldn't have had that last whiskey, as she did and she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hope to hear from you soon."

Castiel watched her walk away before sitting back down. He looked at his watch and saw it was getting late.

"Ready to go, Casanova?" Dean asked from behind him. Castiel jumped slightly, startled, but also from the abrupt tone in his voice.

"Yes, I'm ready." he paid his tab and said goodnight to everybody. Dean had to help him to the car. He really did have a little more to drink than he thought.

The ride home was tense and awkward. Castiel attempted to make conversation, but Dean would only give one word answers or would grunt in agreement or disagreement. It didn't take Castiel long to give up and let the car fall silent.

It was only once they were back home and walking into the living room that Dean broke the silence.

"I think you should stay clear of that woman. She's bad news."

Castiel had just sat down on the couch looked up at Dean in surprise. "You mean Lilith? How do you know she's bad news?" he asked curiously.

"I can just tell. Stay away from her."

Castiel was starting to get annoyed. "Why? How can you just tell? She seemed perfectly nice to me."

Dean leaned against the living room wall and crossed his arms over his chest. "I know because I've been with girls like her. She's really only interested in a good time and that's it."

Castiel stood up and walked over to Dean, anger seeming to clear his head a little. "So, you believe she has no interest in me, she just thinks, as you would say, an easy fuck?"

Dean blinked. "No, I didn't mean it that way…"

Castiel interrupted him, getting truly angry and frustrated. "How do you know she's not interested in _me_? You know, I get really tired of being the boring one of our little group here. Lilith and I actually have quite a bit in common and she was actually _interested_ in me. Even if she just wanted a one night stand, it's still nice to feel desirable because I haven't felt that way in a long time."

Dean's jaw clenched as he pushed his body away from the wall. "You don't think anybody finds you interesting and desirable? You are the most interesting person I know. You know a little bit about everything." Dean stepped closer, his face flushed in anger.

"As for desirable, my fucking dick turns to stone when you're around and all you have to be doing is breathing! So don't you fucking dare tell me that nobody finds you interesting or desirable!" Dean spat out angrily, just before pulling Castiel roughly to him and claiming his mouth.

Castiel was frozen for a moment, in disbelief that Dean was actually kissing him, but when the reality kicked in, he returned the kiss with fervor.

Castiel clutched Dean's shoulders as he fought Dean for dominance. The kiss was rough and angry; years of denial being splintered as built up need came rushing through. Castiel bit sharply at Dean's bottom lip, causing Dean to moan into his mouth.

Castiel didn't realize he had pushed Dean up against the wall and was rubbing his hardened cock against Dean's. Nothing had ever felt so good. Castiel roughly pulled Dean's head back by his hair and started to lavish his jaw and neck with kisses and nips, causing the green eyed man to shudder.

"Cas, stop!" Dean yanked himself away from Castiel, panting. Castiel growled at the interruption.

"I'm not fucking doing this right now with you. You're drunk. Besides, I've been throwing myself at you all week and nothing! Then one skinny blonde bat her eyelashes at you and you're all over her."

Castiel stared at him bewildered. "What the hell are you talking about? We talked about books. She gave me her number. It's not like we copulated on the table in front of everybody."

Dean ran his hand through his hair. "Go to bed Cas. I only want this when you want _me_ not because I'm a willing body because you're drunk and horny."

"Dean…"

"Goodnight, Cas."

Before Castiel realized what was happening, Dean was locked away in his bedroom.

Dean thought he just wanted him because he was simply there because he was drunk?

How did that foolish notion get into Dean's head? Now knowing Castiel was not alone in these feelings, he was going to have to show Dean what he wanted. Which was Dean. Preferably naked.

A rare, sexy smirk came across Castiel's face as he stared at Dean's closed door.

_This is going to be so much fun._


	7. Chapter 7

Sam, Gabriel and Jo watched from a corner table as Castiel and Dean left the bar to head home.

"Stellar plan there, Jo." Gabriel quipped sarcastically.

Jo clenched her teeth. "I told Anna to flirt with Cas. I can't help it if she has a thing for Dean."

Sam remained quiet for a moment. "Maybe not everything is ruined. Who was the blonde sitting with Cas?"

Jo shrugged her shoulders. "Never seen her before."

Sam hummed softly to himself. "I'll find out. Maybe we could use this to our advantage. I probably should go. Tomorrow's Sunday and Cas always goes on his long run. I usually join him when I'm home. I can probably weasel some information from him."

"Sounds good. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go home too and go to bed. Scheming takes a lot out of a girl." Jo said, yawning. Sam and Gabriel said their goodnights to her.

Once Jo had left, Sam realized he was stranded since he had caught a ride with Dean and Cas. Damn, he really needed to get a car.

"Damn it." Sam muttered.

"What's the matter, Moose?" Gabriel asked playfully.

Sam arched a brow. "Moose?"

Gabriel grinned as he leaned back in his chair, balancing it on the back legs. "Well, you're huge and you're so goddamn cute with that shaggy hair. Like a moose. So what's wrong?"

Sam blushed a little at Gabriel's description and shook his head. "Dean was my ride. I guess I'll have to call a cab."

Gabriel's chair clunked down on all four legs. "I drove here, I can take you home."

Sam was a little uneasy about the offer, being in such close proximity to Gabriel, but he had little choice. "Thanks Gabe, I'd appreciate it."

The short drive to Sam's apartment was fairly quiet. Sam, who was usually good with small talk, found that he couldn't think of anything to say. Gabriel seemed comfortable with the silence. He would occasionally look over at Sam and give him a smile and a wink.

When they arrived to the apartment, Sam turned to thank Gabriel, but saw he had turned off the ignition and was getting out of the car.

"Hey, my father taught me that you should always walk your date to the door. Besides, I don't want anyone jumping you in the dark on the way to your apartment." he said when Sam shot him a look of confusion.

"I'm 6'4. I don't think anybody will be jumping me." he laughed as him and Gabriel walked side by side to his door.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Gabriel muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Moose." Gabriel gave Sam a wicked smile.

Sam unlocked his door and stood there awkwardly for a moment. "Thanks for bringing me home. By the way, this wasn't a date."

Gabriel leaned against the door frame. "Are you so sure about that? I mean, we had drinks, I drove you home and then we had wild, crazy sex."

"We haven't had sex." Sam stared down at him in disbelief.

"Date's not over yet." Gabriel smirked just before he curled his hand around the nape of Sam's neck, forcing him to bend down so he could capture his lips with his own.

Sam tensed for a moment before he let himself soften in Gabriel's embrace. The last few years, Sam had a nonexistent social life because of school. It had been too damn long since the last time he had been with anybody. He moaned wantonly when he felt Gabriel's tongue breach his lips.

They quickly entered the apartment with Gabriel kicking the door shut behind him. By the time Gabriel pushed Sam down on the couch, Gabriel had managed to get Sam out of his shirt. Sam whimpered lowly at the loss of Gabriel's body heat.

Sam looked up at Gabriel who stood over him as he pulled his t-shirt over his head, mussing up his hair in the process. Sam felt his breathing pick up as he stared at Gabriel. The guy might be small in stature, but he was built with compact muscles. Sam propped himself up on his elbows and groaned.

Gabriel smirked as he threw his shirt to the side and started to unbuckle his belt. "Who knew the prudish lawyer was nothing but a greedy little cock-slut?"

Sam felt his whole body flush and his cock throbbed painfully against his jeans. He was about to object to being called a cock-slut but his tongue seemed to stick to the roof of his mouth as Gabriel quickly whipped out his belt and undid his jeans.

"Get ready big boy, I'm about to fucking rock your world."

And rock it he did.

* * *

The next morning, Cas woke up to the feeling of a warm body at his back. Castiel felt his heart accelerate at the thought that Dean had come to his senses and decided to join him in bed. Castiel looked over his shoulders and instead of seeing green eyes, he saw sparkling hazel eyes.

"Good morning Cas! Time for our run!" Sam greeted with annoying enthusiasm. Castiel groaned and turned back over, throwing his blanket over his head.

"Go away Sam. Go bother your brother."

"Come on Cas, you know you're pretty much my brother too. Besides, Dean would rip my head off if I attempted to wake him up at six on a Sunday morning."

"I'm going to skip the run this morning. Go without me."

There was silence. Castiel cautiously poked his head out of the covers and looked back at Sam who stared at him with his eyebrows snapped together.

"Except for that time you had a bad case of the flu, you never miss your runs. What's going on?"

Castiel sighed and rolled over onto his back to stare at the ceiling. "Nothing's wrong, just a little hung over. To make you happy, I'll go, just give me a moment."

Sam reached over to ruffle Cas's already sleep mussed hair much to his annoyance and hopped off the bed. Castiel noticed Sam wince a little as he walked to the door.

"Are you all right Sam?

Sam turned back to Castiel, his face curiously red. "I'm fine, just slept wrong. Just hurry up, it's getting late."

The majority of the run was blessedly quiet. Castiel wasn't lying when he told Sam he was a little hung over. The two of them ran in sync down a rural road that was not far from Dean's house since he lived on the edge of town. Castiel breathed in the crisp morning air, hoping it would help clear his mind.

However, not feeling to his full capacity after a night of heavy drinking, Castiel had to stop a couple of miles from the house to catch his breath.

Sam leaned against a tree as Castiel caught his breath.

"So, who was that woman you were talking to last night?"

Castiel looked up at Sam. "Her name is Lilith. She just moved her with her father. They opened a bookstore downtown."

"Oh yeah, it's not far from my apartment. I remember passing it the other day. Are you going to ask her out?"

Castiel stared at Sam suspiciously. "I don't know. She gave me her number, but I think she would make a good friend more than anything else."

Sam nodded, seeming satisfied with the answer.

Castiel continued to stare at Sam until Sam started to fidget uncomfortably. Castiel knew there was something different about Sam this morning. He had always been a morning person, but he seemed a little _too_ cheerful this morning.

Then everything seemed to click into place. The flushed skin that looked suspiciously like stubble burn, the effervescent attitude, the _wince_ he witnessed earlier, and was that a hickey on his neck?

"Sam Winchester, you had sex last night." Castiel blurted out causing Sam's face to burn red.

"Cas!"

"Oh my god, you did! Who was it?" Castiel asked trying to think who it could possibly be since he hadn't even been back in town for a week.

Sam stared at the ground as the toe of his shoe kicked up some gravel from the road.

"Gabriel." he mumbled under his breath.

" _Gabriel?_ I'm going to fucking kill him." Castiel growled, causing Sam's eyes to widen in alarm.

"Why?" he asked, his shock still showing at the vehemence in Castiel's normally serene attitude.

Castiel calmed himself down. "Gabriel is my friend. And he's a wonderful friend at that, but the man is, for lack of a better word, a bit of a whore."

Sam smirked. "So, in other words, he's Dean."

Castiel bristled and came to Dean's defense. "Dean's not a whore, he's just really…affectionate."

Sam burst out laughing, but quickly sobered. "I realize I've only known Gabriel for not even a week, but there's just something about him that draws me to him. Maybe it was only a one night stand, but maybe that's all I wanted too."

Castiel shook his head at the man he thought of as his baby brother. "Sam, you're not the one night stand kind of guy. You must really like Gabriel if you had sex with him. I just don't want to see you get hurt is all. If Gabe breaks your heart, I'll break his face."

Sam gave a weak laugh. "You're worse than Dean with the big brother act."

Castiel gave a half smile and small laugh. "Really Sam, what do you think Dean will be breaking while I'm breaking Gabe's face?"

Sam blanched at the thought.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Sam walked into Hades bookstore, chuckling at the odd name. His eyes widened when took in the interior of the store. From the exterior, the store appeared like it would be small, but looks were deceiving. It was rather large store that held a lost in time kind of look with old wooden bookcases and a gleaming wood floor. In one corner there was a small reading area with worn, but comfortable looking leather chairs and a table that held a coffee machine so the patrons could enjoy free coffee as they browsed the many aisles of books.

Sam loved bookstores. They were like his home away from home. Any free moment he had, he would be in a bookstore, escaping through books to get over his homesickness, especially his first year at college.

"Can I help you find anything?" a feminine voice rang out from the corner of the store. Sam looked over to an ornate wooden counter to find the blonde from the night before.

He made his way to the counter and gave her a boyish grin that he had seen Dean give countless women over the years.

"I was just looking around. I just moved back to town and saw we finally had a bookstore. I wanted to check it out. My name is Sam." he held his hand out to the blonde.

She smiled and shook his hand. "I'm Lilith. Aren't you the one they were having a party for last night?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, that was me. Didn't realize you were there. The place was quite busy last night." He lied about not noticing her.

"It was. So, you're friends with Castiel. Can you tell me about him? I ended up talking to him last night and he's just fascinating…"

Sam cut her off, "He's in love with my brother, Dean."

Lilith stared at him wide eyed for a moment before laughing. "Is Dean the good looking guy in the leather jacket that was at the bar all night?"

"That would be him."

She gave Sam a secretive smile. "I already knew I didn't have a chance with Castiel, but I felt bad because he looked so lonely and miserable sitting there staring at Dean. I only meant to keep him company for a little bit, but the guy really is fascinating and he made a boring evening much more enjoyable."

Sam huffed good-naturedly. "Why can everybody around them see it, but them? I don't understand when it comes to each other, those two are blind idiots."

Lilith leaned against the counter and smiled. "Sounds like you have been trying to shed some light for those two. Sometimes it takes a while to strip down the preconceived notions to get to the raw, naked truth."

Something Lilith said struck home with Sam and a plan started to quickly form. He gave Lilith a big grin and leaned forward.

"So Lilith, how are you at poker?" Sam asked causing Lilith to give him a puzzled smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean was convinced that Cas was on a mission to kill him.

It all started Monday morning when Dean's alarm failed to go off. Mondays were the only day he actually left for work before Castiel because that was the day he would try to catch up on paperwork at the shop.

However, today was important he made it on time since he was expecting a delivery of parts for a car he was working on for a customer. He jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Dean was in such a hurry, he didn't notice that there was steam coming through from underneath of the bathroom door. He opened the door just in time to see Castiel stepping out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his trim waist.

Dean stood there for a moment to admire the picture Castiel made. Cas's normally messy hair was wet and slicked back from his forehead. Water droplets glistened on his surprisingly defined chest and arms.

_Fuck, when did Cas get so buff?_ Dean realized he hadn't seen Castiel shirtless since before he went off to college and then he was a little on the scrawny side. Dean felt like he swallowed his tongue as he continued to look his fill.

Castiel stepped closer and reached past Dean to grab his hairbrush that was on the counter behind him. As Castiel lifted his arm, Dean spotted what looked to be writing down his side of his torso. _When the hell did he get a tattoo and why didn't he ever tell me!_

Before Dean could read the tattoo, Castiel had lowered his arm again, his damp chest rubbing against Dean's. Dean gulped as Castiel's woodsy scent, magnified by the shower, invaded his nostrils.

Dean bit his lip hard to keep from moaning aloud.

Castiel smirked. "Bathroom's all yours."

Dean stood there and watched Castiel walk to his room. Instead of closing the door to his bedroom, he left it open and dropped the towel. Dean got a good glimpse of Castiel's round, perfect ass and thick, strong thighs before Castiel kicked the door shut with his foot.

Dean had never jerked off so fast in the shower before in his life, nearly drawing blood when he bit his fist to keep quiet so he wouldn't be heard.

The next day wasn't much better. Dean came home from work to find Cas reclining on the couch grading papers, glasses perched on his nose framing his large blue eyes as if they were works of art.

Dean didn't have a problem with Cas grading papers in the living room. What he had a problem with was him grading them _naked._

"Cas, dude! What the fuck?" Dean yelled after his initial shock wore off. He tried valiantly to keep his eyes off of Castiel and the pile of papers that sat precariously on his lap. He felt his face heat up and his cock give an interested twitch at all the skin on display.

Castiel gave Dean a look full of innocence. "What? It's laundry day. I do not see the problem. It's not like you haven't seen me unclothed before."

"Yeah, when we were like six! If you don't have any clean clothes put something of mine on for fuck sake!"

Castiel's azure eyes blinked up at him from behind his glasses. "As you wish Dean."

Dean quickly turned around when he heard the rustling of papers as Castiel stood up. When he heard Castiel make it to his bedroom, Dean darted off to the kitchen to find his other best friend. Jack Daniels.

On Wednesday, Dean was working late to finish up a car for a customer that was picking it up the next morning. He looked blearily at the clock to see it was almost eleven.

"Hello? Dean?"

Dean perked up when he heard Cas's voice call out from the entrance of the garage. "Back here!"

Dean stood up and grabbed a rag to wipe his hands the best he could. Castiel came around the back end of the car Dean was working on, hands holding a paper bag and a pie.

Dean's eyes zeroed in on the pastry. "Dude, you brought me pie?"

Castiel handed the paper bag to Dean. "And dinner. I figured you haven't eaten yet. However, the pie is for everybody, so don't eat it all." Dean's stomach rumbled loudly in confirmation.

Dean sat the bag on a nearby table and went to reach for the pie. Castiel pulled the pie out of his reach. "You're hands are filthy. Besides, you should eat real food first."

"Come on, Cas, its _pie_. Besides, I should test it out before the others eat any."

Castiel chuckled. "Why do I have a feeling when Bobby and Ash come in tomorrow, there won't be any pie left? I'll put this in the breakroom for you. Now go wash your hands and eat your dinner."

Dean plopped down on a folding chair and watched as Cas started to make his way to the breakroom with the treat. Dean gave an involuntary little whimper.

Castiel must have heard it and sighed, turning around. "Dean, you're nothing but a big baby." he said, amusement lacing his voice. He made his way back to Dean and placed the pie on the table next to him.

Dean felt his lips stretch out in a victorious smile, but it was soon wiped away as he watched Cas take his index and middle finger and scooped up some of the exposed apple filling. He gave a startled squeak when Castiel straddled his lap, his long elegant fingers sticky with filling, holding them to Dean's mouth.

"Cas, what the hell are you doing?" Dean refused to acknowledge the unusually high pitch in his voice. He was definitely trying to ignore Castiel's heat settled in his lap and how his hands itched to reach behind Cas to grab a handful of that ass he caught a glimpse of a few mornings ago to pull him closer.

Instead, his hands went up in the air as if he was being robbed. Robbed of his dignity was more like it since he could feel his treasonous cock start to harden with Castiel practically wiggling in his lap.

"I'm giving you a taste so you will be quiet. Don't worry, my hands are clean."

"Cas, I don't think…."

"Open for me." Castiel commanded in a low, gravelly voice, nudging his sticky fingers at Dean's full lower lip. Dean had a flash of an image of him on his knees before Castiel who was demanding entrance to his mouth with an entirely different part of his body….

Dean was rock hard and there was no way Castiel couldn't feel his cock pressed against his jeans.

Castiel's face flushed and his eyes were lust blown as he pushed his fingers into Dean's mouth. Dean moaned around Castiel's fingers as the flavors of tart apple, cinnamon and _Cas_ exploded in his mouth. He could hear Castiel groan as Dean greedily licked and sucked on his digits.

Once clean of the confection, he slowly dragged his fingers out of Dean's mouth, Castiel's glittering eyes focused on his lips. They both sat there staring at each other, breathing each other's air until finally, Castiel leaned down and kissed him.

Dean felt electricity shoot through his body at the contact of those full, slightly chapped lips. Castiel's tongue lightly traced the outline of Dean's lips before silently begging for entrance in which Dean readily granted.

Castiel licked into Dean's mouth as if he was trying to devour him. He would alternate between licks and gentle nips. Dean let out a husky groan at Castiel's gentle assault.

Castiel's hand cupped both sides of Dean's face while Dean finally gave into his impulse and grabbed the globes of Castiel's ass, pulling him forward until they were chest to chest. Dean gave a low growl in Cas's mouth when he felt that Castiel was just as hard as he was.

The kiss felt like it lasted forever yet not nearly long enough. They finally broke away for air, both panting. Dean couldn't resist running his thumb across Castiel's swollen lips. Castiel captured Dean's wrist and bit the pad of his thumb before releasing. He gave Dean a slow sexy smile that caused Dean's stomach to somersault and his cock to ache even more.

"Mmmm, delicious." Castiel hummed appreciatively before unseating himself from Dean's lap.

Dean couldn't find the energy to move as he watched Castiel exit the garage.

That kiss was so much more amazing sober than….

_Wait, Cas was sober! And he still kissed me. What the fuck does that mean now?_

"Sonofabitch." Dean breathed out into the empty garage.

* * *

Castiel was frustrated as hell. He was throwing himself at Dean, but nothing seemed to be working. He thought the kiss in the garage would have made it perfectly clear, but it seemed something was still holding him back.

He knew Dean wanted it just has badly as Castiel did if the large erection Dean had sported was any indication.

He thought about just sitting down and talking to Dean, but Thursday and Friday were the last two days of school, so Castiel was buried under final exams he had to get graded. Apparently, nobody wanted to do poker night without him, so they held it off until Saturday night.

Unfortunately, Rufus couldn't make it since Saturday night was the busiest night at his bar and Bobby couldn't make it either. He shocked everybody when he announced he had a date.

"Yeah, apparently he has a date with my boss, Sheriff Mills." Gabriel told Castiel as they set up for the game.

Dean walked in at the tail end of the conversation. "About time he asked her out. The old man had been mooning over her forever."

"Is it only going to be the four of us then? We can cancel and have it on our regular day." Castiel told Dean and Gabriel.

"No, Sam is coming and he's bringing a friend with him. So there will still be six of us. It'll be fun to have some new blood in the game." Dean smiled at Castiel, the first time he really even looked at him since Wednesday night.

A few hours later, Castiel wanted to bang his head on the table. The friend that Sam brought was Lilith, the girl he talked to at the bar. Castiel eyed Sam suspiciously when he explained that he met her at the bookstore and they had become fast friends.

Castiel could see that Dean was clearly not pleased with the sixth player.

As the night wore on, Castiel tried to ignore Dean's glares and Lilith's advances. She was constantly doing things such as running her hand up his thigh, causing him to jump. At one point he could have swore he heard Dean growl low in this throat.

Toward the end of the night, Castiel was losing badly and just lost the last bit of money. "I'm done. I'm broke." Castiel said, throwing his cards down. He saw Dean doing the same, his pile of chips also depleted.

"Come on guys, not yet." Sam grumbled.

"Yeah, I still want to play and it's rude if the hosts don't play." Jo whined.

"Surely you have something you could use." Gabriel suggested.

Lilith, who had remained mostly quiet during the evening, spoke up. "We'll give you a chance to win some money back. Just play but if you lose a hand, you have to give the winner something. Doesn't have to be monetary, but it have to be of our choosing."

Castiel looked at Lilith nervously. He then looked at the faces of his friends who all looked at him expectantly except for Dean who just looked pissed.

"O-okay." Castiel stuttered, feeling uneasy about the gleam in Lilith's eye.

She turned her gaze to Dean.

"Fine." he bit out between clenched teeth.

"Great! Since that's settled, let's do this!" Jo exclaimed excitedly.

They played their cards; Castiel's luck seemed to still be on the far side of bad since he lost. So did Dean. Jo had won the game so she gleefully told them she wanted their shoes.

"Really Jo? Our shoes? Come on this isn't strip poker." Dean grumbled and Castiel saw his eyes widened in understanding. Castiel felt his do much the same.

"What the hell! I'm not playing strip poker!" Dean's voice rumbled in anger.

Lilith laughed almost maliciously. "You agreed to the rules. If they want to take your clothes, they can."

"What's the problem, Dean? If you win, you'll start winning money so you can start using that. So, just don't lose." Sam snickered.

Castiel knew he was in trouble. He would continually lose if Dean starts stripping. There would be no way he could concentrate on his cards.

The game continued. Unfortunately, Castiel and Dean continued to lose. Once they lost their shirts to Sam, Castiel didn't even pretend to focus on playing. All he could do was stare at the golden expanse of skin beside him.

"Castiel, is that a tattoo?" Gabriel asked, walking around the table to lift up his right arm. He yanked his arm out of Gabriel's grasp and glared. "Yes, I stupidly got it while I was in college."

Dean, who sat on Castiel's right side, lifted up his arm to read what was written on the side of his torso. Dean leaned in close to read the inscription. His breath brushed his side causing Castiel to give a slight shiver.

"What does it say?" he asked softly, not able to read Italian.

Castiel cleared his throat uncomfortably as the tableful of people watched them. "It says 'Do not be afraid; our fate cannot be taken from us; it is a gift.' It's from Dante's Inferno. I don't know why, but I have always liked that line." Castiel mumbled, lowering his arm.

Dean stared at him, green eyes probing as if trying to figure out the inner workings of Castiel's mind. Castiel shifted nervously in his chair and focused blindly on the cards in front of him.

"Okay, this is getting a little deep for a poker game. Castiel, what do you have?" Gabriel asked.

Damn it, he had nothing. He threw the cards down. He gulped when he saw Lilith had won this round.

"What should I ask for? Hmm…" she tapped her chin.

"Just get on with it." Dean snapped annoyed.

Lilith smiled. "I want you Dean to remove your pants. However, Castiel, I want a kiss."

Castiel narrowed his eyes at Lilith. What kind of game was she playing?

She gave him a playful wink causing Castiel's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Game's over." Dean said, tensely, ignoring the protests of the other players. He glared at all of them until they started to get up to leave.

Lilith was the last to leave and was about to walk out the door before Castiel stopped her.

"Lilith, before you go…" Castiel grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. Her lips were soft and pliant under his. They felt pleasant, but they just weren't Dean's lips. He could feel Lilith's lips twitch into a smile.

He pulled back to stare down into her sparkling eyes. She leaned in to whisper into his ear. "Good luck tiger. I have a feeling you're going to need it."

The door was barely closed before Dean was whirling him around by the shoulder, shoving him into the wall.

"What the hell was that?"

Castiel gave a triumphant smirk. "I was just fulfilling my end of the deal."

Dean scowled at Castiel, his face red with anger, his breathing harsh. Castiel's smirk widened. Dean was jealous.

"Maybe I'll see if she wants to go out next week." he told Dean as he pushed away from the wall and headed toward his bedroom.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed." Castiel gave a huge fake yawn.

He barely made it across the threshold of his room when he was tackled to the bed from behind.

"You'll do no such thing." Dean growled into his ear, his erection digging into Castiel's ass through the denim of their jeans.

Castiel bucked Dean off of him and reversed positions with Dean's chest against the bed and Castiel at his back. Castiel grabbed Dean's wrists and pulled them behind his back. Dean gave a surprised yelp at the sudden reversal.

"You listen to me, Dean Winchester. I'm not some child you can order around. I can see whoever I want, kiss who ever I want or even _fuck_ anyone I want." he hissed into Dean's ear.

"Damn it Cas, then fuck me, not her!" Dean snarled, canting his ass into Castiel's groin.

Castiel tensed in surprise over Dean, but then growled savagely into Dean's ear. "With pleasure."

With one hand, Castiel reached underneath Dean to undo his pants and roughly slid off his jeans and boxers. He then pulled Dean up on his hands and knees.

"Fuck Cas!" Dean went to turn over, but Castiel gave Dean's ass a sharp slap. Dean jerked in surprise and trembled slightly.

"Don't move." Castiel ordered as he reached into his night stand for lubricant and a condom.

After coating his fingers with the lubricant, he bent over Dean, kissing down his back reverently as he slipped a finger down the cleft of Dean's ass to circle his entrance. Dean moaned and hissed as the digit breached his tight hole.

"Cas," he keened, his hips thrusting back trying to take more of Castiel's finger. Castiel moaned at the sight as Dean continued to take one, two and then eventually three of his fingers, fucking himself eagerly on Castiel's hand.

"Cas, I need more, please," Dean begged.

Castiel leaned down further to whisper in his ear; his forceful voice was deceptively soft. "Tell me what you need Dean. Do you want more of my hand or do you want me to fuck you with my cock?" he asked as he ran a hand down Dean's back, around his ribs and up his chest to pinch one of Dean's nipples. He could feel Dean clench around his fingers at the action.

"Fuck Cas, I want you to fuck me with your c-cock." Dean stuttered as he looked over his shoulder at Castiel with wide lust blown eyes. Castiel gave him a predatory smile.

Castiel removed his fingers causing Dean to whimper. Castiel's hands shook as he sheathed himself with a condom and applied lubricant. He had never felt such a powerful raw need to possess somebody like he wanted to possess Dean.

He leaned to give Dean a bruising kiss, biting roughly at his lower lip causing Dean to gasp into his mouth.

Castiel pulled away to align himself and slowly pushed in. Dean hissed in pain when his muscles sucked in the head of Castiel's cock.

Sweat already forming, Castiel stopped to give Dean time to adjust to him. "Relax, Dean," Castiel told him soothingly.

When he felt the muscles relax, he pushed in a little deeper. Castiel could see Dean clenching the sheets tightly.

"Am I hurting you? We can stop…"

"Stop now and I'll fucking kill you." Dean growled before pushing himself onto Castiel's cock, causing both of them moan loudly.

Castiel's eyes rolled to the back of his head at the feel of Dean's hot, tight heat. Any restraint he had about being careful was gone. He grabbed Dean's hips and started a fast rhythm.

In the back of his mind, he knew he was going too rough, especially since he was sure this was Dean's first time, but the pleasure filled moans coming from Dean told Castiel that he didn't mind.

"Oh god Dean, you feel so damn good," he groaned out, biting sharply at Dean's shoulder, causing him to cry out.

"Come on Cas, give me more…fuck… _fuck!"_ Dean cried as Castiel shifted positions to where Dean was practically in Castiel's lap. The new position caused Castiel to hit Dean's prostate.

Dean wailed as Castiel held onto Dean's hips and thrust up as Dean would thrust his hips down.

Castiel looked over Dean's shoulder and down his body to see Dean's hard cock hit the flushed skin of his abdomen with each thrust.

"Touch yourself for me baby. I want to see you come." Castiel whispered hotly against Dean's ear, sucking on the lobe.

Castiel watched with heated eyes as Dean brutally stripped his cock to the rhythm of their thrusts. Castiel whispered filthy encouragement in Dean's ear as he pounded into Dean's prostate.

Castiel enjoyed the feeling of Dean moaning and withering in his arms as he came hard all over his hand and stomach.

" _Fuuuckk Caaasss…"_

Dean's body gripped Castiel's cock tightly as he climaxed, causing Castiel to bite the back of Dean's neck. He felt his groin tightened and his vision whitened as he came harder than he ever had in his entire life.

" _Oh god…Dean!"_

Castiel gently removed himself as Dean groaned at the loss of Castiel's cock. He quickly disposed of the condom and they both flopped down on the bed.

Too exhausted to say or do anything, they both fell asleep with Castiel wrapped around Dean.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean slowly woke up with the feeling of a warm weight against his chest and a leg hitched up over his hip. He blearily opened his eyes to see the sleeping face of his best friend. During the night they must have shifted positions because now both men lay on their sides, facing each other, but Castiel was trying to snuggle into Dean's chest.

The light of the moon streaming in through the crack of the curtains illuminated Castiel, his features relaxed in slumber. A lock of dark hair had fallen over his forehead giving him the look of a teenager and not one of a man of almost thirty.

Dean let his thumb rub gently across the crest of Castiel's cheek, causing the dark haired man to grumble and burrow closer into his chest. Dean smiled in amusement at Castiel before of what they had done a few hours ago hit him. The smile slid off his face.

He couldn't believe he slept with his best friend. The guy was like a brother. Shouldn't he have brotherly feelings for him? He felt something deep and profound for Castiel, but he couldn't identify what it was. The only other person he felt such strong feelings for was Sam, but those feelings were entirely different. He just knew what he felt for Castiel was definitely not platonic.

Dean gave a soft sigh. He never knew it could be this way. Women always wanted him at least for a night, but never seemed interested for much after, except for Lisa and that ended up a disaster. It was weird to sleep with somebody that knew everything about him.

Hell, Castiel probably knew more about him than Dean knew about himself. Castiel knew every bad thing he had ever done. He had seen him at his lowest and knew all his weaknesses. Despite all that, Castiel still wanted him.

The thought was sobering, exhilarating and absolutely terrifying all at the same time.

But what now? Was this a one time thing or were they in a "relationship"?

Dean felt his breathing pick up and his heart start to race. Did he just fuck up the best and most stable relationship he ever had?

He thought about how he literally threw himself at Castiel, all but begging him to take him. What if Castiel was just curious and didn't want anything past that? What if he was just a one night stand to him? Dean squeezed his eyes shut at the painful thought. He might joke around about all the women he slept with, but he always hoped one of those women would fulfill something in him. He always wished that one of those women would see something in him, to see past the good time kind of guy persona and want to stick around.

An even worse thought came to his head. What if he regretted it and this destroyed their friendship?

Dean broke out in a cold sweat and his chest and throat constricted painfully at the thought of losing Castiel.

A strong hand cupped Dean's cheek, causing his eyes to spring open to stare straight into Castiel's concerned blue eyes.

"Dean, you need to calm down. Take slower, deeper breaths." Dean hadn't realized he was hyperventilating, in the throes of a panic attack.

Castiel's hand left his cheek to grab Dean's hand. He guided Dean's hand to Castiel's chest. "Follow my breathing." he instructed in his gravelly voice, seemingly deeper than normal from obvious concern.

For a few moments, Dean followed Castiel's breathing, his hand feeling the steady rise and fall of his chest.

"Everything is going to fine, Dean." Castiel whispered soothingly, his fingers still threaded with Dean's that was pressed against his chest. Dean could feel his throat and chest relax, allowing him to breathe easier.

"Care to tell me what that was all about?" Castiel asked once Dean's breathing was back to normal.

Dean was torn on whether to be honest or not. He decided to go the honest route considering everything they had just done. Besides, he was never able to lie to Castiel.

"What was all this?" Dean motioned between their entwined bodies. "Were you just curious or…"

"Dean, it wasn't curiosity about my sexuality if that's what you're asking. I already know I'm bisexual."

Dean's teeth clinked together abruptly. "Since when?"

Castiel sighed. "College. I had a boyfriend. It was the only relationship with a male I ever had and it didn't last long, but it was enough for me to know."

Dean felt jealousy churn inside of him at the thought of Castiel with another guy. "Why didn't you tell me? Did you really think I would have minded?" Dean asked, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice.

Castiel gripped Dean's hand tighter that still lay on his chest. "I know you would still accept me. I really don't know why I didn't tell you." he mumbled.

Dean swallowed nervously. "Why didn't you, I don't know, want to try those things with me?"

Castiel eyes were somber as he unnervingly stared at Dean. Dean could feel himself fidget under Castiel's gaze.

"I don't think it was a question of _not_ wanting to explore with you, but mainly for the reason I suspect you just had a panic attack. I didn't want to lose you as my friend. Besides, I figured you were straight and wouldn't be interested."

Dean leaned in and gave Castiel a soft chaste kiss. "Obviously I'm not as straight as even I originally thought, but regardless, I would have tried…for you. I know you would have done the same for me."

Dean felt the knot of anxiety in his stomach loosen when Castiel gave him a small, shy smile.

"So where do we go from here?" Castiel asked him calmly but Dean could hear the note of vulnerability in his voice.

"I don't know. Maybe we should just play it by ear, but if it becomes awkward and it doesn't seem like it's going to work out, we break it off, but we have to still stay friends."

Castiel gave him a relieved smile. "I was thinking the same thing."

"I don't think we should tell anybody though, at least until we know if this turns serious. I just don't want to give little Sammy a shock to find out the two of us are sleeping together." Dean chuckled.

Castiel laughed along with Dean. "It would be safe to say they all would be shocked. You're right; it would be a good idea to wait. Could you imagine if we told everybody and it didn't work out, Gabriel would be dragging me out to gay bars every night." Castiel gave an involuntary shudder.

"You know, Gabriel is a pretty good wingman." Dean couldn't resist the urge to tease. Castiel punched him lightly in the shoulder.

Dean stifled a yawn. "What time is it?"

Castiel leaned up to look over Dean's shoulder. "It's 5:13. The sun will be coming up soon. I should get up, there will be no way I'll be able to go back to sleep."

Before Castiel could shift away to get up, Dean changed positions so he was laying over him.

"You know, the bed isn't just for sleeping. You can stay and I could show you." Dean whispered seductively in his ear.

Dean could feel the shiver that ran through Castiel's body.

"Dean…" Castiel half heartedly protested as Dean removed the blanket from their bodies.

He cut off Castiel's protest with a kiss, taking advantage of the teacher's open mouth; he let his tongue plunder inside. Dean couldn't stop the moan escaping him at the feel of Castiel's warm, pliant lips under his own. He sucked in Castiel's lower lip, tasting it with his tongue before giving it a sharp little nip. Castiel gasped in surprise before giving a low groan.

_Damn, kissing Cas could become addictive._

Dean lost track of time of how long they kissed before Castiel canted his hips up, his hardened cock rubbing up against Dean's. Dean's eyes rolled back and he held back the keening whine that threatened to escape.

"Fuck Cas, you're going to kill me." he breathed out as Castiel's hand slid between their bodies to grasp Dean's cock.

Castiel gave him a pout when Dean pulled away to sit on his knees that straddled Castiel's hips.

He had to resist the urge to lean back down to kiss the pout off of his red, swollen lips. Castiel's hand slid around Dean's hips, trying to pull him back down.

"No, I want to look at you." Dean whispered, letting his hands slide up and down Castiel's firm chest.

Castiel gave out a short laugh. "Dean, you've seen me before."

Serious green eyes stared into blue. "I've never seen you like this." Castiel nodded, releasing Dean's hips, putting his arms behind his head.

Dean had a difficult time catching his breath as he stared down at Cas. He always acknowledged that Castiel was a good looking guy, but he never realized how goddamn beautiful he was. Cas's hair was more a mess than normal, sticking up in all different directions. His face was flushed with large eyes that were almost black with lust and puffy lips that he was at the moment biting to keep the whimpers in as Dean rocked his hips into his.

His friend's body was long, lean and muscled from years of running and swimming. Dean's fingers traced the tattoo at his side before moving up to lightly pinch a nipple. Castiel's full lips parted on a gasp as he arched his body up.

"Dean, quit being a fucking tease." Castiel groaned as gentle fingers explored and hips continued to rock.

Dean leaned down to nibble on his clavicle before moving farther down and not stopping until he reached Castiel's flat stomach. He smirked at the desperation in Castiel's voice.

"I didn't realize you were so grumpy when you don't get your way."

"Dean, I just don't appreciate you torturing meee…Ahhh Dean!" Dean took pleasure in his response as he slipped the head of Castiel's cock into his mouth.

Dean would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous about giving Castiel a blowjob since he had never given one before. However, he must not being doing such a bad job if Castiel's moans and the way he gripped his hair tightly was any indication.

He held firmly onto Castiel's hips to keep him from bucking up into his mouth and giving him too much.

Dean never realized how turned on he could become by sucking on another guy's cock, but to be honest, he thought it was simply because the cock in question belonged to Cas. Dean hummed around it and heard a strangled cry from above him.

" _Dean_...!"

He continued to tease Cas with his tongue, teeth and lips until the man was writhing beneath him, his breathing erratic and his beautiful eyes glazed with bliss.

Deciding to take more of him, he sank his lips down until the head hit the back of his throat. He swallowed.

Castiel was lost. Dean looked up in time to see Castiel's face and watched in fascination as his blue eyes widened before closing tightly, his whole face contorting as if trying to contain all the pleasure he felt.

"Dean, I'm going to…" Castiel tried to warn him, but it just caused Dean to grip his hips tighter and keep up the onslaught.

Cas exploded into his mouth while chanting his name. Dean didn't pull away, but swallowed and continued to work his mouth over Castiel through his orgasm.

Dean slid off Castiel to lay down next to him, now aware of his own painful erection. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, but his breathing stuttered when he felt Castiel's hand working over his cock as he kissed and bit his shoulder,

He was the first to admit he had great endurance, but he was just too turned on that he came embarrassingly fast with just a few strokes of Castiel's hand.

Castiel seemingly having recovered first grabbed some wet towelettes from his night stand causing Dean to arch an eyebrow in amusement.

"What? It's handy to have these around, especially after, well you know." Castiel blushed as he cleaned Dean and himself off.

Dean groaned at the image of Castiel alone in bed, stroking himself, possibly thinking of him as he fucked into his hand.

"Cas, you're going to be the death of me."

Castiel opened his mouth to give a reply but it snapped shut when they heard the front door open.

Dean looked at the clock to see it was six in the morning. He then looked at Castiel's pale face.

"Dean, Sam's here. He always runs with me, especially on Sundays." Castiel hissed.

"Fuck!" Dean gave a whispered expletive all the while looking for a place to hide.

They both became frantic when they heard Sam's footsteps stop outside Cas's door.

"Cas, you awake?" Sam's voice rang out as the door started to open.

Castiel jumped into bed, throwing the covers over his nude body while Dean dove naked under the bed.

As Dean laid naked underneath the bed, the coldness of the floor seeping into his sensitive body, he started a mental list.

A list of all the creative ways he could get even with his interfering baby brother. Dean smirked to himself.

_Paybacks are a bitch, Sammy._


	10. Chapter 10

"So, how do you think it went?" Jo asked as she lounged on Sam's couch, legs stretched out over his lap, a bowl of popcorn lying on her stomach.

Sam stared absently at the TV, not paying any attention to the movie they were watching. "I don't know, I went over there yesterday morning, Cas was acting weird and I haven't heard from Dean at all."

"Weird how?" she asked around a mouthful of popcorn.

"For one, he cursed at me."

"Well, you did barge in at six in the morning."

"He cursed at me in three different languages and one of those languages being Latin."

Jo gave a low whistle. "Man, he was pissed if he broke out the Latin."

"The other thing was, well, the guy was naked." Sam told Jo, turning slightly red catching Castiel in the buff.

"Whaa…" Jo sat up abruptly and sucked in a popcorn kernel. Sam spent the next several minutes pounding on Jo's back and then getting her a glass of water.

Once recovered, Jo gave Sam a mischievous smile. "So is Cas as big as…"

"Jo!" Sam shuddered. "It would have been like seeing Dean naked! You shouldn't want to see Cas naked anyways."

Jo giggled at Sam's obvious discomfort. "Hey, just because I'm not buying doesn't mean I can't window shop. So, tell me, how did you manage to see him naked?"

Sam's blush got brighter and he glared at Jo when he heard her giggle again. "I went into his bedroom to get him up for our run. He kept saying he wasn't going and started cursing at me. I got frustrated and yanked the covers off of him. How was I supposed to know he was naked? The guy is pretty modest and the whole time I've known him, he always slept in at least pajama bottoms." Sam tried to defend himself to a smirking Jo.

Sam knew it would be a while before he could face Castiel again. When he had yanked the blanket off of him, Castiel had given a surprisingly high pitch squeal that if the situation wasn't so mortifying and wasn't happening to him, he would have found it hilarious.

Luckily, Sam only got a very brief glimpse of Castiel before he squeezed his eyes shut and quickly turned around. The strange thing was, while he was turned around, he thought he heard a large thump from underneath the bed and muttering. When Sam inquired about the noise, Castiel said in his haste to get himself covered, he hit the edge of the bed with his shin, causing it to move.

Jo's giggles turned into full blown laughter. "Dude, you probably just interrupted some private time."

"Private time?" Sam tilted his head at Jo in confusion which only caused Jo to laugh harder, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh my god, you're worse than Cas! Come on college boy think! You know…private time? Think about it."

Sam still just stared at Jo blankly. Jo stared back as if trying to send out her message telepathically to get him to understand. Suddenly the thought was there and he cringed.

"Oh god no. I really won't be able to look him in the face again if that's the case." Sam groaned, burying his face in his hands.

Jo patted him on the shoulder. "Just too bad it was you and not Dean that walked in. That might have ended a little differently."

"One could only hope. Too bad we can't plan for those types of situations." Sam sighed and they both went quiet, staring at the TV.

Jo was the one to break the silence first. "So what's up with you and Gabe?"

"What do you mean?" Sam stared intensely at the television screen, refusing to look at Jo.

He heard her sigh beside him as she knocked her shoulder with his to get his attention. He reluctantly turned toward her.

"I know you two slept together."

Sam jaw dropped slightly. "How the hell did you know? Did Cas tell you?"

"I figured it out on my own. And what do you mean did Cas tell me? Did you tell him but not me, you ass?" Jo glared at him and threw a handful of popcorn in his face.

Sam sputtered. "I didn't tell him, he figured it out. It was only one time when he drove me home from the party at Rufus's."

"Wow, Winchester, didn't know you had it in you to sleep with a guy you barely knew. You are such a slut." she teased causing Sam to scowl, but it was ruined with the bright blush gracing his cheeks.

"Well, it probably won't happen again. I guess I was just a one night stand after all because he had barely spoken to me since then." he stared down at his hands that lay clenched in his lap.

When he heard no response from Jo, he looked up to see her frowning. "That doesn't sound like him though. I mean, I know he can rival Dean in whorish ways, but he doesn't sleep with people that he knows he'll be seeing the next day. Especially he wouldn't sleep with a friend's brother."

"Well, it doesn't matter. It's not like I'm looking for a relationship anyways. The bar exam is coming up and then I start my new job on the contingency that I pass the exam. I'm going to be way too busy and…"

Jo interrupted; her eyes wide in wonder. "Wow, you really like him."

Sam tensed but then slumped into the couch. There was no point in lying to his best friend. "I guess I do, but I don't think he feels the same."

Jo hummed softly and then snuggled into Sam's side. Jo hated seeing Sam sad. "I'll tell you what. Let's go out Friday night to cheer you up. I need my bestie back, not this brooding, angst ridden Edward that I currently have."

Sam threw her a bitch face. "You are just never going to get over the fact that I read Twilight, are you?"

She gave him a devious smile. "You bet your ass I'll never let you forget it!"

* * *

Once Jo got home later that night, she called her other best friend.

"What Jo? I'm working."

"Well, hello to you too, asshole." Jo grumbled into the phone.

"Sorry Jo, just a rough night. What's up?" Gabriel sounded tired and definitely not like his normal mischievous self. She frowned into the phone.

She decided to cut to the chase. "Was Sam just a one night stand to you?"

"What the hell are you talking about? I was just a one night stand to him." Gabriel growled into the phone.

"Jesus H. Christ, I'm surrounded by morons." she muttered to herself. Between the Dean and Cas drama, it seemed she got to throw Gabe and Sam in the mix too. A woman's job is never done.

"Well, Sam is thinking that about you. Sammy really likes you, Gabe."

Jo could practically hear Gabriel brighten up. "Really?"

"You've got to be kidding me. The guy _never_ sleeps with someone he's just met. Now, I'm taking him out Friday night and I want you to surprise him with some big fucking gesture that you're into him, got it?"

Gabriel chuckled. "Yes ma'am. I think I have the perfect thing in mind if you don't mind me suggesting where you take Sammy."

"Pick the place and I'll make sure we're there. Now, get back to work, I'm going to bed."

"Night Jo. Oh, and thanks."

Jo smiled even though she knew he couldn't see it. "No problem, just don't fuck it up."

A few minutes later, Jo was tucked away in her bed. Using Bobby's favorite expression, once all these idjits saw the light and got together, those boys better be willing to help her find a hot guy for herself. Damn, a girl needed some lovin' too.

* * *

"Jo, really?"

"Come on, Sam! This will be fun!"

Sam groaned. He couldn't believe he let Jo talk him into taking an actual weekend trip. Jo was angry she didn't get to see strippers when they were in Sioux Falls, so they drove four hours to Minneapolis and were currently sitting in a gay strip bar called Celestial Bodies.

"Why didn't we just go somewhere that had a ladies night? Why come to a gay strip bar?" Sam looked up in time to see a tall blonde walk by who gave him a slow wink. Sam quickly averted his gaze to glare at Jo.

"Well, it would look strange if you were with me for a ladies night event. Here, they don't care. Besides, maybe you'll get laid."

"Jo, I don't feel like doing this right now. I thought we would just get drinks at Rufus's, not drive and spend a whole weekend in the city. I do need to prepare for my exam."

"Quit being such a spoil sport. This will probably be the last road trip we'll get to take together for a while since you'll be so busy. So just sit back and enjoy the amazing view." She sighed as the first stripper came onto the stage.

Sam sat back in his chair and decided to take Jo's advice to enjoy the show.

After deciding to relax for once, the night went fairly quickly. Sam and Jo kept ordering drinks and at one point Sam bought Jo a lap dance. Sam snorted when a muscular dark haired man that was supposedly the archangel Michael started grinding on Jo. His mouthy best friend's face flared with embarrassment, but she playfully went along with it, tucking bills into Michael's gold booty shorts and giggling when he grabbed her hands to place them on his ass.

Later, Sam was chuckling at a blushing and stammering Jo when Michael returned dressed in jeans and a T-shirt and asked Jo out for the following night. Despite working in a gay strip bar, Sam could tell Michael was straight and he was obviously interested in Jo.

Jo glared at Sam's smirk when Michael left, after exchanging numbers of course. Her glare turned into an embarrassed smile in the face of Sam's bright smile and dimples. He was happy that Jo scored a date. She never talked about it, but he knew she was lonely. She was beautiful, caring and funny, but her tough exterior would sometimes intimidate men. He chuckled to himself when he saw that she was nothing but putty in Michael's hands.

They both went back to watching the dancers on the stage, occasionally cheering for their favorite ones.

After what appeared to be the last dancer of the night, Sam was ready to get back to the hotel. Luckily they chose one that was only a block away since neither one of them was in any condition to drive.

"Come on Jo, let's go." Sam stood up, tugging at Jo's hand.

"Wait, there's one more." Jo insisted.

Sam laughed. "Haven't you seen enough half naked guys for one night?"

Before Jo could respond, the emcee came onto the stage.

"Before we close out tonight's show, we have one special guest dancer tonight. He only dances for very special occasions. If you're one of our regulars, you'll know who I'm talking about."

There was a deafening roar of the crowd that caused Sam to look around in amazement. _Damn, the guy must be good._

The emcee continued when the crowd quieted down. "However, he wants a volunteer from the audience to dance for personally."

Sam and Jo both snickered when they saw several men rush the stage. A spotlight started shining around the room. It suddenly stopped.

It stopped on Sam who was still standing up.

"The tall guy in the back, it's your lucky night!" the emcee shouted.

Sam was a little drunk, but not that drunk. He started to back away until Jo gave him a big shove toward the stage.

"Just do it Sam!" Jo cheered as several guys pushed him through the crowd and on to the stage. He was pretty sure one of the guys deliberately grabbed his ass, making him squeak embarrassingly.

Once Sam was on stage, the emcee, who was an older, balding guy named Zachariah, led him to a chair that sat in the middle of the empty stage. Sam eyed the chair apprehensively, but sat down despite his misgivings. He scanned the crowd for Jo who was now standing and gave him a big grin.

Suddenly, music that was heavy with the bass pumped through the speakers of the club, causing Sam to jump in his seat. Sam knew the exact moment the dancer made an appearance because the audience became electric, screaming incoherently as they crowded around the stage.

Since Sam was facing the crowd, he couldn't see the dancer, but knew he was right behind him. He could feel his body heat and a breath on his neck.

Hands gripped Sam's shoulders, making him jump once again like a nervous cat. The dancer's hands trailed down Sam's arms until they reached his wrists, pulling them back behind the chair. Before Sam realized what was happening, he felt cold steel sliding over his wrists and clicking in place. Sam's eyes widened when he realized he'd been handcuffed.

The dancer leaned in and licked the shell of Sam's ear. "Baby, you're under arrest for being too damn sexy."

Sam felt like his eyes were about to bug out of his head. He knew that goddamn voice.

"Gabriel!" Sam hissed as Gabriel strutted around the chair to stand in front of him, wearing a very tight police uniform that left very little to the imagination.

Sam gulped as he watched the muscles ripple underneath the straining fabric.

"The one and only." Gabriel smirked as he straddled Sam's lap.

Gabriel gave a slow grind into Sam's lap, causing Sam to moan, his face flushed from arousal and embarrassment. Luckily it was too loud in the bar for anybody to hear his moan except for Gabriel.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked nervously as Gabriel turned around, his back against Sam's chest as he undulated his hips up as if he was humping the air. He started to unbutton his shirt slowly to a screaming crowd.

"Just giving the people a show, Sammy." he murmured as he took his shirt off and hooked one arm around Sam's neck as Gabriel threw his head back, letting it rest on Sam's shoulder. He then started to slide down Sam's body.

Sam was achingly hard as Gabriel's ass rubbed against his cock. Sam couldn't help to feel a small amount of pleasure at the hitch in Gabriel's breathing as he felt Sam's arousal.

Gabriel's other hand slid down his bare chest to the fastening of his pants were he quickly unsnapped them.

Sam's hips hitched up where he was pressed tightly against the cleft of Gabriel's ass. Gabriel let out a low moan of his own.

"Release me, Gabe." he pleaded, dying to touch him.

"I can't. I won't be responsible for what happens if you touch me." he whispered huskily as he stood up and all but ripped off his pants.

"Oh god…" Sam groaned at the sight of Gabriel in nothing but tight black booty shorts. Sam was grateful it wasn't a thong that some of the other dancers wore because quite frankly, he didn't want anybody to see Gabriel's ass. Gabriel and that ass belonged to him.

_What the hell? Gabriel or his considerable "assets" did not belong to him._

Gabriel was currently on the floor, crawling toward him, ass shaking in the air at the crowd. He came up between Sam's legs, his golden eyes flashing with something Sam couldn't identify.

"Why haven't you called, Moose?" Gabriel asked as he slid his hands up Sam's thighs, causing the muscles to clench.

Sam stared at him incredulously. "You really want to have the conversation now while you dry hump me in front of two hundred people?"

The thought of the crowd made him groan again, but this time in mortification. Everybody could see every move they made. They could probably see his straining erection. "I'm going to kill you, Gabe." he managed to mutter before Gabriel was straddling his lap once again.

"No you won't, you like me too much." Gabriel whispered in his ear as he rotated his hips.

"No I don't." he lied, trying to get his body under control and not cant his hips up into Gabriel.

Gabriel gave a wide smile. "Yes you do, I know because Jo told me. I really like you too Sam. Would you like to go out with me sometime, like on a real date?" he asked seriously.

Sam couldn't stop the manic laugh that bubbled up. "Did you do all this just to ask me out?"

When Gabriel nodded, Sam's booming laugh could be heard throughout the bar, despite the blaring music.

"You know you didn't have to go through this elaborate ruse to get me to go out with you. All you had to do was pick up the phone and call."

"I just wanted to make my intentions very clear in a memorable way." he smirked as he cupped Sam's face and kissed him.

Sam melted into the kiss that was surprisingly tender, as Gabriel was worshipping his lips, as if Sam was something precious to be treasured.

The cheering crowd seemed to fade away as his entire focus was on Gabe. They were so caught up with each other they didn't hear the boom of rainbow confetti flying through the air before gently raining down on them.

Memorable indeed.


	11. Chapter 11

"Castiel!"

Castiel had just walked into Bobby's backyard for their annual 4th of July cookout with Balthazar by his side when he heard his name being called. When he turned around, he got an armful of Mary Winchester.

She gave him a tight squeeze before pulling away, her smiling face tilted up toward his, her blue eyes sparkling in delight.

"Hello, Mary." He greeted her with a big smile. It took years of gentle admonishment from John and Mary to stop calling them Mr. and Mrs. Winchester.

Castiel felt a strong arm encircle his shoulders as he was pulled into the solid chest of John Winchester for a bear hug.

"It's been too long, son. You need to come visit us old folks every once in a while. We don't live that far away."

"I don't know about you John, but I wouldn't classify myself as one of the "old folk". You on the other hand…" she trailed off meaningfully, arching an eyebrow.

"I was talking about me and Dad, never you, beautiful." John wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and nuzzled her neck causing Mary to laugh and swat him away.

Castiel felt his heart squeeze watching John and Mary. He loved his mother, but secretly, John and Mary were the parents of his heart. He spent his whole childhood with the Winchesters. They always included him in everything and they never treated him any differently than they would Dean and Sam.

Castiel shook himself from his musings and introduced his friend. "Balthazar, this is John and Mary Winchester. Balthazar is also a teacher at Sioux Falls High."

"How come I've never met you before?" John asked curiously after Balthazar shook John's hand and gallantly kissed Mary's hand causing her to blush.

"I usually go back to London to visit family during the summer, but this year I decided to stay and teach summer school. Cassie was kind enough let me join in with the festivities today."

"It's good to have you, Balthazar. Heaven knows there is plenty of food with the way Bobby is grilling." Mary turned toward Castiel. "Jo brought a young man with her and he is good-looking." she emphasized the good-looking part by fanning herself.

"Hey!" John looked slightly outraged, but then relaxed when his wife threw him a wink.

Castiel felt his eyes widen at the news of Jo. She briefly spoke of someone she met while she and Sam was in Minneapolis a couple of weeks ago, but he didn't know it had become more serious.

He opened his mouth to ask Mary if she knew any details when Dean joined the growing group.

"Come on Mom and Dad, you can't keep Cas all to yourselves."

Castiel fought with himself to act normal around everybody when Dean approached, but he must have failed miserably because he felt Balthazar's elbow nudge his ribs as he leaned over to Castiel's ear.

"Wow Cassie, didn't know it was time for fireworks with the way you just lit up."

He felt his face burn and looked over at John and Mary, but they didn't appear to notice. He gave a small sigh of relief before he shot a glare at Balthazar. Balthazar gave him an innocent bat of his eyes before grabbing a handful of Castiel's ass. Castiel jumped with a yelp. Right into Dean's arms.

Castiel stared up at Dean, wide eyed. He allowed himself just a moment to enjoy the feel of Dean's arms around him. They hadn't slept together since that one night because Dean wanted to take it slow. They had made out occasionally since then, but even those were few and far between since Castiel worked nights as a bartender in the summer at Rufus's and Dean had been busy with Bobby preparing for an auto show at the end of the month.

Any touch that Castiel could get, he soaked it up like a sponge. At the way Dean was staring down at him, he must have felt the same. Dean's arms tightened around Castiel bringing him up against his chest.

Castiel swallowed nervously in which his subconscious mocked him for it. They had sex and here he was getting jittery because Dean was holding him. Holding him against his hard, athletic body that just a few weeks ago he got to hover over as he…

_Stop it Castiel before you embarrass yourself!_

Somebody delicately cleared their throat causing Dean to drop his arms and jump back from Castiel as if he had been scalded. Castiel stumbled a little at being released from Dean's arms so abruptly. He quickly squashed the feeling of hurt that broke through at Dean's reaction.

Mary had her eyes slightly averted but the corners of her lips were twitching. John and Balthazar were already gone, heading toward the grill to where Bobby and Rufus were arguing about the best way to grill steak like they did every year.

"Umm, you okay Cas? Did you trip on something?" Dean asked but Castiel could see he was trying to cover up his own embarrassment for being caught holding him for a little longer than necessary. Castiel's shoulders slumped a little bit in defeat. Things just weren't going as he had hoped.

He simply nodded to Dean to show he was okay.

"Castiel honey, I think you're going to have to play the peacemaker." Mary tugged gently at his arm and pointed toward Bobby and Rufus. The argument had turned into a full blown fight with Bobby throwing down his grilling tongs and Rufus screaming in Bobby's face.

Castiel couldn't help the exasperated smile that escaped at the sight of the two cankerous older men. Whenever there was a fight between anybody, Castiel was always the one to break it up. Mary had told him once that he exuded a sense of serenity and peace that tended to put people at ease.

"Yes Mary, I'll go over there before they kill each other."

"You are such an angel." Mary smiled and leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek before he made his way to the dueling combatants.

* * *

Later that night, Castiel was ready for the evening to be over and they hadn't even gotten to the fireworks yet.

The first part of the get together went off without a hitch after Castiel had managed to calm Bobby and Rufus down. Castiel was glad to see Balthazar get along everybody, but much to his dismay, it appeared him and Gabriel hit it off the most. Castiel cringed at the thought of those two joining forces; the world would never be the same.

The most surprising development was that of Jo and her new boyfriend. She had shyly brought him over to meet Castiel and Dean. Yes…shyly. Jo didn't have a shy bone in her body so Castiel was very curious to meet him.

"Dean, Cas, this is Michael."

Castiel couldn't keep the smirk off his face as Mary's words came back to him. Michael was good looking with thick black hair, kind blue eyes and an angular face. The guy was also built. Castiel could understand John's outrage at Mary's comment now.

He took Michael's warm, tan hand in his own and shook it. "It's nice to meet you, Michael."

Castiel could feel Dean's gaze on him so he turned to face narrowed green eyes, looking none too happy.

"What?" Castiel asked, but Dean stayed silent and turned to Michael.

"I hear you're a stripper."

"Dean…" Jo groaned, recognizing the big brother tone in Dean's voice.

Mary, overhearing this, immediately piped in. "Where?"

"Mom!" Sam and Dean exclaimed, mortified. Castiel barked out a laugh as John stalked over, pulling Mary into his side and glared at an amused Michael.

"Come on Mary, I think we should go inside so I can remind you why you married me." John stated gruffly, steering her toward the house.

"It was very nice to meet you, Michael." Mary said over her shoulder as she gave Jo a wink causing the younger woman to giggle.

"But what about the fireworks?" Sam called out.

"Don't worry, son. We're going to make our own." John grinned and sped up his pace to the house.

Dean shuddered, knowing what his dad had planned for his mom. Sam just looked traumatized. Castiel bit his lip hard to keep his laughter contained.

"To answer your question Dean, no, I'm not a stripper." Michael answered once Dean's attention was back on him.

"But didn't you meet Jo at that club as a stripper?" Castiel asked, confused.

Michael gave a small laugh and looked over at Gabriel who was joined with Balthazar as they made their way over to them.

"That was my one and only performance. I lost a bet to Gabriel and that was what he demanded." he shrugged.

"You know Gabe?" Dean looked between Gabriel and Michael.

"Deano, Michael is my cousin. He actually owns Celestial Bodies."

"Why would a straight man own a gay strip bar?" Castiel couldn't help to ask.

"I actually own several businesses, that being just one of them. When Gabriel called me upset that one of his favorite places was closing because the owner wanted to move to Florida, I looked into it and found it to be a good business opportunity. So I bought it. I have a guy named Zachariah manage it for me. I was only there that night because of losing the bet. I should have known he would cheat." Michael accused a grinning Gabriel with no real heat in his voice.

"Oh Mikey, you should be thanking me or you might have never met Jo."

Michael gave the blonde a soft smile and answered Gabriel without ever looking away from Jo. "Yes, you're right. I thinking losing that bet was the best thing that ever happened to me."

Jo squeezed Michael's hand with a smile before turning a glare at Dean. "Before you start threatening Michael with pain of death if he hurts me, you can fucking stop right there, Winchester. Mom already beat you to it." Jo huffed angrily, causing Dean to laugh.

"Got to love Ellen." Dean smiled looking over at the older woman before the smile vanished and he went back to scowling at Michael.

Castiel nudged Dean and when he looked over at him, Castiel gave a little shake of his head to get him to stop being an ass toward Michael. Dean sighed and gave a curt nod.

Michael looked between Castiel and Dean, inquisitively. "Are you two together?"

The reaction was instantaneous. Gabriel choked on the hotdog he was eating, Sam spilled his drink and Jo just covered her face, groaning. Balthazar casually put down his beer to cross his arms and smirked at Dean and Castiel.

"Yes Cassie, are you and Dean together?" Balthazar asked, clearly enjoying their discomfort. That earned a glare from Castiel.

Castiel looked around at his friends who appeared extremely interested in the answer. He found that _he_ was interested too so he turned to Dean.

Dean was actually blushing, but his voice remained steady and normal. "Nah, me and Cas are just friends. We've been best friends for years."

Disappointment sliced through him at Dean's answer, not that he had really expected him to declare anything. Not wanting anybody to see him this way, he mumbled to the group about getting a drink and walked into Bobby's kitchen to have a moment alone.

He wasn't alone for long though.

"What was that all about, Cassie?" Balthazar asked as he cornered him in the kitchen.

"I have no idea what you are referring to." Castiel leaned against the counter.

Balthazar stared at Castiel shrewdly when his eyes widened in sudden understanding.

"Oh hell, you two really are together! Have you two fucked each other yet?" Balthazar asked excitedly, leaning closer.

"Balthazar!"

Balthazar's face took on a gleeful expression. "You have! Cassie, you naughty boy. Now tell me every delicious detail!"

"I'm not telling you anything. Nobody knows and I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything." Castiel stalked to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of beer.

"Yes, nobody knows about the two of you, but if judging how you're acting, you wish people did. Am I correct?"

Castiel stiffened and turned back to Balthazar. "It doesn't matter what I want. Dean's not ready. He may never be ready."

"Bullshit Cas, what you want is just as important. Have you talked to Dean about any of this?"

Castiel remained stubbornly quiet.

"Ah," Balthazar started softy, "of course you haven't. I suggest you talk to him or both of you will end up miserable." He walked over to Castiel and gave him a hug.

"If you need me, you know where to find me." He said quietly and gave him an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Balthazar." Castiel stared down at his beer, not wanting to see pity in his friend's eyes.

Balthazar walked out of the back door much to Castiel's relief. He sighed and leaned heavily against the counter and nursed his beer.

"Cas?" His head jerked up to see Dean standing at the doorway of the dining room, his fists clenched and his jaw tight. Castiel could see that Dean was struggling to loosen up his stance.

"Yes, Dean?" Castiel really didn't want to know what Dean wanted. He just wanted to go home and go to bed.

"If I show you something, will Balthazar have a ride home?" Dean asked, not meeting Castiel's eyes.

"Actually, I rode with him because he refused to get into my car. I figured I'd catch a ride with you afterwards."

"Good." he mumbled. "Do you mind then? I know of a much better place to watch fireworks." Dean gave him a small smile.

When was Castiel ever able to say no to Dean?

He silently followed Dean out of the house and across Bobby's field to the edge of the woods. Castiel hadn't been out this way since he was a kid. After walking for a while, Dean finally stopped at one of the tallest trees in the woods. Castiel instantly knew where he was. He couldn't stop the laugh that escaped.

"Dean, is that thing even safe? We're not eight anymore." Castiel smiled as he watched Dean climb the rope ladder up to the tree house Bobby built for Dean, Sam, Castiel and Jo when they were kids.

Dean smiled down at Castiel from the top of the ladder. "Of course it is. I had Ash look it over and he gave it a few more supports before he quit working for Jo and started working for me full time. Now get that sweet ass up here."

Castiel chuckled and started climbing. Once he made his way into the tree house, he stopped short. "Dean, what is all of this?"

There were pillows and blankets littering the floor. Lanterns sat at the corners, casting a golden glow over the interior of their childhood hideout that became more pronounced as daylight faded.

Dean sat in one corner, obviously nervous. "I just thought we could be comfortable as we watch fireworks. I mean, if you rather watch them with that Balthazar dude, I would understand." Dean rushed through his words causing Castiel to arch an eyebrow.

"Why would you think I would want to watch them with him and not you?" Castiel asked quietly as he settled himself on the floor, leaning his back against the wall next to Dean.

Dean didn't immediately answer the question. "I mean, it makes sense now. I thought we were going to give this whole thing a try, but you've been so distant and then you brought that teacher today who was all over you. Then I saw you two hugging in the kitchen and damn, he kissed you. I never wanted to rip somebody's head off as much as I wanted to rip his. And…what?" Dean scowled at Castiel who was openly laughing.

"Dean, Balthazar is like that with all his friends. Trust me, once you get to know him, he'll be dry humping your leg. And for the record, he only kissed my cheek."

"So, there's nothing between you two?" Dean's hopeful face all but melted Castiel.

"He's only my co-worker and friend. But what do you mean I was distant? You said you wanted to take it slow. Then you had the opportunity to tell everybody we were together, but you didn't."

Dean lowered his eyes. "I thought that's what you wanted. I didn't think you were ready."

Castiel leaned over and gave Dean a soft, lingering kiss. When he pulled away, Dean's eyes were still closed as if savoring the kiss. Castiel smiled and cupped Dean's cheek. His eyes blinked open lazily and the full force of his green eyes were focused on him.

"We're both idiots. I want to tell people about us. I thought you were the one that wasn't ready."

"We'll tell them…soon, okay? I just want to do it at the right time."

Castiel didn't necessarily agree with waiting, but he was happy in the fact that Dean wanted to tell people about them. That would be enough for now.

A sudden boom slightly shook the tree house. Castiel looked out the window to see it was now fully dark and the fireworks had started.

"Come on, Cas!" Dean's eyes were shining as he pulled Castiel closer to the window.

They sat side by side in silence for several minutes, watching the kaleidoscopic display in the sky.

"I'll never get tired of this, watching all the exploding colors. It's just so beautiful." Castiel whispered reverently.

"Yes, very beautiful." Dean's husky voice was in his ear. When Castiel turned his eyes from the sky to Dean, he found that Dean wasn't watching the fireworks, but him.

Dean's eyes roamed Castiel's face before coming closer to claim his lips. Dean's lips were soft and gentle over his own as he nibbled at the corner of his mouth before running his tongue over the seam of Castiel's lips.

Castiel opened on a small gasp as Dean's tongue slid inside to explore the cavern of his mouth. Castiel was positive, that like watching fireworks, this was something he would never grow tired of.

Fireworks forgotten, Dean lowered Castiel onto the blankets. Dean hovered over Castiel, watching him with shadowed eyes. Castiel's hand reached for the hem of Dean's shirt and slipped his hands inside to caress the dips and curves of Dean's torso. Dean moaned when Castiel reached his nipples and gave each one a small pinch.

"Cas, I want you." Dean stated hoarsely.

Breathing heavy, Cas nodded and bunched up Dean's t-shirt and pulled it over his head. Once his head was clear of his t-shirt, Dean started unbuttoning Castiel's shirt, kissing and nipping at Castiel's chest as the skin was slowly exposed.

Once they were shirtless, their pants were not far behind before they were both naked, writhing against each other.

Castiel was gasping for breath at the feel of Dean's hard arousal against his own.

"Oh god Cas…" Dean groaned, his upper body supported by his forearms so not to give Castiel too much weight. Castiel bucked his hips up into Dean's, precum from both of their cocks slicking the way.

"Dean," Castiel started between kisses, "I want you to f…" Castiel cut himself off. What he wanted was more than just "fucking". He wanted more, he wanted everything but yet he wanted Dean to take everything from him, all that he had to give.

Dean seemed to understand what Castiel was trying to say through his halted request. He nodded and gave Castiel a hard kiss before reaching for his pants and pulling out a packet of lube from the pocket.

Castiel stifled a laugh at Dean's preparedness. Dean gave him an embarrassed smile. "Hey, I was hoping."

The laughter died away when Dean moved back over Castiel and started to kiss down his body.

"You have the sexiest hipbones in existence." Dean lavished his tongue over one and then the other making Castiel groan and grip Dean's hair. Castiel could feel Dean's smile against his groin causing Castiel to growl.

The growl turned into guttural groan when Dean licked from the base of Castiel's cock to the tip. Dean sucked the head into his mouth, tonguing the slit.

"God, Dean…" Castiel all but sobbed at the delicious torture that Dean was doling out with his tongue, lips and teeth.

Just as Dean's teeth gently grazed the underside of his sensitive cock, he felt a finger slowly breach his entrance. Castiel cried out at the slow burn that quickly sizzled into pleasure as he worked in a finger followed by two more not long after.

"Dean, please…" Castiel tugged at Dean's hair. He was so close to exploding but he wanted to come with Dean inside of him.

Dean's mouth slid off his cock and he gave Castiel a small lopsided smile. "Please what, baby?" he asked as he moved back up Castiel's body.

"Please Dean, I'm not going to last…I need to feel you inside me…" his voice trembled with the tremendous need he felt.

Dean's small smirk disappeared and his face softened. "Don't worry Cas, I got you." He hooked his arms behind Castiel's knees, leaned down and kissed him as he slowly entered him.

Castiel tried to calm his breathing as he felt himself try to accommodate for Dean's size. Dean's face was strained from trying to hold still so he wouldn't hurt Castiel.

Castiel's heart melted at Dean's obvious worry about making this good for him. Castiel leaned up and kissed the corner of Dean's mouth.

"Dean, don't worry, I promise I won't break."

The lantern light made Dean's eyes sparkle as he gave a little laugh as Castiel smiled up at him.

Dean started a slow rhythm causing both men to groan. Castiel rocked his hips into Dean's, feelings of discomfort faded away as Dean increased the speed of his thrusts.

"Cas…oh god Cas, you feel so, ah, good…" Dean whispered brokenly into his ear before lightly biting down on his earlobe.

Castiel arched his body up into Dean's, wanting every part of him covered with him. He became frenzied, Dean's name flowing out in a litany when Dean reached down and started to stroke the hot, velvet skin of his cock.

Dean shifted, hitting Castiel's prostate straight on. He gave a hoarse cry and begged and pleaded with Dean to move faster, harder. Dean leaned down and gave him a rough kiss and then caved into Castiel's pleas.

Castiel's body tightened when he felt his approaching climax. He clutched Dean's shoulders and stared up helplessly at him.

"It's okay Cas, let go. Let go for me." Dean whispered as he laid kisses on his checks, neck and shoulders.

Castiel's body tense body snapped, releasing streams of white between their bodies, he came so intensely, he couldn't even utter a sound but each shudder that rocked his body screamed Dean's name.

" _Cas…_ " Castiel stared up in wonderment as Dean came into his sated body, his head thrown back, tendons tight, and his beautiful green eyes hidden under closed lids. He watched the swollen, red mouth that had given him so much pleasure continue to chant his name and that's when Castiel realized he wanted to hear that for the rest of his life.

Meg's words came back to haunt him. _I know there is only one person you've ever let into your heart and I know for certain, it's not me._

No, it would never be her. It would never be anybody. He now knew who that person was. The only person he had ever really loved.

It had always been Dean.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hello Dean. Sam." Castiel greeted the Winchesters brothers from behind the counter of Rufus's bar.

"Hey Cas." Dean yelled over the music as him and Sam battled for space at the bar. It was Saturday night and it felt like the whole adult population of Sioux Falls was there.

"What can I get you?" Castiel asked as he made a mojito for blonde woman that sat at the end of the bar.

"Whiskey for me and a beer for Sammy." Dean leaned against the counter, checking Cas out. He never realized how sexy Castiel looked wearing jeans and a tight, black T-shirt with Rufus's in white lettering. Despite the bar area being chaotic, Castiel was calm as he quickly made drinks for the patrons.

"Whiskey and a beer." Castiel sat their drinks down in front of them a few minutes later.

"Thanks. You know, you're looking good tonight, Cas." Dean winked at Castiel, causing the dark haired man to blush. Castiel opened his mouth to say something, but someone slapped their hand on the bar to catch his attention. He shot Dean an apologetic smile before going to wait on the customer.

Dean took a sip of his whiskey but felt a stare burning into the side of his face. He looked over to find Sam looking at him with his eyebrows raised.

"Dude, were you just flirting with Cas?" Sam asked, his hazel eyes wide.

"What? Flirt with Cas? Come on!" Dean sputtered, avoiding Sam's eyes.

"That doesn't answer the question."

"What? I can't tell another guy he looks nice?"

Sam took a deliberate sip of his beer and then in a nonchalant manner, answered his older brother. "No, there's nothing wrong with it as long as the compliment isn't followed by ogling the guy's ass."

Dean opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to think of a reply. "I…uhh…well…I mean…"

"Dean, is there something you want to tell me?" Sam asked as his body slumped down slightly to place his elbows on the bar. He rested his chin on his hands, his hazel eyes wide and innocent looking.

Dean's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "No."

Sam straightened up in his seat. "No?"

"You heard me, Sammy. There's nothing for me to tell you, so just stow away those puppy dog eyes. I'm not falling for them." Dean intentionally looked away from his little brother to avoid telling Sam everything. He had already felt himself weaken once.

"Dean. Look at me."

Dean stayed silent, drinking his whiskey and looking at everybody but the giant menace beside him.

"Please, Dean?" Sam asked in a mournful, pleading voice that caused Dean's big brother instinctive to kick in forcing him to face his baby brother.

Dean was hit with the full force of Sam's sad eyes and slightly pouting mouth.

He opened his mouth to spill his innermost secrets, starting with how he was sleeping with his best friend and loving every damn second of it, but somebody knocked into him from behind, breaking the trance.

"Goddamn it, Sammy! I said stop!" he growled, slamming down his tumbler, causing the amber liquid to splash around in the glass.

"What's going on here?" Castiel walked back over to the brothers since he had no drinks to serve at the moment.

Sam turned the eyes on Castiel who immediately raises his hands and backs away.

"Run Cas, run while you can. The force is strong with this one."

Castiel snorted in amusement and crossed his arms over his chest. Dean watched transfixed as the fabric stretched to accommodate the curve of Castiel's bicep.

Dean swallowed and turned away, but not before he caught a glimpse of Sam's smug face. He glowered at his brother.

"Is Gabe working tonight?" Castiel asked as he took a rag and started to rub a watermark off the shiny surface of the bar.

"Yeah, he has to work all night." Sam grumbled.

Dean shook his head at Sam. At first, he was pissed when he found out Sam and Gabriel was dating, but after a while, he realized, grudgingly, the two were perfect for each other. Gabriel managed to get Sam to lighten up when he would become too serious and pragmatic while Sam tended to bring Gabriel back down to earth when he would become too impulsive.

"What time do you get off of work?" Dean asked Cas.

"I'm here until close. My replacement called in tonight so Rufus was in a bind. I offered to stay."

Dean's shoulders slumped in disappointment, mirroring Sam. Dean punched Sam in the arm when he saw Sam laughing at him. Castiel tilted his head at the two brothers in confusion.

"Hey Cas, do you have any plans next week?" Sam asked, rubbing the arm that Dean punched, still smiling.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Next week I'm taking the bar exam and it's a two day test in Pierre. Feel up to a little road trip?" Sam's eyes were hopeful.

"Sounds good, but why aren't you taking Gabriel?"

"He couldn't get off of work and of course you know Dean will be out of town for the auto show. I wanted somebody there with me to keep me company."

"And of course you want somebody to help you study." Castiel said, deadpanned.

Sam had the grace to look a little embarrassed for his ulterior motive. "Yes, that too."

Castiel chuckled and told Sam he would be happy to go. He leaned his forearms on the bar and continued to talk to Sam and Dean. Dean, however, quickly got distracted as he surreptitiously watched Castiel's ass through the mirror behind the bar.

At one point, Dean looked up and met his brother's eyes in the mirror. Sam smirked.

"Dean? Need another?" Castiel asked, seemingly oblivious of Dean being caught leering at Castiel's ass. Dean nodded.

Castiel ran his hand down Dean's arm before taking the glass. Dean swallowed hard and looked over at Sam who was busy talking to one of his friends from high school.

Castiel turned his back to make Dean's drink, but their eyes met in the mirror and Castiel gave Dean a crooked smile and a wink.

Okay, so maybe Castiel wasn't oblivious after all.

* * *

The rest of the night consisted of Dean and Sam hanging round the bar, talking to Castiel between customers and bickering. Dean and Castiel were laughing at Sam as he went into a detailed explanation of why clowns were the scariest thing in all of creation.

"I'm telling you, Cas," Sam began slurring his words a little as he pointed his empty beer bottle toward him, "I would rather face a poltergeist or a demon than a clown any day." Castiel shook his head and chuckled as he took the empty bottle from Sam

"Yeah Sammy, I remember the first time you watched The Exorcist when you were nine, you didn't blink an eye, but when I put on Bozo the Clown, you almost pissed yourself." Dean snickered.

"Jerk." Sam scowled at Dean.

"Bitch." Dean said, still chuckling.

Castiel opened his mouth to say something, most likely to try to prevent another good natured argument when he was interrupted.

"Hey! Hey blue eyes…can I get another Jack and Coke?" a dark haired woman asked as she squeezed her way between Sam and Dean.

Castiel nodded and got to work making her drink.

Dean tried to shift to the right so he wasn't pressed up against the woman between him and his brother.

"You know, this has always been a dream of mine to be in between two gorgeous men such as yourselves. I'm Pam by the way."

Sam and Dean introduced themselves, both chuckling at Pam's boldness, but still trying to ease their way out of her clutches.

"So, what do you say boys, want to get out of here?"

"I have a boyfriend." Sam tried to hide a smile at Pam's antics.

"Okay Grumpy," she removed her arm from around Sam's shoulders. "What about you hot stuff or are you taken too?" she asked, trailing her fingers up and down Dean's chest.

Dean was silent for a moment, not knowing exactly how to answer. He jumped when Castiel appeared before them, slamming Pam's drink down on the counter.

Pam's eyes widened at Castiel's glare before she gave a smirk and backed away from Dean.

"I see how it is. Can't say I'm not jealous." Pam smirked as she looked between Dean and Castiel before giving Castiel a wink. She grabbed her drink and headed back to her table.

Dean could tell Castiel was pissed. His once smooth movements were now jerky as he made drinks. At one point, he dropped a glass, shattering it on the floor.

"Damn it!" he muttered, staring angrily down at the broken glass as if the shards personally offended him. He grabbed a broom and dustpan to clean the mess.

"Cas, is everything okay?" Dean asked hesitantly. Castiel transferred his glare from the glass on the floor to him.

"Castiel, go take a break." Rufus walked behind the bar, and took the broom from Castiel. Castiel gave a tight nod and walked out the back entrance without saying a word.

Dean watched him go, not understanding what just happened. He looked up to see Rufus frowning down at him.

"What are you waiting for? Go out there and talk him." Rufus groused.

As Dean followed Castiel out the back, he missed Sam and Rufus exchange smiles.

* * *

Dean found Castiel pacing in the alley behind the bar, muttering to himself.

"Cas? What's wrong?" Dean grabbed a hold of Castiel's shoulders to get him to stand still.

"Why didn't you tell her?" He asked, the anger in his expressive blue eyes morphing into pools of hurt.

Dean stared down at him in utter confusion. "Tell who what?"

"I'm referring to that woman that was hanging all over you. She asked if you were taken and you said nothing." Castiel spat out as he shrugged his shoulders out of Dean's grip and began pacing.

Realization dawned on Dean. "You're jealous."

Castiel stopped pacing and stalked toward Dean, pushing him hard against the brick wall of the bar.

"I'm not jealous." he snarled.

Dean grinned. "You are! God that's sexy as hell…" Dean grabbed Castiel's hips, pulling him up against his body and started to nuzzle Castiel's neck.

Castiel made an attempt to pull away, but Dean held fast to his hips, but he did pull back enough to look into Castiel's face.

The sorrowful look was back on Castiel's face. Dean felt his stomach drop at his expression.

"Cas, tell me what's wrong so I can fix it."

Castiel leaned into Dean's body, burying his face in Dean's neck so he wouldn't have to look him in the face.

"You didn't tell that woman you were taken. It's been three weeks since we talked about telling people about us, but we're still hiding. Why? Are you really that afraid of what people will think?" He pulled his head back to look at Dean. A look of horror came over his face as a thought occurred to him.

"Are you ashamed of me?"

Dean flinched at the misery in his voice. "Ashamed? You've got to be fucking kidding me." Dean cupped Castiel's cheeks in his hands.

"Trust me when I say I'm not ashamed. I'm just overwhelmed. You've always been the one constant goodness in my life, my own personal angel. I just don't feel like I _deserve_ you." Dean whispered, looking away from Castiel's intense gaze.

When Castiel remained silent, Dean hazarded a look at his face. Amused blue eyes ensnared hesitant green ones.

"Dean, you're an idiot. Don't deserve me? Personal angel?" Castiel chuckled before giving him a soft kiss that showed Dean that despite his joking manner, his words had affected Castiel.

When the kiss ended, Dean pulled back and arched a brow. "So, you're making fun of me, huh? What about that whole thing of you thinking I was ashamed of you?"

Castiel lowered his eyes and gave a self derisive snort. "Well, guess I'm an idiot too." He looked up and gave Dean a bright smile before his face turned serious. What came out of Castiel's mouth next left Dean breathless.

"I love you, Dean. I always have."

"Cas…" Dean whispered hoarsely before leaning in to kiss him, trying to show Castiel with his lips and body what he couldn't put into words yet.

Castiel didn't seem to mind at all.

* * *

Sam slipped back into the bar and shut the door quietly behind him so not to alert the embracing couple of his presence. He smiled to himself for a moment before pulling out his phone.

"Heya Moose! Good timing, I was about to go on break. Please tell me you're calling for phone sex." Gabriel greeted when he picked, ending the last sentence on a seductive purr.

Sam groaned a little in equal parts amusement and arousal. He pushed the feelings aside and forged on.

"No, that's not why I'm calling. I need you and Jo to come over to my place tomorrow. I have an interesting development to tell you both about."

Sam grinned. He couldn't wait to see Gabriel's and Jo's faces tomorrow.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

Gabriel felt hot. He groggily wondered if he forgot to turn on his air conditioner before going to bed. He tried kicking off his blanket, but still, no relief.

It took a while for his sleepy mind to comprehend that the heat source was at his back, that source was rather large and muscular.

"You better pray to all that is holy that it's Moose in this bed right now and not somebody else. I might be bit of a whore, but I'm not that big of one." Gabriel grumbled into his pillow.

Gabriel smiled when he heard Sam's husky laugh. "Good morning, Gabe."

"I've been meaning to, but I know I haven't given you a key to my place yet, so how did you get it in?"

"I picked the lock."

Gabriel shot a shocked look over his shoulder at a smiling Sam before turning back over. "I don't even want to know how you came across that skill."

"I tried calling and you weren't answering. I tried the doorbell, but you must have been dead to the world." Sam rubbed Gabriel's bare arm soothingly.

"Yeah, long evening. I really will be glad when I can get back on the day shift. Nights are killing me." Gabriel yawned.

"Will you be good to go to the poker game tonight?" Sam asked, his voice laced with concern.

It was Tuesday, the day before Sam and Cas were to leave for Pierre. Dean and Bobby were leaving on Thursday for the auto show in Minneapolis. After Sam had told Gabriel and Jo about what he had witnessed Saturday night, they decided to have a special poker night in hopes of try to pry the truth out of Dean and Cas.

How they were going to manage that, they had no idea, but they figured they would come up with something, especially after Gabriel had let Bobby and Rufus in on what was planned.

Gabriel chuckled to himself when he thought about Bobby's reaction to the news.

"It's about time those idjits got together. I was about to lock them in my panic room until they came to their senses." Bobby growled.

Gabriel had no idea that Bobby had a panic room in his home or why he felt the need for one.

He felt it safe not to ask.

"I'll be fine, it's my day off." Gabriel told Sam, diverting his attention back to the man warming his bed. He smirked at what he felt.

"You didn't come over here for a booty call, did you?" he asked hopefully.

"I would never do anything so crass." Sam huffed indignantly.

Gabriel smiled knowingly when he felt Sam's body curve around his smaller one, Sam's hard cock digging into the cleft of his ass. Gabriel wiggled his ass, grinding it against Sam, eliciting a long, drawn out moan.

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" Sam breathed into his ear. Gabriel shivered as Sam's warm breath whispered over the shell of his ear.

"Why would I want to kill you? I can't enjoy your delectable body if you're dead." Sam paused momentarily from kissing Gabriel's back and shoulders to smile against his neck.

"Is that all I am to you? Am I just somebody to mess around with?" Sam asked more out of curiosity than condemnation.

Gabriel looked over his shoulder at Sam, eyebrows raised. "You're joking, right? Granted that you are built like a fucking Greek god," Gabriel felt amusement bubble in his chest at Sam's blushing face, "but if I just wanted a fuck buddy, well, those are a dime a dozen. You, Mr. Winchester, are priceless."

"Gabe, is that your way of saying you love me?" Sam smirked as he slid his large hand down Gabriel's side to slowly push down his pajama bottoms.

"Ah, well….I am rather fond of you…" Gabriel hedged and gulped when Sam freed Gabriel's cock from the confines of his sleep pants and wrapped his calloused hand around the straining flesh.

Sam hummed into the junction of Gabriel's neck and shoulder and began to stroke him, the slide of his hand agonizingly slow. Gabriel bucked his hips forward into Sam's hand, frustrated with the slow pace and loose grip.

"Just fond, huh? That's too bad because I'm pretty sure I love you."

"Love me? Sam, you've only known me a couple of months." Gabriel murmured and then gave a whine when Sam stopped his ministrations.

Sam turned Gabriel's face to look at him, his hazel eyes full of conviction. "Gabriel, unlike my blind brother, I can own up to how I feel. I know I have never felt this way about anyone before. I knew you were going to wreck havoc on my heart the moment I heard your voice on the phone when I was still in California."

Gabriel's throat tightened. It was the first time anybody had told him they loved him. He knew what past lovers thought of him. If they wanted a quick, fun fuck with no strings attached, they came to him. He also recognized that he was also to blame for that persona since he never slept with anybody more than once, too afraid to commit.

"Sam, I want you to think about what you're saying. Please don't say you love me lightly. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Sam flipped Gabe onto his back and stared down at him angrily. "You don't want to see me get hurt? You mean you really don't have any feelings for me?"

Gabriel's eyes widened in alarm and mentally cursed himself for making such a muck of what he was trying to tell Sam.

"No, that's not it at all. Damn it, Sam, I love you, but I'm not right for you at all."

Sam's face softened at Gabriel's declaration of love. "Shouldn't I be the judge of whether you're right for me or not?" he asked as he moved from his side to hover his body over Gabriel's.

"No, you're not getting what I'm trying to tell you. I'm a cop, Sam. When I was in Nashville, I had to go tell my partner's wife he was killed. The devastation I saw in her face, I never want to put anybody I love through that."

Sam's eyes held such sadness; Gabriel turned his face to the side, trying to escape it.

"Is that why you moved here? Because of your partner?"

Gabriel nodded and hated himself when he felt the hot sting of tears. He took a couple of deep breaths until the feeling subsided.

"Joshua was more than just my partner; he was also my best friend. Believe it or not, people on the Nashville force didn't know I was gay. When they found out, it didn't go so well. I mean, there were still quite a few that didn't give a shit because they had worked with me for several years, but of course there were some that were your typical homophobic pricks. Joshua never hesitated to stand up for me. He taught me never to hide who I am."

Sam leaned down and gave Gabriel a soft, chaste kiss. When he pulled away, he gave him a small smile. "Do you think Joshua would want you to hide from your own heart? I would bet if you asked Joshua's wife if she regretted loving him, knowing the risk involved, she would tell you she had no regrets. None of us know how much time we have here, but wouldn't you rather spend that time with somebody you love instead of wasting precious time running from it? I just know I want every single minute that God is allowing us to have to spend it loving you."

Gabriel stared up at Sam in wonderment, that this kind, brilliant and sexy man loved him even though it could mean losing him too soon. He never thought anybody would feel he was worth the risk. He bit his bottom lip hard to contain all the emotion that was welling up to the surface. The sting was back in his eyes, but this time, it was a good sting.

"Damn it Moose, I'm a seasoned cop, but you're making me into a blubbery mess!" Gabriel groused, trying to discreetly hold back a sniffle, but failing.

Sam let out a surprised chuckle as he wiped the corners of Gabriel's eyes with his thumbs. "It's okay Trick, I promise not to tell." Gabriel gave Sam a watery smile at the use of his nickname that Sam only used when they were alone.

"Well, since the estrogen is choking the room, you should fuck me now before we both grow vaginas."

Sam blinked at him at the abrupt change of his mood before bursting out in laughter. "I mean, we can do that too if you want. But what's this about you being the bottom? You're never the bottom."

"For god's sake Sammy, don't look the gift horse in the mouth. You have me all buttered up, putty in your hands. Take advantage of my weakened and vulnerable state. God knows, I would if roles were reversed." Gabriel winked earning another laugh from Sam.

"Well, if you insist…" Sam gave Gabriel a devastatingly provocative smile, his eyes hot with yearning and love that caused Gabriel to gasp as the heat of his gaze made his body go up in flames, burning away any doubts and insecurities he held.

Sam gave Gabriel a rough kiss that held a surprising undertone of tenderness before reaching into nightstand to get the items they need to go further. Gabriel sat up as Sam removed his t-shirt to work on the fastenings of his jeans.

Gabriel started to push down Sam's jeans and underwear, but paused to place kisses on his chest and started to work his way down. When he felt Sam's cock nudge the underside of his chin, he smiled into the warm, solid flesh of his abdomen.

His grin grew when he felt Sam's hands engulf the back of his skull, his fingers grasping locks of his hair.

Gabriel lavished kisses to Sam's stomach, deliberately avoiding his arousal, causing Sam to tighten his hold on Gabriel's hair and groaning in frustration.

"Is something the matter, Sam?" Gabriel asked innocently as he finished pushing down his jeans and boxers where they stayed pooled at his knees.

"Trick, please…" Sam begged, his voice tight.

"Please what? You have to tell me, I'm not a mind reader." Gabriel smirked. Making Sam beg had to be one of his most favorite things.

"Put your mouth on me. God, please Gabe." Sam's chest heaved, his breathing wrecked.

Gabriel smiled and stretched his lips over the head of Sam's cock, dipping his tongue into the slit to capture Sam's addictive salty taste. Sam moaned and keened like a wounded animal as Gabriel's lips and tongue assaulted him. His fingers tightened painfully into his hair, but he didn't mind because he knew Sam was trying to stop himself from fucking into his mouth and potentially hurting him. If his lips weren't stretched so tight around Sam's dick, he would have smiled.

Gabriel's own arousal was hot and insistent against his lower stomach that he knew he needed to speed things up. He raised three fingers to Sam's lips, urging him to suck them inside which Sam quickly complied.

Once his fingers were slick with Sam's saliva, he pulled them out and reached behind to slowly open himself up, his mouth never leaving Sam's length. Gabriel's focus was on the younger man's flushed face and watched as his eyes were taken over by lust blown pupils.

"Gabe…you really are trying to kill me…" he wheezed, apparently the sight of his boyfriend fucking himself on his own fingers while Sam fucked his mouth was enough for him to lose his breath.

Gabriel felt his body flush hot as he worked to take more of Sam into his mouth as he worked his fingers into his body. When he was able to work three fingers in, he knew him or Sam wouldn't last much longer. When the head of his cock reached the back Gabriel's throat, he felt it twitch against his tongue. One of Sam's hands left Gabriel's hair to grip the base of his cock tight to prevent from coming. Sam whimpered and looked down at Gabriel pleadingly.

He didn't have the heart to torture Sam any longer or himself for that matter. He let his mouth slowly slide off and slightly wiggled his jaw to relieve the ache, but he still managed to smile mischievously up at Sam.

"I don't know what you're waiting for, but I'm ready to be fu-…oomph!" Sam's body slammed into Gabriel's chest, knocking him backwards onto the bed. Sam's eager mouth followed shortly, his tongue prying into Gabriel's mouth, devouring him.

"Sam…" Gabriel dodged his mouth, laughing, "…easy there big guy! Eager much?" Gabriel laughed softly as Sam's face grew even redder.

"Sorry, I just…god, I need to fuck you before I explode."

Gabriel's brows rose to his hairline. Sam very rarely cursed. Gabriel found it hot as fuck. "Such a dirty mouth you have." Gabriel tsked disapprovingly, his eyes never losing their teasing luster.

Sam grinned at him as he rolled on a condom and slicked it up with lubricant. "When I'm done with you, Trick, you won't be worrying about my dirty mouth. You'll be lucky if you remember your name."

Gabriel snickered and smiled but when the head of Sam's cock started to slowly probe it's way inside, the smile disappeared and was replaced with shock.

"Fucking hell Sam, you're going to split me in two!"

Sam's face was a mask of concentration as he slowly worked his way in little by little, but he still managed to roll his eyes at Gabriel.

"Come on, Gabe, I'm not _that_ big."

Gabriel smiled up at him, managing to make his body relax around Sam. "You'd be saying the same thing if that monster was fucking into you."

Sam's eyes went wide before he buried his face into Gabriel's neck.

"Gabe…" he groaned before giving up and laughing.

Warmth spread through his chest and over his entire body at the sound of Sam's laugh. Gabriel smiled evilly into his shoulder before moving to take Sam entirely inside, abruptly cutting off the laughter. Both men groaned and writhed against each other, their bodies were slick with perspiration.

Sam's breath was ragged against his neck causing goose bumps to break over Gabriel's body. Sam was still to allow Gabriel time to adjust to his size. The burn eventually morphed into something much more pleasant as Gabriel raised his hips to indicate to Sam he was ready for more.

Sam groaned in relief as he slid in and out of Gabriel at a slow pace, occasionally hitting his prostate, causing the smaller man to gasp and moan. Every movement was slow and sensual, but very deliberate to pack in as much pleasure as possible.

During sex, Gabriel was normally a talker, he loved talking dirty, getting his partner into a frenzy, but this time, he realized it was unnecessary. Gabriel had nothing to prove to Sam. Sam loved him just the way he was.

Their love making was slow and sweet, something foreign to Gabriel who was used to hard, fast and dirty. Sam took his time with him, letting his arousal slowly build to a crescendo he had never achieved before. By the time Gabriel came over Sam's hand and between their bodies, Gabriel sobbed his relief, clutching a shuddering Sam to him who had reached his own climax.

Sam gently pulled out much to Gabriel's weak protests and cleaned both of them up. Once done, Sam laid back down, pulling Gabriel's body to his.

He smiled tiredly into Sam's chest. "I really do love you, Sam."

"I know. I love you too, Gabriel." Sam said, giving him a squeeze.

"Sam?" Gabriel propped up on an elbow to look into Sam's exhausted and sated face.

"Yeah?"

"Who's Gabriel?"

It took nearly ten minutes to get Sam to stop laughing.


	14. Chapter 14

"Dean, are you going to deal or we just going to sit here all night with our thumbs up our asses?" Rufus grumbled, taking a drink of his Johnny Walker as he glared at the younger man.

Dean jumped at Rufus's rough voice and gave a glare of his own, but it wasn't directed at Rufus. Castiel sat next to Dean, appearing to be patiently waiting to be dealt his cards, but the hand he had under the table was not so innocent. That hand was busy unbuttoning Dean's jeans.

If Dean wasn't so embarrassed and turned on, he would be impressed that Castiel was able to undo his pants with one hand.

He felt a flush work its way up his neck into his face. Castiel gave him a patently angelic look, but his eyes held a devilish twinkle.

"Dean, are you feeling okay? You look feverish." Castiel asked blandly as he finally removed his hand and picked up his cards that Dean finally was able to deal.

Dean growled low in his throat, the sound holding the promise of retribution when everybody was gone.

Castiel simply smirked at Dean over the top of his cards.

It took a moment for him to realize the whole table was quiet. Five sets of eyes were staring at him and Castiel.

"What?" Dean asked apprehensively especially when they all had identical sly grins on their faces.

Bobby cleared his throat and looked down at his cards a little too intensely, a smile trembling on his lips. "Nothing boy, just waitin' for Cas to show his hand."

Castiel jerked slightly in his chair when he realized it was his turn. Dean smirked when he saw Castiel's pitiful hand. He was usually an impressive poker player but apparently something was distracting him. Dean smile grew because he knew it was him that was causing Castiel to lose focus.

"Dean! Jesus, pay attention….it's your turn." Jo griped, but it was clear she was holding back a laugh. Dean looked down at his cards and grimaced when he saw that his hand was even worse than Castiel's.

The next few hands were just as bad, but it wasn't entirely his fault. Castiel was constantly touching him under the table even though he wasn't as bold as he was earlier. Still his hand would slide high up his thigh and squeeze. Or if he lost a game, he would bite his lower lip and groan.

The groan sounded too much like when they would…. _Damn it man, focus!_

Dean clenched his teeth and stared blindly at his cards. It took a moment for him to realize that Castiel dealed himself out. He blinked and looked around the room for the blue eyed man.

"What's the matter, Deano?" Gabriel asked as he leaned back to play with Sam's hair. Sam huffed and held his cards to his chest.

"Do you mind? I know you're trying to see my cards." Sam glared at Gabriel who just gave him an innocent smile.

"Ah Moose, that's not it at all. You're hair is just so luxurious. It's like giving my fingers an orgasm."

"God, Gabe!" Dean scrunched his face in disgust as Sam smacked Gabriel's hand away.

Gabriel shrugged and smiled good-naturedly. "If you want to talk about cheating, it's Jo you should be pointing at or her cleavage that is. How do you think she's able to beat Rufus?"

Jo squawked. "I do not cheat! I can't help it that Rufus is a dirty old man!"

Rufus smiled and gave Jo a wink. "That is true."

"Just thank god your mother doesn't play. I'm gay but even Ellen's impressive bosoms would distract me." Gabriel laughed as Jo's face turned red in anger.

"Yeah Jo, your mom is hot. I'd probably lose my half of the shop if I had to play poker with her." Dean couldn't resist teasing Jo.

Jo gave a frustrated growl and looked at the table at large. "Bobby, my mom is one of your best friends…you going to let these asshats talk about her that way?"

Bobby gave a small laugh. "Jo, your mom used to be part of the original poker group until we had to kick her out. How the hell do you think your dad got the money to start his business? You're daddy was no fool, he knew her cleavage could be used to his advantage."

"Bobby!" Jo jumped up from her chair shocked causing the whole table to start laughing.

"Calm down girl, I'm only ribbin' ya." Bobby chuckled and calmly ducked when she threw an empty beer can at his head.

While everybody was distracted, Dean took the chance to sneak off to the kitchen. Castiel had just finished refilling the chip bowls and was bent over, retrieving more beer from the bottom shelf of the refrigerator.

Dean stood there, admiring Cas's ass wrapped up in tight jeans. His hands itched to grab his hips and grind his eager cock against the firm globes.

"Enjoying the view?" Cas asked over his shoulder, his eyes crinkled at the corners with a smile.

He straightened up and walked over to the counter where he leaned against it, crossing his arms over his chest.

Dean stalked over and picked up a surprised Castiel to sit him on the counter.

"Dean! We prepare food here!" Castiel hissed, but he spread his thighs so Dean could stand between them.

"What the hell were you doing out there earlier?" Dean whispered, his hands sliding up and down Castiel's legs. Dean gave him a leer when he saw the bulge forming in Castiel's jeans.

Castiel tightened his knees around Dean's hips to pull him forward, both letting out small moans when their erections ground together through their jeans.

"I'm sorry Dean, but I can't contain it anymore, I love you and I don't want to hide it." Castiel whispered, their breaths mingling as they rested their forehead together.

Dean rubbed the crest of Castiel's cheek. "Then we won't. Mom and Dad are coming for a visit on Sunday. When Bobby and I get back, we'll tell everybody that night, okay? I just want to tell them all together."

Castiel gave Dean a blinding smile, his blue eyes glowing. Dean's heart clenched at the thought that he was causing this man any sort of doubt or sadness. He really should have done this a long time ago.

Castiel crushed his soft lips against Dean's. Dean smiled against his mouth, but the lightness of the moment faded as Castiel licked the seam of Dean's lips, wanting to take the kiss deeper. He gladly opened and felt the sinuous slide of Castiel's tongue. Castiel's fingers desperately clutched the fabric of Dean's t-shirt, pulling him closer until it felt as their bodies were melding together.

Dean gave out a needy moan as his fingers slid into Castiel's dark hair and tilted his head to the side so he could take the kiss even deeper. Castiel beveled his hips up to gain more friction until both of them were a moaning, thrashing wreck.

He pulled back for air which both gulped down greedily, chests heaving. Castiel's eyelids were heavy, his eyes lust blown. His full lips were puffy and slightly open, shiny from their saliva. Dean groaned at the sight and leaned back down to kiss him again when he felt Castiel stiffen and his eyes widened as he stared over his shoulder.

Dean hesitated and slowly looked over his shoulder to see five beaming faces, well four because Sam looked slightly ill at viewing his brother dry humping Castiel on the counter.

"Ummm…surprise?" Dean said lamely, not knowing what to say in the moment.

Gabriel started to clap. "About fucking time!"

"Finally!" Jo huffed, but smiled happily.

"Took you two idjits long enough." Bobby stated in his usual gruff manner.

"See, told you the two of you just needed to fuck it out." Rufus cackled.

"I'm happy for you guys, but, I think after what I just saw, I'm going to be sick." Sam told the couple, looking a little green.

Castiel groaned and hid his face in the crook of Dean's neck for a moment before his head jerked up.

"Wait…this doesn't shock any of you?"

"Cas," Sam started out, seeming to gain control of his perceived nausea, "we all knew you two had a thing for each other. We couldn't understand why you two idiots couldn't see it."

"How?" Dean demanded.

"Hmmm, let's see shall we? The lack of personal space with the two of you, how you both constantly fuss and worry over each other, the seemingly innocent touches that convey so much sexual tension…" Jo listed but was interrupted by Gabriel.

"Don't forget the constant eye-fucking."

"And there is the whole thing of Dean dating a girl named _Cassie._ And Cas, your boyfriend in college looked so much like Dean it was scary." Sam stated smugly.

"How did you know I had a boyfriend? I didn't tell anybody about that." Castiel's shocked eyes widened even further.

"Remember when I came for that college visit? Well, I showed up early and went up to your dorm room. You had your door unlocked and I saw you making out with Dean's doppelganger on your bed. You guys didn't even see or hear me so I just slipped out."

Dean growled at the thought of Cas making out with another guy even if the guy resembled him.

"Look Sam, Dean's jealous…isn't that so cute?" Jo elbowed Sam in the side and snickered.

"Okay, okay, you all had your fun. I think it's time for you all to leave." Dean declared gruffly.

"Come on, you can't possibly be angry. Are you?" Sam asked with a small amount of concern lacing his voice.

"No, I just don't have to make excuses anymore to get you all out of my house so I can fuck my boyfriend." Dean smirked.

"Dean!" Cas's voice came out strangled and his face turned a deep shade of red.

"Ugh gross Dean!" Sam grimaced and started to look sick again. That gave Dean a large amount of pleasure.

"Okay, let's leave these two idjits alone." Bobby herded everybody out.

"Yeah, don't be a fool, wrap your tool!" Jo called out over her shoulder as she headed to the front door. Dean rolled his eyes.

The kitchen cleared out fairly quickly except for Gabriel who leaned against the door frame, grinning.

"Gabe, that means you too." Dean said, trying not to laugh at his brother's boyfriend.

"Nope. I'm staying. I'm just making sure this relationship is consummated, you know, like in the old days when there were witnesses to the wedding night."

"Gabe!" Dean and Cas shouted in unison.

Luckily, Sam walked back into the kitchen and dragged his boyfriend out of the house by his collar, leaving the newly discovered couple alone.

They made use of the ample counter space that night.

* * *

Dean watched Castiel from the doorway as he packed for his trip with Sam. He smiled as he observed Castiel carefully roll his clothing to prevent wrinkles and to save space in his suitcase. He moved to his dresser to retrieve a few more pairs of socks from the top drawer.

"How much are you planning on packing, Cas? You'll be back on Saturday." Dean chuckled as he walked fully into the room and wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"One must always plan for every eventuality." Castiel recited primly as he continued to pack.

Dean started to nuzzle Castiel's neck while his hands slid underneath his shirt, running up the front of his chest. Castiel gave a little moan of frustration and arousal.

"Dean…" Castiel gave a low growl of warning which only made Dean's semi-hard cock even harder. He deliberately ground it into the cleft of Castiel's denim covered ass.

"Ah, Dean…" Castiel groaned before whipping around and pushing Dean onto the bed. He quickly straddled Dean's lap and took hold of his hair in a firm grip that caused Dean to moan.

"I only have an hour before your brother will be here. You're distracting me." Castiel murmured between drugging kisses.

"Too bad you didn't pack last night."

Castiel pulled back to stare at Dean in disbelief. "It's entirely your fault that I didn't get packed." His eye lids then became heavy as his thoughts led him to the night before. "Well, I did do some packing, just not luggage."

Dean's eyes widened before he started laughing. "It's official; you've been hanging out with Gabriel way too much lately."

Castiel grinned and started to climb off of Dean's lap, but Dean grabbed a hold of his hips to keep him seated.

"You sure you don't have time for one more round? I know, you can play the teacher and I'll be the naughty schoolboy." Dean winked and purposely canted his hips upward to rub against Castiel.

He gave him a stern look that caused Dean to give a little whimper, feeling suddenly jealous of Castiel's students. _Fuck, if I was one of his students, I'd have to be punished every damn day…_

Castiel leaned down to whisper in his ear, his warm breath causing his body to shiver. "Please don't do that. Think of how scarred your poor brother would be if he found me pounding your luscious ass?"

Dean gasped, his head falling back to expose more of his neck to Castiel who started to kiss and nibble his pulse point.

"It would serve the little shit right for walking in on us that one morning." Dean groused when Castiel had given Dean one more rough kiss before getting up to resume his packing as if nothing had occurred.

Dean stared at him in disbelief that he was just able to stop. "Cas, you are such a cock tease."

Castiel looked over his shoulder at Dean and gave him a small tip of his lips. "I got to give you something to look forward to when we see each other again."

Dean let his body flop fully down on Castiel's bed. "God, I don't think I'll make it. I'm going to miss you."

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Castiel pause in his packing. "I'm going to miss you too." he stated quietly. "I'm glad that everybody knows now, even if it wasn't how you planned on everybody from finding out."

Dean leaned up on his elbows. "It's okay, at least they know now. I wanted to tell Mom and Dad in person, but I'm sure Sammy has already told them."

Castiel stared intensely at Dean which made him feel like he was being cornered. Castiel walked back over to Dean and laid a gentle kiss on his lips and murmured, "I love you," against his mouth.

Dean looked up at Castiel trusting blue eyes that tried so hard not to show any expectation of him saying it back but he knew that every day that went by without him uttering those three simple words was killing Castiel a little each time.

"Cas, I…" Dean began but felt his throat close up. What the fuck was wrong with him? He loved Cas, he knew he did, but why couldn't he just say the fucking words?

"I-I'll go make you some breakfast before you leave." he stuttered while he jumped off the bed to make his way to the kitchen so he could avoid the hurt look that briefly shadowed his face.

"Okay…" Dean barely heard Castiel's soft reply as he quickly moved toward the kitchen and started breakfast.

Dean started to mix the batter for pancakes easily getting lost in his thoughts. Why couldn't he say the words? He had only said those words once to someone and that was Lisa who ended up mocking him and throwing those words back at him like they were nothing more than cheap trinkets.

Of course Cas would never do that to him. Cas was his best friend long before they became _more_. Even if it didn't work out with them, he would always be his friend. _Could you really go back to being just friends with him and watch him date other people?_

Dean shook the insidious voice out of his head as his stomach became nauseous at the thought. Cas was his.

Dean sniffed when he smelled smoke. "Shit!" he yelled as he quickly took the burning pancakes off the griddle. He opened the window to let some of the smoke out before it caused the fire alarm to go off.

"Cas! Do you mind cereal? I had some problems with the pancakes." he called out, but the house remained silent.

He left the kitchen and made his way back to the bedroom. "Cas?"

There were no sign of Cas or his suitcase. His Escort wasn't in the drive either.

Cas was gone.

* * *

The past few days had gone by in a blur for Castiel as he immersed himself with helping Sam get last minute studying in for the bar exam. Sam had yet to question why Castiel had showed up on his doorstep that Wednesday morning instead of waiting for Sam to pick him up.

When Sam opened the door that morning, he looked surprised and a little concerned with what he must have seen in Castiel's face, but he remained blessedly silent.

However, the silence didn't last when Castiel insisted on taking the Escort to Pierre instead of Sam's brand new Charger.

"We would be more comfortable in my car and quite frankly Cas, your car scares me. It looks like its being held together with duct tape and crazy glue."

Castiel shot Sam a disgruntle look. "Everybody always picks on my poor car. So she's not pretty like the other ones, but she's reliable. Anyways, it's better on gas and I know that when we come home, you're going to be exhausted. Do you really want me to drive your car?" Castiel asked Sam, already loading Sam's suitcase into the hatchback.

Castiel hid his smile when the mention of him driving Sam's car seemed to clinch it. Castiel knew Sam was as bad as Dean about who drove their cars. Dean was just more vocal about it than Sam.

Once that was settled, the drive there was pretty uneventful, only having to stop once. They arrived in Pierre in the early afternoon where they quickly checked into their room in an old motel. After eating lunch in a nearby diner, the rest of the day was spent in the room with Castiel quizzing Sam to help prepare him for the exam even though Castiel felt he was more than ready for it.

The next two days were on the boring side for Castiel while Sam was busy. After the first day of the exam, it was the same as the first, spending it in their room, studying.

The second day of the exam, Castiel explored the town which didn't take long since the place was rather small for being the capital of South Dakota, but he did find an old bookstore to pass the time and to prevent him from thinking about Dean. He knew that taking off without saying goodbye was cowardly, but he was a little hurt. He knew Dean cared for him a great deal and loved him as a friend. He was trying not to push him because he didn't want to treat Dean like Meg had treated him. To make him say something he wasn't ready to say or worse, didn't mean.

Castiel tried his best not to over analyze the whole situation and just let nature take its course. He was glad that he had Sam and his obsessive studying to keep him busy.

On the last day of the exam, Castiel went to pick up Sam. Sam greeted him with a weary grin. When Castiel asked him how he thought he did, Sam just shook his head and said he didn't want to jinx it, but it was clear that Sam did amazingly well.

"It's just a waiting game now." Sam sighed as the two of them went to a bar and grill for steaks and beer to celebrate. Being relieved of the pressure of the exam, Sam got a bit inebriated which much to Castiel's amusement and sore back, had to maneuver the sasquatch back to their room where he quickly passed out on his twin bed.

It was now Saturday afternoon and they were heading back to Sioux Falls. Castiel had just pulled off the interstate and was taking back roads the last twenty miles to town.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong, Cas?" Sam asked as the breeze from the open window ruffled his hair.

Castiel gripped the steering wheel tightly but then forced his fingers to relax their grip. He was silent for a moment, debating with himself on whether to tell Sam what was wrong or not.

He cleared his throat nervously. "I guess this shouldn't come to a surprise to you since you know that Dean and I have deepened our relationship," he started out delicately causing Sam to cock his brow.

"You mean since you and my brother have decided to have sex." Sam chuckled.

"That's another way of putting it, yes. What I'm trying to convey is that it's not entirely sexual…"

"Cas, please stop now if you are going to go into detail about yours and Dean's sex life. I'm happy for the two of you, but please spare me the details. I'm not Gabriel."

"I wasn't!" Castiel felt his face heat up and he quickly looked at Sam who appeared to be amused by Castiel's discomfort. He turned his eyes back to the road and frowned.

"I'm just teasing you. Just tell me what happened." Sam said seriously.

Castiel heaved a large sigh. "I told Dean I love him, but he hasn't said it back yet." He risked a glance at Sam before rushing on. "I know I'm rushing him, I guess I always known I loved him and I thought maybe he felt the same. I'm being an imbecile, aren't I?" Castiel ended dejectedly, slumping in his seat.

"Cas, there's something you should know, about the night Dean and Lisa broke up…" Sam started but was cut short when a loud bang destroyed the rest of what Sam was going to say.

Castiel's heart was in his throat as he suddenly lost control of his car. Everything was happening so fast that neither Castiel nor Sam could utter a sound as the car careened off the road toward a wooded area. He slammed desperately on the brakes, but they seemed to have locked up.

Castiel looked over at Sam who was bracing himself, one hand on the dash, the other on the door frame. The look of horror on his face made him snap his eyes forward to see they were heading straight for a tree. The tree had had several lower limbs; one of the shorter ones was aimed right for Sam's chest.

In that moment, everything slowed down. Sam's normally bright hazel eyes were dull with hopelessness of the knowledge there was nothing he could do to stop what was about to happen.

Despair and rage filled Castiel at the unfairness of it all. Sam was his little brother of his heart who had so much going for him that deserved to have a long happy life. To live a long, happy life with Gabriel and his brother Dean.

Dean would be devastated if something happened to Castiel, but he would be able to move on eventually.

However, Castiel knew Dean well enough to know that Dean would be able live without him, but he would never be able to live without his baby brother. He just wouldn't be able to survive it.

Even though the decision seemed to take several moments, in truth took only a second to make. Castiel's own heart broke at what he needed to do, the pain of knowing he might possibly never see Dean again nearly destroyed him. He couldn't live with himself though if Dean destroyed himself when Castiel could have done something about it.

He just loved Dean too much to see that happen.

Castiel unbuckled his seatbelt without hesitation and threw his body sideways against Sam's chest just as the car made impact with the tree.

There was a moment of searing pain that lanced through his upper chest, taking his breath away before he slammed forward, his temple cracking painfully on the dashboard as the car came to a bone jarring halt.

"Cas! Cas, stay with me!" Castiel woozily looked up at Sam's panicked face, his voice sounding tinny and far away.

He felt his eyes roll back in his head and everything went blessedly dark.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

"I swear, with the technology that they're coming up with in these cars, old timers like me are goin' be obsolete." Bobby grumbled as they walked around the main convention hall, looking at the new models of cars.

Dean looked over one car, not really seeing it, his mind elsewhere.

Bobby looked over at Dean and frowned. "Mind telling me what's going on with you? You've been moping around like a girl ever since we left."

Dean sighed, figuring there was no reason to lie since Bobby would spot it in an instant that he was. "Bobby, I fucked up."

"What did you do this time?" Bobby asked, maneuvering around the crowd toward an empty corner.

Dean ignored the "this time" and continued. "Cas loves me."

"'course he does idjit. That boy would do anything for you. So what did you do?"

They made it to a quiet corner that had an empty bench where Dean immediately sat down and buried his face in his hands. "I'm hurting him, Bobby, I know I am. Ever since we started this relationship, I've been terrified. Terrified of telling people about us because I was scared people would mock it. That they'd say I was way over my head because Castiel is way too good for me. I know he thought I hesitated so long because he thought I was ashamed. And now he tells me he loves me and I just freeze. The words just lodge in my fucking throat." Dean clamped his mouth shut to stop the flood of words.

Bobby placed his hand on Dean's shoulder. "Dean, shouldn't you be telling this to Cas? Since when did you give a shit what people thought? I'll tell you one thing; fear is a powerful force if you let it take a hold of you. Do you really want to spend the rest of your life fearing what will happen, what people will think instead of just being happy with somebody that you love that are willing to have you? Cas is a good man, but not to sound like a sentimental fool, it's clear you and Cas belong together. Just don't know what took you two so goddamn long." Bobby groused, but gave Dean a smile.

"I know you're right, but Cas is just so good. I feel that I don't deserve him." Dean's eyes stared up at the weathered face of his second father.

"Dean, I never felt I deserved Karen, but I didn't let that stop me from loving her and treasuring every second I had with her. You need to take Cas off that damn pedestal you've always had him on because that's a mighty lonely place to be. You need to love him like the man that he is because otherwise the both of you will be miserable."

Dean felt something in his heart shift. Dean always viewed Cas as untouchable, having the traits he wished he had in himself. There was always something so innately good and pure about Cas that Dean didn't want to sully him with his crude and selfish needs and wants. Dean found it ironic by doing that, he was ignoring what Cas really wanted and hurting them both in the process. Castiel simply wanted Dean just as he was.

"Bobby, do you mind if we skip the rest of the weekend? Cas and Sam should be back home today. I really don't want to wait until tomorrow to see him."

"Sure son, let's get out of here." Bobby patted Dean on the back and stood up.

They made it back to the hotel and were packing the few things they brought with them when Dean's phone rang.

"Hey Gabe," Dean greeted distractedly, seeing Gabriel's name on the ID. He held the phone between his ear and shoulder as he went looking for a rogue sock under the bed.

"Dean," Gabriel started out and the tone of his voice alerted Dean that something was terribly wrong. He felt his whole body go cold.

"Gabe, what's wrong?" Dean carefully enunciated every word, feeling he had to forcibly make himself even say the words.

Gabriel's next words had Dean's world tilting on its axis.

"Dean, you need to get home now. It's Cas."

* * *

Dean and Bobby cut a four hour drive to two and a half. Bobby insisted that he drive the Impala since Dean was in no shape to do so. For once, he relinquished his keys without protest.

The whole drive consisted of Bobby trying to get Dean to talk, but other than repeating what Gabriel had told him, he stayed silent.

" _Dean, there's been an accident. I was the first on the scene and…" Gabriel stopped for a moment, clearly trying to collect himself, "Sammy's fine besides a few cuts and bruises, but Cas, I don't know, he was unconscious when they loaded him into the ambulance and…" Gabriel stopped again._

"… _he wasn't as fortunate as Sam."_

Dean stayed still and quiet the entire way causing Bobby to shoot worried glances his way. He felt if he just kept motionless and his eyes on the passing landscape, he could pretend that it was all a bad dream. However, once they finally reached the hospital, Dean's body was released from its comatose state. The car hadn't even come to a complete stop before Dean bolted, not even bothering to close the car door, running hard and fast to the hospital entrance.

"Dean!" Bobby called after him, but Dean didn't slow down.

Once he made it inside, Gabriel jumped up from his chair in the crowded waiting room when he saw Dean enter, looking wild-eyed.

"Where is he?" Dean gasped, trying to shake off Gabriel who had his arms in a tight grip.

"Dean, you need to calm down. They're moving him to a room now. He's going to be okay, but he's still out of it. You can go see him in a few minutes."

Dean sank to his knees there in the waiting room, not caring who saw him and let out a choked sob.

"Sammy?" Dean managed to ask once he was able to speak.

"I'm fine." Sam said softly as he walked into the waiting room with Bobby. He had just been released and had come to find Gabriel. Sam's eyes were wide when they took in Dean's panicked face.

Dean saw the shallow cuts on Sam's face and arms. Relief flooded though him at the sight of his brother a little banged up but otherwise stood up and hugged Sam tightly.

"Easy Dean, I'm a little sore." Sam grunted, but still hugged Dean just as tight.

"Sorry," Dean mumbled and sniffled. "Tell me what happened."

"We blew a tire, but it was like the whole car just locked up. We were heading toward a tree and…" Sam paused as he struggled with words.

"What?" Dean asked, still holding his brother by the shoulders.

"Dean, Cas saved my life. There was a branch aimed right at me and Cas threw himself on me. The force of his body hitting my chest must have broke the seat because we fell back but the branch still managed to get lodged in his shoulder and break off. He hit his head pretty hard too. If he hadn't done what he did, it would have gotten me in the heart."

His own heart stopped at what Sam was telling him. He could have lost them both. He pulled Sam into another tight hug.

Gabriel stepped closer to Dean and Sam. "The doctor told me that he has a concussion and they removed the piece that was stuck in his shoulder. Luckily where it hit, there wasn't any nerve damage and he'll be able to use it normally once it's healed. Like I said, he does have a concussion, but they see no reason to be alarmed. He'll be fine, I promise." Gabriel patted Dean's back.

Dean nodded blindly and rubbed roughly at his eyes. He looked at Sam and Gabriel who were staring at him like a wild animal that needed to be treated with caution.

Someone cleared their throat from the doorway of the waiting room. Dean looked up and saw it was a nurse.

"Mr. Novak is in his room now. He's in room 416 so you're free to go visit him, but he's heavily medicated right now." The nurse told them gently before leaving the room.

Dean immediately started toward the door, but Sam stopped him.

"Before you go, there's something I need to tell you."

"Can it wait, Sammy? I really need to get to Cas." Dean asked, giving his brother an uncharacteristically gentle tone.

"No, I need to tell you this now. Before any help arrived, he kept drifting in and out of consciousness. He was mumbling for you. He also kept repeating that you could survive without him but not me."

Dean's heart cracked at the words. Did Castiel really think he could survive without him? Sam was his family, but Castiel was his heart. Who could survive without their heart?

"I…" Dean started, but his throat was too tight so he simply nodded and headed for Castiel's room.

* * *

" _I'll never be able to repay you for what you did for me. You really are my brother…"_

" _Come on Cas, you need to wake up and help me keep these asshats in line…"_

" _Damn it Cas, you need to get better so you can at least tell me where you hid my Johnny Walker…"_

" _I hope you wake up soon so this idjit here will stop playing Florence Nightingale…"_

" _When you get out of here, I'm taking you to Celestial Bodies and buying you some lap dances. We'll make Deano so jealous, trust me, jealous sex is fucking hot…you'll thank me later…"_

" _Cas, we need you. I need you. God Cas, I love you. I just can't do this without you…"_

Castiel woke up with a dull throb in his shoulder and buzzing in his ears. His whole body was sore. Once the buzzing in his ears subsided, he could hear he was not alone.

"Mr. Winchester, I'm sorry, but you need to leave."

"I'm not leaving him, damn it."

A sigh echoed through the room. "You're just as stubborn as my son, Adam. I'm not asking you to leave because I'm worried about Mr. Novak. I'm worried about you. You haven't left this room in days. You need to go home and get some rest."

"Like I've told everybody else, I'm fine. I've gotten some sleep. This chair is comfortable enough for that, Kate."

"Liar. The night nurses said you've barely rested because you're too busy keeping vigil. Now, don't make me call your mother…"

Castiel's eyebrows scrunched together and his body tensed at the unknown voice, but relaxed when he heard the gruff cadence of Dean's voice.

"Dean?" Castiel rasped, struggling to open his eyes.

He heard rustling and then felt a wide, rough hand grab his own in a firm grip.

"Cas? Hey Cas, wake up for me." Castiel could feel Dean's breath fan over his face.

He managed to lift his heavy eyelids. After blinking for a moment for his eyes to adjust to the light, he stared straight up into Dean's worried green ones.

Castiel frowned when he took in Dean's haggard face.

"You look like hell."

Dean's eyes held relieved amusement at Castiel's comment. He heard a snort of laughter from the other occupant in the room. He strained to look over Dean's shoulder.

"Ms. Milligan?" he croaked out once Dean moved aside to pour Castiel some water.

"Hi Castiel. Usually it's me coming to your workplace, not the other way around. I hope this won't become a habit."

"I hope not either. How long have I've been out?" he asked.

"Almost four days. They thought they got everything out of your shoulder, but a couple of splinters were missed causing an infection and fever. They had to go back in and get them out and treat the infection, but everything's fine now. You'll most likely be released tomorrow or the day after."

Kate walked closer and patted his good shoulder. "You've always been good to my son. I'd hate to see something happen to his favorite teacher. Unless there's something you need, I'll leave you two alone, but please at some point make your boyfriend go home and get some rest. He makes it difficult for us to do our job, wanting to do everything himself." She smiled at him and threw a wink at Dean before leaving.

Once she was gone, Dean brought over a cup of water and helped Castiel sit up so he could take a few sips to moisten his dry mouth and throat.

Dean sat back down but took Castiel's hand, rubbing circles on the back of it with his thumb. Castiel felt such a profound sense of euphoria that he was still alive and that Dean, the most important person there ever was in his life, was sitting there with him.

The room was silent for several long moments; both men content in holding each other's hand. Castiel was the first to break the silence.

"I heard you, you know."

Dean's voice was soft. "Heard me?"

"I heard you say you loved me."

Dean got out of his chair and kneeled down beside the bed, gripping his hand tight.

"Of course I do, Cas. I love you so goddamn much it hurts." Castiel stared at Dean's earnest face and felt a pressure in his chest he didn't even realize was there, release. Castiel tugged at Dean's hand to get him to come closer.

When Dean's face was hovering just inches from Castiel's, he leaned up to bridge the remaining distance and claimed the lips he never thought he would kiss again.

The kiss that started out tender became more frantic and desperate as both men fully realized what they almost lost.

Castiel ran his fingers through Dean's short sandy colored hair and gripped it as if it was his only anchor.

Dean's fingers were much gentler though as they carefully cupped his face, turning Castiel's head so he could take the kiss deeper.

He groaned and sucked Dean's lower lip into his mouth, running his tongue over the plump flesh. Castiel abruptly stopped though when he tasted salty wetness.

He pulled away to see Dean's eyes were vivid green from tears that were steadily coursing down his face. In all their years of friendship, Castiel had never seen Dean cry.

"Dean?" he asked hesitantly.

Dean's hands slightly tightened and his eyes turned angry and pained. "I'll always be grateful for you saving Sammy, but don't you ever fucking martyr yourself again. Regardless of what you might think, there's no way in fucking hell I could survive losing you. Just the thought alone kills me. I never what to hear you saying that again, got it?"

"How did you…?" Castiel asked but Dean stopped him with another kiss. When he pulled away, the anger had dissipated.

"Sammy told me. Said you kept repeating it after you hit your head."

"Oh Dean, I'm so sorry. I should have known better than to think…"

"No, it's my fault. I should have told you how I felt about you. I didn't think I was good enough for you. There were times I was amazed you even wanted to be my friend. Please believe me, it was never you. I was never ashamed of you. Fuck, I think I've always loved you, but was too scared that you would eventually wise up and leave my sorry ass." Dean chuckled sadly.

"That has to be the only thing I despise about you. How can you see all this "good" in me but you can't see it in yourself? You are the best man I've ever had the privileged to know or love."

Dean rested his forehead against Castiel's and sighed. "Cas, you really are too good for me, you know."

"Dean, why are you being like this?" he asked confused and then something Sam had said before the wreck nudged the back of his mind. "Does this have something to do with Lisa?"

Castiel could feel Dean's whole body tense and he pulled away. He couldn't stand the despondent look that came over his face.

"You didn't tell me everything about your break up with Lisa, did you?"

Dean shook his head and stared down at the floor. "You know already that we were having trouble and she was on the verge of leaving. The night she left, I made a last ditch effort to get her to stay even though I knew it was really over. So, I told her I loved her."

"Did you?" Castiel asked, taking Dean's hand and squeezing gently.

"I thought at that moment I did. I mean, we had been together since senior year in high school. I know I cared for her but even as the words left my mouth, I wasn't so sure. She apparently realized that. She said I didn't love her. I was incapable of love or any real feelings. She told me I was dead inside. At first I was pissed off but I got to thinking…what if she's right? She was my only long term relationship and I fucked it up."

"Dean, anybody that says you're incapable of feelings is brain dead. All anybody has to do is see you with your family and friends." Castiel's whole body ached from simultaneously wanting to hug Dean and jumping out of bed to go hunting for Lisa.

"I know that now, but, I guess old thoughts and feelings die hard. Now that I know what real love feels like, I know what I said to Lisa was a lie. Still there are days though, I think I should just release you so you can find somebody that deserves you, but if I lost you, I really would be dead inside. I guess I'm just too selfish to let you go."

Castiel felt tears well up in his eyes as he looked at the man that been a part of his life almost for the entirety of it. He reached up and cupped Dean's cheek who immediately took hold of his wrist to kiss the palm of his hand.

"Then be selfish, Dean. Be selfish for me."

* * *

"Come on Dean, Sam and Gabriel will be here soon!" Castiel yelled out at Dean as he looked for his shoes.

It was a chilly November evening and Castiel and Dean were going out to celebrate Sam passing the bar exam.

"I don't know how you could stand the suspense. I wouldn't be able to handle having to wait over three months." Castiel had told Sam when he first found out that he had passed.

"I tried to keep my mind off of it, but I'm just happy I don't have to be the gopher at work now." Sam gave a relieved smile.

Of course Gabriel being Gabriel wanted to celebrate at Celestial Bodies so they were making a weekend out of it.

"Dean! You've been in that shower forever!" Castiel called out again as padded around barefoot, getting frustrated that he couldn't find his shoes.

"Looking for these?" Castiel turned around to find Dean holding up his missing shoes. The shoes went unnoticed though because Dean was standing in the living room with a towel wrapped around his lean waist. His slick body was flushed and aroused if the tented towel was any indication.

"D-Dean…" Castiel stuttered, swallowing thickly as Dean dropped the shoes and strode over to him.

"Yes Cas?" Dean asked innocently as he sat down on the couch and slowly spread his legs underneath the towel.

"What are you doing?" Castiel's eyes devoured Dean as his cock strained against his black dress pants.

"Just thinking about you," Dean removed the towel, exposing himself fully to Castiel, "inside of me."

Castiel panted, already unbuttoning his shirt and pants. "You're going to be the death of me, Dean." he growled as he fell to his knees in between Dean's spread thighs.

"But what a hell of a way to go…ahh…fuck…" Dean groaned as Castiel took him into his mouth.

Castiel moaned around Dean's cock when he got a taste of precum. He tongued the slit, coaxing out more. Dean bucked beneath him, groaning.

"God, Cas…" Castiel looked up at him through his lashes as his mouth sank further down Dean's rigid cock.

One of Dean's hands was buried in Castiel's dark hair while the other palmed his cheek, Dean's thumb brushing the corner of his mouth. Castiel took Dean all the way to the back of his throat and swallowed, his eyes never leaving Dean's.

Dean moaned and thrashed helplessly under the onslaught.

"Shit Cas, don't look at me that way, like you are an innocent that never had that gorgeous mouth fucked…."

Castiel's eyes rolled back at the pleasure that Dean's words evoked. His own cock begged for attention and he knew that he wouldn't last long himself. Castiel slid a hand up Dean's thigh and to his entrance. He was met with surprise to find Dean already wet and loose.

He pulled back and cocked his brow. "So that's what took you so long in the bathroom." he said, smirking.

Dean gave a small whine at the loss of Castiel's hot mouth. "Sorry, I couldn't wait. Just want you too bad."

He gave Dean a slow, predatory grin as he caught a hold of Dean's hips and pulled him forward until his ass was almost hanging off the edge of the couch. Castiel pushed his pants down to his knees and leaned forward, his cock nudging Dean's loose hole, but not entering.

"Cas…" Dean pleaded, trying to wiggle his ass, but due to his precarious position on the couch and Castiel blanketing his body, he was pretty much trapped.

"You're too impatient…" Castiel murmured into Dean's ear before sucking the sensitive lobe into his mouth. He felt Dean tremble beneath him as he kissed down his neck and jaw, working his way to Dean's slightly parted lips.

Dean keened and slid his hands under Castiel's unbuttoned shirt, sliding it off of his arms, his hands following the whispering fabric. His hands lightly ran over Castiel's arms and chest, paying special attention to the scar on his left shoulder. He gave it a small kiss before marking Castiel throat and collar bone with his mouth.

Castiel let the broad tip of his cock enter Dean, hissing at the hot tightness of it, but stopped.

"Come on Cas, move, please." Dean's usual shuttered green eyes were unguarded as he begged Castiel to push in deeper.

"Not yet…" Castiel groaned as he thrust shallowly, not only torturing Dean, but himself in the process.

Castiel moved his hand to Dean's cock and gave it lazy strokes, occasionally running his thumb over the flushed, leaking head as he continued to explore the cavern of Dean's mouth.

Dean moaned when Castiel moved and gave a little more of his length. Dean's hands tightened on the sides of Castiel's torso as Dean bit his shoulder. Castiel shuddered and accidently pushed in even more.

"Dean, please, if I go in too much, I'll lose it embarrassingly fast…" Castiel was now the begging one.

Dean grinned evilly, but his expression turned thoughtful as he traced Castiel's tattoo.

"'Do not be afraid; our fate cannot be taken from us; it is a gift.' You know, it was you I had in mind when I got this." Castiel said, with a tinge of sadness in his voice.

Dean's body stilled as he stared up at Castiel. "Tell me." he whispered.

"I know you're not one to believe in fate, but I always knew I was fated to meet you. At the time, I didn't realize how deep it meant, but now I know. My fate was to love you, first as a friend and now as a soulmate. Dean Winchester, you truly are a gift to me." Castiel breathed, pressing his forehead against Dean's.

Dean's green eyes glittered with unshed tears. "I love you, Cas. I think I always have."

Castiel didn't need to hear the words anymore to know that Dean loved him. Dean had showed him countless times in the past with his actions, his body and how his eyes always watched him. Castiel should have known, but like Dean, he had been blinded with his own insecurities.

"I love you too." he said against Dean's lips as he thrust completely into Dean's pliant body.

Dean crossed his ankles over Castiel's ass and wrapped his arms around his neck to get as much skin contact as possible.

Castiel thrust into Dean hard and fast, tired of games. When he hit Dean's prostate, he shouted out Castiel's name hoarsely and came between their sweat slicked bodies.

As Dean squeezed deliciously around his cock, Castiel claimed Dean's lips in a raw kiss as he pounded into him a few more times before letting himself go.

He slumped over Dean, kissing the corner of his mouth one last time before gently pulling out. They both cleaned themselves with the towel Dean was using earlier.

Castiel pulled up his pants but didn't get off the floor, content to lean against Dean's body who still sat on the couch. Dean idly played with Castiel's hair, both of them too exhausted to move.

"Damn, I'm going to need another shower…" Dean mumbled.

Castiel stiffened. "Shit, I forgot…."

The sound of the front door unlocking seemed overly loud in the quiet room. Before Dean or Castiel could do anything, Sam walked in.

"Come on guys, Gabriel's out in the car, we've been honking but…" Sam looked up, his eyes widening when he took in the sight of tousled hair, flushed skin and Castiel's shirtless body preventing him from seeing his brother completely nude.

"Damn it! I did not need to see this! I'm going to need a gallon of bleach to get rid of that image!" Sam whined, covering his eyes with his hand.

Dean, who appeared completely unashamed and enjoying his little brother's discomfort, simply smirked.

"Sammy, there's a thing called knocking. Might want to think about using it next time…"

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you thought! :)


End file.
